New Colors of life
by ssserpensssotia
Summary: You should have known better, Hermione. I always win. And you, my darling, are going to help me." Disclaimer- HP world does not belong to me, I'm just fooling around.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE.

Strong hands were hugging her tightly, the same hands that she always loved to feel around her.

Tender and demanding lips were pulling her into a possessive and oh so passionate kiss, sneaky tongue was battling her own for dominance; winning as it always did. Strong, powerful and masculine scent that could only belong to _him_ invaded her mind. She was lost. Lost again and forever.

Every morning men and women in the Blueberry Village would wakeup and begin their daily routine. Children would be seen running on the dusty streets, women chatting amongst themselves near the entrance of various shops, gossiping about the others, their husbands working to provide their families with food and other supplies...all in all life in the Blueberry Village was as normal and calm as one can be in the countryside. Days would go by and nothing significant would change. The whole population of Blueberry was no more than one hundred fifty or something people, including elder ladies and gentlemen. Years went by without really changing the village itself or the people living in it. The new millennium would come around pretty soon, but it didn't really matter to the villagers of Blueberry.

In the evenings, when fathers would finish their work, when mothers would already prepare dinner and children would finally stay calmly at home after a noisy and busy day, families would gather around a big wooden table and talk over the day. It was really a tradition in Blueberry and every family would do the same- gather, talk, eat. All houses looked the same and people themselves were no different. No strange things would happen, not much of gossip to find around, television was not as welcomed as in the " new world"-big cities, radio was of course in use, the newspapers were there as well, but that was not the most interesting thing for the families.

Once in a while, on some rare occasions people would gather on the main village square to listen to the most fascinating fairy tales that were told by the elder people. The square looked nothing like the ones the new generation was used to. It was like one of those infamous squares one could find in Medieval cities- with a small church that made you feel taken back in time-it's round columns and a gargoyle above the entrance, with the market place where in the daytime mothers would buy vegetables and children beg for candies and with a small town hall. Old stone blokes were still there, no new roads were built for a long time. It seemed like the village was frozen in time.

Today was one of those days that the whole population of Blueberry anticipated for a long time.

It was a fairytale evening. Today one of the eldest women would tell them all a magical story, or better to say- retell, since every single soul in Blueberry already knew it by heart. The storyteller, a very old lady around 90 years old, once again would share the story with them.

Everybody liked her fairy tales. You ask why? Because they contained things that didn't exist. Things like Magic, Dragons, Ghosts and Vampires. Yes, people of Blueberry loved fairy tales, but this one was their favorite. Why?

Well, because there was nothing unusual in their pretty village, nothing weird, dark or dangerous. Except for one thing.

The castle on the cliff some miles away from the Blueberry village. Everybody wanted to know more about this strange and creepy place, but they didn't dare to ask or , God help them, go and explore it. It was cursed, no one knew or remembered when it was built. It was located on the cliff above the dark, unruly sea, waves attacking the rocks like a serpent would attack it's pray. The abandoned castle with it's high and mighty walls , blacked by time and lack of care, with dusty, broken windows. The house with it's huge iron gates was sure to intimidate any who dared come near it. On the side of the gates there was a huge stone snake with it's mouth opened and fangs revealed, guarding the entrance to the mansion.

Curiosity killed the cat, so no one dared to go closer to the castle and so, the only source of information was the elders. Everyone though the elder madam, Ms. Lilian, was crazy for she believed that her fairytale was true.

So, as the evening came, Blueberry citizens made themselves comfortable on the Main Square benches and Ms. Lilian began her story. Small children would stay quite and listen, their parents would imagine the fairytale and the square itself would listen to story that, Ms. Lilian claimed to have seen. The story about the owners of the castle.

"I still remember how they looked like- so young, beautiful and full of energy. The young man was extremely handsome, let me tell you" began Ms. Lilian smiling. " He had dark hair that lay in waves and shined in the sun. You really couldn't find any flaw in him- very tall, slender but strong, he had that air around him that made you want to drop to your knees and beg for mercy.", Ms. Lilian closed her eyes to bring back the memory. " His eyes though were the most interesting, but dangerous thing- they were like ice crystals, cold, unforgiving, and commanding. When I once met his gaze I felt like he could see straight through me. Yes, he was a very dangerous man. Do not ask me why, I just knew it. I could see nothing in his eyes, his gorgeous face was unreadable. I really couldn't imagine anybody who could stay calm and feel safe around him. That was until I saw her." Ms. Lilian took a sip of tea before continuing with the story. Every time she retold the story, she felt as if happened just yesterday and not over 40 years ago. Ms. Lilian could see that everybody remained quiet so that the magic of the story would not disappear. And so she went on." I was going to the market place on that day, I really didn't want to, since it was raining, but my sister was ill and I needed honey to cure her. So, I was on my way to the Main Square when I saw her. She was different from what I was used to seeing in our village- her hair was long, curly and wet, so I really couldn't tell what color it was. But I think it was honey-brown with some blond strikes. 'Who would dye their hair like that?' I remember thinking. She was muttering something under her breath which sounded very strange. I still think that I misheard because who in their right mind would be saying something like 'Why didn't the basilisk or gasilisk, I'm not sure, swallow your Slytherin ass'."

The people on the square laughed with Ms. Lilian. Really, who would say something like that?" Alright, alright, let me continue", pleaded Ms. Lilian and everyone went silent.

"The girl, no... young woman, made me wonder about her. It is not every day that you meet strange young ladies in strange clothing muttering nonsense. Yes, her clothing was very strange. It looked like ah...",she said slightly pondering, "cloak or something. Green with silver linings. And, let me tell you, she was holding a strange looking stick in her hand. I really though that she was insane and ran away from some kind of a psychiatric hospital. She wasn't homeless, believe me. Her clothing looked very expensive, you could see that even though it was wet, but what really caught my attention was the ring. As I said, it was raining heavily that day, but just for a second a sun peeked out from the heavy dark clouds. The sun threw it's shiny rays on the strange young woman and I thought I might go blind. There was a gorgeous ring on her wedding finger with a huge, trust me, huge diamond which was held by two snakes. I must have really been blinded for a second because I thought I had seen those snakes on the ring move. Can you believe that? The woman looked up and I saw her eyes. She wore make up and it didn't melt from the rain. Perhaps it was bought in the 'new world', but it really didn't matter. What mattered- was her eyes. Eyes of the color of honey mixed with gold. The strange girl was beautiful and had a very nice figure. I think I would have stared at the girl for a long time, but I was disrupted. It seemed like it was a very strange day all in all, because I could swear that out of nowhere came He.

Now, when I think about, it seems completely right that they were together because it felt as if they were one soul. Complicated, I know but when I saw her eyes light up and smile at him… I just knew he was her husband and when the said husband who looked like ice smiled and whispered something to her, I knew they belonged together." Ms. Lilian stopped for a second and looked at the awed public. They have heard the story many times, but it always felt like the first time to hear about those two strangers who lived in the castle, or so Ms. Lilian used to claim.

"I have seen them many times after that. They were either walking and whispering to each other, or I could see them standing on the cliff above the sea. The man also wore strange clothing. A midnight black cloak that swirled behind him making him look like a devil. They were mysterious, but you could feel that it was better not to approach them, as many wanted. They reamed of evil."

"They had lived in the castle for 2 or 3 years before that night. It was Halloween and all of Blueberry was preparing to celebrate. When _it_ happened. Something extremely strange and creepy. As you know, I am the eldest citizen of Blueberry and I was the only one to witness what that cursed night brought upon Earth. I was on my way to the home of Eldbridges, an old family that disappeared that night. I was on my way to give them good greetings.

Everything happened so suddenly that I still wonder if I was hit by the lightning.

I looked up at the castle and saw that there were flashing lights in the windows- green, white, red. A scream could be heard in a couple of seconds. I don't know why, but I am sure, that the voice belonged to the strange woman had I met earlier. She was running from the castle and you know what?" She asked the anxious crowd who was clinging to her every word. "I could have sworn I saw a very old man with long white beard shout something at her. The old man also had a stick in his had that kept shooting some bright rays of light from it's tip.

I think I heard him scream at her something like ' It is for the greater good, Harmony or something or other', I didn't quite get the name of the young woman. She kept running towards the village, screaming a name. I am sure it was 'Tom'.

I really thought that I was going crazy when the next second something happened that made me feel confident that I was not going crazy. A handsome man, Harmony's or something's husband, the one I told you before just appeared out of nowhere with a soft _**pop**_.

I don't really remember what happened next, I just remember flashes of light between this Man, Tom, and the old man with the long white beard.

The last thing that was imprinted in my mind was this strange young woman screaming while she was consumed by thick pink fog. I remember how her husband ran towards her while she kept disappearing and one could clearly see panic and fear on his gorgeous face. The next second she was gone. I was hiding behind a bush so they couldn't really see me, but I could see and hear them quite well. The last thing before both the old man and Tom both disappeared; I heard Tom speak, no hiss at the old man."

"This is only the beginning Dumbledore."


	2. A beginning of an end

Beta- RoseTyler

"blah"- speech

'blah'- thought

"_**blah"- **_the voice

CHAPTER 1

She was late. She was quite sure of it actually. There were only 10 minutes left until the final whistle and there was so much to do before departure. No one could say that Hermione Granger did not do her duties properly. Running as fast as she could, Hermione stormed through the magical barrier which separated two different worlds-a muggle world and a world full of adventure, wonders and Magic.

As soon as she passed the barrier, Hermione found herself looking for her two best friends- Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. A few bystanders could see a young woman rushing towards someone standing in the crowd. In the magical world, every single soul knew who Harry Potter was and what he was famous for. Ronald Weasley though, was only known for being one of seven children of the Weasley family- pure blooded, honest and poor. Through the first six years Ron, as well as Hermione herself became known because of their friendship and adventures with said Harry Potter.

During those six years they spent in Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry and Ron were the best of friends. They always supported each other no matter what. Every year during the summer holiday away from Hogwarts, they'd spend a great amount of time together. Not this year however. During the break after 6th year something happened between them. Yes, they still wrote to each other, but not as often as before. The last letter Hermione received from the boys who were at the Burrow was quite interesting.

_Hi!_

_How are you doing,__ Mione?_

_We are good._

_See you soon._

_Bye!_

_Harry and Ron _

Oh, she was doing very well. Nothing much happened during the summer, only some minor occurrences: the death of her parents, an argument with Mrs. Weasley who thought that Hermione was a bad influence on her_ baby-boy_ just because Hermione did not feel like dating Ron anytime soon. Let alone thinking of having children this early on in life. No, Hermione wanted to finish school and have a career before children came into the equation. That was the reason why Hermione was left to herself for three months.

Her parents were killed in the beginning of June. Hermione was always afraid that her involvement in the war against Voldemort would hurt her parents in the end, but they were killed by some junkie who wanted their money. They were killed by a mere muggle, she was sure of that, even though Ron and Harry tried to convince her that the Death Eaters were responsible.

It seemed that Ron and Harry, along side with the whole Order of the Phoenix, used to think that Voldemort was responsible for everything. Truth be told, Hermione was quite sure of it herself before the summer began, but now she understood Voldemort far better than before. She wouldn't tell the Order of course, but he was a genius. Evil, cruel, but genius none the less.

It all began when she was left alone. Alone in her now empty home to think. There she was free with no one trying to brainwash her or convince her that _everything_ happened because of Voldemort.

Hermione's passion for knowledge and respect for it was huge, far greater than her hate for the Dark Arts. It was quite easy nowadays to order different books without revealing one's identity. Books on Dark Curses, Dark Creatures, Dark Rituals- she went through them all. But she still remained on to the "_light _, Hermione would tell herself everyday.

There was however one small thing that made Hermione wonder if she was loosing her mind- she started hearing a voice. A voice that belonged to somebody she felt she knew. A voice that would sometimes say strange things to her.

She could remember clearly when she first heard it.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was sitting in her room, looking at the moon, hoping to find answers to all her questions. She felt as if she was missing something or as if there was something missing from her. A dark and a longing feeling. The Moon was smiling at her, but not saying anything. Keeping her secrets to herself. But then...she heard __**that**__ voice for the first time…That soft and charismatic voice calling to her..._

"_**Angel…my little dark angel…"**_

"_What the bloody fuck!! Who's in here?" Frightened Hermione jumped from her seat and started pointing her wand in every direction. She found no one and assumed that this was a hallucination. 'A trick of the mind perhaps' She thought. She rarely had any sleep these days, always studying or thinking. Hermione really loved her parents, but she could cry no more for them; she felt empty inside._

**End flashback**

A week later Hermione got very scared when she heard the voice again. For she was sure, this was no hallucination. She remembered about Harry's visions and about the voice in his head during 5th year, but come on...Voldemort in her head? No way. Plus, the voice definitely didn't belong to the Dark Lord. She was sure of that, even though she had never seen him, or heard him. That voice was…special. It was so alluring, powerful, tender and possessive that Hermione felt herself drown in it. And then she noticed one more thing, an important one - the voice wasn't even talking directly to her. It was like a memory of sorts. The only problem was that Hermione had never met anyone with a voice like that. That made her feel warm.

**Flashback**

"_**Do you want it, angel? You are so filthy but pure at the same time…my angel…only mine..."**_

**End flashback **

After Hermione would sometimes hear that voice and constantly wonder who it belonged to.

This occurred all throughout summer holiday but today on the 1st of September, Hermione thought only of school and what the new year had in store.

She saw them straight away- Tall broad shouldered but clumsy Ron Weasley and Harry Potter with his famous tousled raven hair. There were girls around them, chatting, flirting shamelessly. It was quite clear that they both enjoyed the attention, Ron in particular.

Ron was just about to ask Harry where the hell Hermione was when he saw her rushing towards them.

" You're late, you know" said a very disappointed Ron who didn't like that Hermione seemed to not give a shit if he was fucking somebody on the platform.

" Is that so? I am sure there is still plenty of time left before the departure" he was really pissing Hermione off. He was just so plain and…well, stupid.

" It's nice to see you too, Hermione. We were wondering what took you so long to get here" Harry was always calmer than Ron, but he was such a boy…yes, a boy and not a man.

'What is wrong with me? Everybody drives me mental today?!' thought an already irritated Hermione, 'Add that to the fact that not only do I have Head Girl duties but it's obvious that these two don't need me right now...Wait…Did they ever?...' Though Hermione. She had recently started having that nagging thought pop into her head quite often, as of late. Did they really need _her_?

"_**Angel…."**_

'_Not now, please! Who is this angel?!' mentally Hermione was punching that voice with her fists as hard as she could,__ in desperate hope of answers._

"_**Mine…only mine…and you love it…my possession…my priceless little…bitch.."**_

" Who did you just call a bitch, asshole?" furious Hermione made no difference if talking mentally or out loud.

A moment later Hermione finally understood how Harry had felt during 5th year when everybody thought he was nuts. Well, now everybody thought she was.

"Sorry. Guys talk to you later. I have to go and check on the first years..." She trailed off. Everyone knew that Hermione as newly appointed Head Girl, would take her responsibilities seriously. Even if she was not in the right state of mind.

Everything would have gone normally, Harry would tell Ron that Hermione must have "over studied," Ron would say she was always a little bit off, the rest of the school would gossip as always. Everything would have gone normally, if it hadn't been for him. Draco Malfoy.

"Who did you just call a bitch, asshole?" whined in a disgustingly sweet voice the blond Malfoy heir. " Who would call you a bitch, mudblood?" said Malfoy moving towards Hermione.

Hermione was fuming but decided to keep quiet and not answer his stupid childish bite.

"What's the matter mudblood? Cat got your tongue? It wouldn't actually be a surprise seeing how intimately you two coexist. You even look the same."

"Shut up, ferret. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Azkaban …or in grave somewhere?" Harry would always stand up for his friends, no matter what. A true Gryffindor never knows when to keep quiet.

" No. but your parents sure are, Scarhead!" Malfoy always knew how to sting. "Mine are healthy and wealthy as always", said Malfoy with a smug expression on his pale face.

It was a known fact that Malfoy Senior got away from imprisonment. Money can do wonders in magical world as well. Avoiding a trip to Azkaban is nothing a few thousand Galleons won't buy you.

"By the way, mudblood, tell me one thing. Ok? Only your mother was fucked in all holes before dieing or your father as well? Filth is always filth". Malfoy along with his minions were having a great time. Laughing over her parents' deaths while his bastard father was sipping wine in that expensive mansion of his.

Hermione felt like crying and killing Malfoy at the same time. She was about to call him every profane word she knew and then some, even hit him with a spell or a fist in that smug face of his. When she heard _**that**_again...

"_**My forever fallen now.."**_

The next thing Hermione heard was a horrifying scream coming from Malfoy and her own voice just seconds before interrupting Malfoy's laughter. All she heard was one word.

Just one word...

"**Crucio!"**


	3. The Pink Fog

"blah"- speech

'blah'- thoughts

"_**blah"**_- the voice

Beta- RoseTyler

Chapter 2

" **Crucio!"**

The second the bright red light burst from the wand the ferret was on the ground rolling and screaming. It looked excruciatingly painful. Never in his short life had he been in so much pain. Tears were rolling from his eyes while his nails were tearing at his clothes, his screams it felt could be heard on the other side of the country. And for the first time in his life, Draco thought, that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to piss off Granger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" as soon as Harry could think again, he brutally snatched the wand in Hermione's hand and stopped the curse.

The silence on the platform nine and three quarters was broken by the sobbing of Draco Malfoy. Who was curled on the ground trying to overcome the pain and remaining spasms that raked thru his body. There was a reason why the Cruciatus curse was an unforgivable one.

"_**Such a pretty little angel…all mine…completely and forever…MINE!"**_

"I am not an angel!!", screamed angry and frustrated Hermione who really wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

"An angel? All you can say after casting Cruciatus on Malfoy is that you're not an angel?!!

I am asking you, what the fuck are you doing? Are you completely mad? Do you know, what you have done? Do you know?" Harry was shaking Hermione and screaming at her shaking her.

Ron on the other had was still trying to pick his jaw up from the ground and try not to faint at the same time. He knew that their friendship was a bit lost during the summer and that Hermione was not the same as she was a year ago... but Dark Hermione? No, he did not want to know or have anything to do with that Hermione at all.

Hermione Granger, The Head Girl and a Gryffindor know-it-all princess, had just cast an unforgivable on a fellow student. A torture curse to be exact. And all she said she was no angel?

Hermione felt as if somebody had put an iron helmet on her head and kept banging it with a stick. When her mind finally started working a bit the first thought that came to mind was _' I am definitely screwed now.'_

Nobody had time to understand what was happening when a dozen of aurors apparated onto the platform. With their wands out they rushed to Draco Malfoy and those who surrounded him.

"Who did it? Who cast the curse?" Alastor Moody asked gruffly. The aurors of course already knew who cast the curse, but they just could not believe it. The Gryffindor Know-it-all and member of the Golden Trio? It just couldn't be.

"She did, the ugly mudblood! She cast the spell on Drakie-poo", Pansy Parkinson was wailing while hugging a still sobbing Draco Malfoy. All other Slytherins were looking at Hermione as if she grew another head.

"Granger?", Moodys voice was strangely quiet.

Hermione could not believe what was happening. To tell the truth, Hermione wasn't sure that she regretted what she had done. Since Malfoy really did deserve what he got, but she was still horrified with herself. Harry on the other hand was looking at her as if he had never seen her and Ron, with jaw still on the floor, was looking like Hermione turned into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why?" was the only thing Harry managed to say. He did not want to look at her, he did not want to know her anymore. Hermione was dead to him no matter what.

Later, Hermione would really regret ever saying it, but she was a Gryffindor and believed in honesty.

"Because he deserved it".

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are arrested for using an Unforgivable on a fellow student and are to be sentenced to Azkaban".

Hermione thought she recognized the voice and looked up to see Kingsley Shakerbolt standing in front of her.

Harry, Ron, Neville and other friends were looking sick and astonished. But at the same time one could see in their eyes that they all agreed with the verdict.

"You have been studying Dark Magic, haven't you Hermione? You are no better that the Death Eaters you hate so much. I don't know you anymore." Ronald Weasley was always harsh and fast to decide, so that didn't come as a surprise. Harry Potter on the other hand, who mind you, tried the curse on Bellatrix himself, was looking Hermione in the eyes and said something that would affect not only present and future, but the past as well " Take her away."

So as you can guess, one hour later, the Head Girl and Gryffindor Princess was taken by boat to the island of Azkaban. She was alone except for the aurors. Hermione's eyes were red from crying and her heart torn. How could they do it? She still didn't understand what happened on the platform, but she did understand that all those people she always helped and loved, abandoned her. She felt betrayed. _'I was their friend, they should have helped me, at least listened to me, but no, here I am on a boat on my way to hell.'_

Before there was a chance she could have escaped Azkaban when Headmaster Dumbledore was still alive. He would have helped her, she hoped at least. Now, when the Minister of Magic was as paranoid as ever, she had no way to escape the prison that was now to be her home. She felt betrayed because the "Light" had let her down. The same people who claim to fight for justice and who saw the good in everyone. _'It's not like I killed Malfoy.' _ She thought bitterly.

" _**Soon…you will be mine…completely mine…little angry angel..."**_

"Are you a Dementor or something?" asked Hermione out loud. The aurors looked at her like she really lost it. Like she gave a shit anymore...

The boat where Hermione along side with three aurors sat, was almost to shore. When a massive explosion was heard for a couple of meters and a thick pink fog surrounded the boat, making the boat capsize and everyone fall into the dark freezing water.

Hermione could not see a thing but she could feel the water surrounding her and hear the aurors scream. Hermione started to swim, but was sucked into a maelstrom that came from nowhere.

'This is it then' thought Hermione drowning.

"_**This is it then…angel..."**_

A couple of hours later. Hermione found herself laying on a stone floor. Her head hurt, she was coughing and she did not know where the hell she was. She soon found out that there was someone beside her, better to say ,she way laying on someone. Opening her eyes Hermione thought that this was definitely not a dementor, maybe an auror, but when she saw who was supporting her, she blacked out once again. The last thought that went through her mind was

'_A dementor would have been a better option.' _

Unfortunately for Hermione, she was being held not by a soul-sucking ugly dementor, but by a handsome Head Boy of Hogwarts- Tom Marvolo Riddle. 


	4. Not Crazy Yet

Huge thanks to my wonderful beta- RoseTyler!

Please review, I really want to know what you think about it.

And thanks to those who do review!! )

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Unfortunately for Hermione, she was being held not by a soul-sucking ugly dementor, but by a handsome Head Boy of Hogwarts- Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most handsome student of Hogwarts, the perfect Head Boy from the House of Slytherin and a famous heart breaker with a charming personality was making his rounds, patrolling the corridors. The Head Girl, Cathy Davids was supposed to be wandering around the halls looking for stupid rule breakers, but _**nooo**_...she managed to land herself into the hospital wing. '_Stupid Girl' _Tom thought.

As a Head Boy he was supposed to visit his "colleague", Tom sneered at that. A colleague- she was just a mudblood, stupid, plain mudblood. He, on the other hand, was the Heir of Slytherin and the most brilliant and powerful student in centuries. That thought finally brought some sort of a smile upon his face. But it disappeared just as quickly as it had formed. Tom remembered his visit to the hospital wing where that moron of a "Head Girl" was resting at the moment. Had he not known why the Head Girl was in the Hospital wing, he would have assumed she landed herself there to get some brains added to her stupid head.

Davids was trying to be _pretty _or so she thought. _'That disgusting beast. As if I would spare her a second glance. Ugh...She looks a cross between a Threstral and a Werewolf. Filthy mudblood...'_ All so she could get the attention of the Head Boy who was believed to be the best future bachelor. It was no secret that the young Dark Lord had taken many girls to his bed. He was just unstoppable, but there seemed to be no one who could satisfy his needs completely. That mudblood was trying to seduce him while laying on that horrible hospital bed. Can you believe that?

Tom wasn't actually very happy that he had to spend his precious time on stupid mud bloods and other disgusting filth when he could be gathering his Knights and torturing the dumb ones in the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, it is true, that after that moronic four-eyed-mudblood who didn't know what the toilets were for was killed by his sweet pet. He couldn't open the Chamber once more, but no one said he couldn't visit his little pet and bring his followers as well.

Or he could be having a nice curvy body in his bed, ramming into it, making the body suffer from pain and pleasure. That's it- a body. _' Women are made to be used'_, thought an amused Tom Riddle remembering how he fucked his last prey just a couple of hours ago. A thin,slip of a girl. Arrogant as can be. Pathetic. Thinking, herself better that other girls. She was just another warm body to the Dark Lord. If the idiot wanted to think herself special, merely because she was his next conquest, she would soon find out she was sorely mistaken. He had kicked her out of his chambers the second he was done with her. The look on her face said it all.

Shock, confusion, but most of all hurt. She had long blond hair and eyes ice blue. _'Huh...'_, he thought, _'Those cold eyes suit that frigid_ _bitch...'_. He didn't even remember her name, he did not need to- it seemed that all the female students starting from 5th year on up were trying their best to be touched by him.

Anyway, while the Prince Charming was thinking his sweet thoughts, he was already in the dungeons and his shift was over. Just then Tom noticed that he had some dust on his perfectly polished shoe, he bend to have a better look when he found himself on the floor, flat on his back.

"Ouhh!" he let out quite out if breath. Something had fallen right on top of him. It was a girl. A girl who looked liked she'd been thru the wringer once or twice, if her hair was anything to go by.

The girl who was rather uncomfortably on top of a disgruntled Dark Lord. Started coming to. She moved her slightly conscience self into a more comfortable position. She shiver and moved closer to gain some warmth. Tom was at a loss at what he should do. So , Tom did the only reasonable thing that came to his mind- he leaned forward to have a better look at her.

He just could not decide what he should do next: **a)** Push her on the floor again , he is not a couch! _Or _**b)** have a better look and perhaps be his charming self and then push her roughly back onto the floor, for falling on top of him.

While Tom was deciding on what to do, Hermione opened her eyes. She looked down at her savior and with horror in her eyes blacked out again. But before she blacked out one thought was most prominent _'This can't be! Why is it always me!? Of all the luck..'_

To say that Tom Marvolo Riddle was astonished was the understatement of the century. Some wet girl lands on his perfect body, then makes herself comfortable in his lap while he's left freezing and then if that wasn't bad enough she has the audacity to pass out from looking at him. Who does she think she is? Tom Riddle pushed Hermione off of him and on to the floor. He got up and went straight into the Slytherin common room to find any of his followers, so that they'd carry her to the Hospital Wing. _'After all what are followers for if you can't have them do your dirty work?'_ Thought Tom. As if he would waste his energy on carrying that random girl who fell smack dab on top of him! As if!

When Hermione woke up once more; she found herself in a soft bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Hermione looked around while making herself comfortable and saw that there were two people near her bed. One of those people she recognized as Head Master Dippet, whose portrait she had seen on the wall in Headmaster's office on a number of occasions and the second person was none other than Professor Dumbledore himself.

" Aaahh...Whaaaaat?" was all that Hermione managed to say with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Ah...my dear you are awake wonderful. Let me introduce myself. I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. Professor Armando Dippet. And this here is Professor Albus Dumbledore." He said in a welcoming tone. "May I ask who you are, young lady?"

"Mmmhh..Whaaaat?" _'Oh my God, I sound like a moron, but how is it possible that Professor Dumbledore is alive and younger. And what is Dippet doing here?' _Thought Hermione franticly. Nothing was making sense and her head hurt a great deal. _'I must have hit my head harder than I thought.'_

"Erm.. Dear child, do you speak English?" It was Dumbledore who asked this question since Hermione's answers were very strange. She nodded silently. Hermione was still in shock after everything that had happened in previous hours. Attacking Malfoy on the platform, Harry and Ron turning their backs on her in her hour of need, Azkaban, the mysterious voice, and now seeing Dumbledore practically awake from the dead, didn't really help.

Hermione was about to say something when she heard _**that **_voice…again.

"_**Strip for me, angel, slowly, so I can take a better look at your body…"**_

"Strip yourself, pervert!" Hermione said in an irritated tone. She'd had enough of _**that **_voice for quite some time.

Dumbledore looked as shocked as if he'd been told Lemon Drops were obsolete. Headmaster Dippet looked no better. Before Hermione could explain that she was not crazy and apologize for her out burst. The door to the Hospital Wing opened and a young handsome boy stepped in. TOM.

"Good evening Tom." said Professor Dippet with a cheery smile. After all Tom was the smartest student of his age and it brought great pride to the Head Master. He then turned and motioned towards Hermione. "This is the fine young lady that you and your friends brought here a couple of hours ago. I am sure you are interested to know how she is doing."

The strong, cold, and ever so seductively charming voice that belonged to Tom made Hermione shiver." Good evening, Professors. Yes, I am rather curious to find out how this fine lady is doing after she fell from the ceiling and perhaps knowing who she is", everything was said with a charming smile, that made Hermione think of a crocodile.

A hungry crocodile. No. A ravenous crocodile is what he was. Being the bright girl she was, after all she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing! Hermione already understood that she was in the past, not quite sure when exactly, but she was about to find out soon. What made her think was the voice of the handsome newcomer. It was somehow familiar yet foreign.

'_Hmm, maybe I've met someone who is a distant relation of his or something...'_ mused quietly. Hermione not paying attention to the rest of the occupants in the room was so deep in thought that she missed the question asked by the newcomer. However, she did not miss that **nasty-always-in-the-wrong-time** voice in her head.

"_**Now suck me!"**_

Hermione had enough. Really, first of all the voice talked about some kind of an angel, then about being his angel, then the voice-turned-out-to-be-a-pervert demanded that she would strip for him and now... now he wanted her to suck his cock!! Normally, Hermione would think first, then act, but now was not one of those times.

"You listen to me, you bloody pervert. You go strip and suck you fucking cock yourself! Do you understand me? And shut the fuck up, your voice makes my skin crawl!" screamed Hermione with all her anger…out load. Again. And then there was silence. You could hear Dumbledore try to stifle a shocked laugh, Dippet falling onto a chair and finally, someone spoke. The newcomer, Tom as Hermione remembered how Dippet addressed him.

"_**That**_ is your name?" an amused, but somewhat angry voice he asked her. Hermione woke up from the stupor and looked at Tom in the face. _'Wow, who is that?' _was all Hermione could think of at the moment. Tom was really a sight to be seen- he was gorgeous. _'And nasty' _added Hermione as an after thought.

"My name is Hermione" she paused slightly " Hermione Escada."

"I am sorry, I am not feeling well at the moment, please forgive my outbursts, I am still in a state of a shock", added after a while the newly appointed **"Ms. Escada."**

"No worries, dear child. We understand. We shall leave you for a while so you can have your rest and we will talk more in the morning" Dumbledore said with that ever present twinkle in his eyes. Hermione loved Dumbledore. He 'd let her off the hook, so that she could have some time to think things over. With that, the professors said their good-byes and left. The newcomer cast Hermione a strange glance and started walking towards the door aswell.

Just when Hermione thought she would be left alone. Tom turned towards her and said in the sweetest and most charming voice possible.

"I am afraid we were not introduced properly, Ms. Escada. My name is Tom as you already know. Tom Marvolo Riddle."As usually Tom was expecting this strange new girl to smile at him as all girls do and try to flirt straight away, but it just wasn't his day. She just fainted. **Again.**

"Damn", said Tom. This was starting to become a pattern.


	5. Double Trouble

**Huge thanks to RoseTyler, who has to deal with my unbetaed chapters and who turns them into what you see.**

Thanks to all who review and let me know how they feel about the fic.

So, please review. :)

"_Damn", said Tom. This was starting to become a pattern._

Chapter 4.

The girl was exaggeratedly strange to say the least. '_Hmph...Must be brain-damaged or_ _something_', though angry Tom Riddle while going to the common room.There were quite a few people there chatting, planning attacks on Gryffindors, and the always present couple or two snogging in the corner.

As soon as the Head Boy entered the room all went quiet. He _was_ the **Master** here.

"My Lord", someone said, it was definitely Walburga Black who approached Tom. She was his so-called many times _"lover"_. He had a lot of girls to use once or twice, but with Walburga he had been involved for a year already.

" There is a new girl in our school. I suppose she will be in 7th year by the look of her. Her name is Hermione Escada. If she gets into Slytherin, I want all of you to watch her closely. Is that understood?" He said sharply. Tom's cold and commanding voice made the all the residents in the Slytherin common room shiver. He was their Lord, so they did as they were told. **Always**.

"But why, Master?" Walburga really did not get it, that even though she was often in his bed, she was no different from the others. Just another bed-warmer he liked to think. She meant nothing to him, just like the rest of the world.

"Are you questioning _**me**_?" He said in a loud unforgiving tone. This tone of voice made Walburga fall back on her knees. "Forgive me Master it is not my place to question you."

Without a second glance at her, Tom made his way out of the common room and headed towards the Hospital wing. For some reason, this new girl, Escada, intrigued him beyond imagination. Well, really- she fell from the ceiling in Hogwarts, where apparition is impossible, landed on top of _**Him**_ and then...then she had the audacity to tell him that _**His**_ voice made her shit herself…

_'Either she is really crazy or she's a major bitch'_. Either way he had to know. She was enigma that he knew he had to solve. It was just something about her that called to him somehow.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully on her bed in the Hospital wing. She was dreaming about he 'normal' old life- life before the end of the 6th year. How different thing were then. How things can change so quickly, without one noticing that everything has somehow shifted. How a few simple actions can throw life out of rhythm. Tom walked in ever so quietly so he wouldn't disturb or wake Hermione.

'_What a pretty sight'_ thought Tom making himself comfortable in the armchair near her bed. After Professors left and she fainted, **_ 'yet again'_** thought Riddle, she did not wake up. Tom leaned closely to take a better look at the newcomer and he found what he saw to his liking. She was pretty: long chestnut curly hair; that fell in gentle ringlets, soft fine delicate face. He could see her womanly curves…Oh...He liked her…No, wait. He would _like_ to have her in his bed. Definitely...She was delicious...

While Tom Riddle was looking closely at Hermione, practically devouring her with his eyes, said girl woke up. The first thing she saw was the handsome face of none other than the Dark Lord himself.

"Fuck!" a scream erupted from her mouth. The astonished look on Tom's face was replaced by a smug smile that made Hermione want to hide under the bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? You freak, you can't just stare at someone like that! You startled me half-to death, you stupid git!" She said in the angriest voice she could muster. She would never admit to the slight thrill that ran up her spine waking up to find his handsome face looking down at her.

" Hmph. Freak? You're one to talk. Anyhow that's not why I'm here." Said Tom with a look like the cat that just swallowed the canary.

_'Stupid smug grin__…_' thought Hermione.

" I though that maybe we should get to know each other a little better before I fuck you." Boldly said Tom , whilst eying Hermione up and down once more.

"What?! Are you nuts?! Who said anything about having sex with you? You can't just decide 'Hey wonder if the new girl's up for a shag.' What the hell's wrong with you?!" Said Hermione in a disbelieving tone...Never in her life had she heard something this obsured! And that's saying something, what with knowing Fred and George for along time.

Tom's smile never once wavered from his face. "Admit it. I know you want to be another one of my conquests. And if you're a good girl I just might let you." He said with a final smug look.

Hermione looked at him and thought _'Just you wait 'till I wipe that smug grin off your face, Riddle'. _She gives him a look of smugness herself. Hopefully throwing him of guard.

Tom takes in her sudden smugness as a good sign. _'I knew she's be quick to fall just like the rest. It's so easy with these stupid girls, I wonder why I even thought this one would give some fight. No matter, I'll still get great pleasure in breaking her. Just hope she isn't another limp fish like that last girl.'_

Just as Tom was carrying on his internal dialogue, Hermione knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Oh, Riddle...", she feigns a look of deep though, "and here I was wondering if at ever ,you even managed to get one girl to take pity on you and grant you the honor of letting you fumble around on top of her and let you call it a shag. Kinda of sad to know that there are witches out there desperate enough to let you make your pathetic attempts at a semi-decent shag."

What she said threw Tom extremely off guard. It was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. He was certain that she would be quick to let him fuck her just like every girl at Hogwarts. That she would feel special because not every girl had the joy of saying that she had been with Tom Riddle. Lord knows almost every girl tried. '_Maybe there is more to this little beauty than meet the eye. I bet she'd make for an interesting shag.' _

"Because Merlin knows it most definitely wasn't your good manners that landed her." Said Hermione in a condescending tone.

"Looks like you want to find out. Sadly though, I don't want to take the chance at you being a filthy mudblood. As if I ever let a piece of rubbish lower than dirt touch me." He said with venom.

Hermione was shocked by how cruelly he spoke and the amount of venom when he said _mudblood_. Before she could stop herself and think properly the words left her mouth. "Funny, it seems that people through out time have thought mudbloods less than...but if they only knew that those who preach purity of blood aren't that pure themselves."

Tom was floored by her bold statement. No one ever dared talk to the Dark Lord like that! He narrowed his eyes and spoke "So, are you a mudblood?" He asked completely avoiding her last statement.

She thought quickly of a way to one up him. She'd be damned if she was going to let him think he won. So she summed up her most confidently smug smile and said "Are you?"

The argument would have continued and most likely have lasted for a long time had it not been thankfully for the Professors who walked in. "Good day to you, Mr. Riddle, Ms. Escada. I do hope we are not interrupting something here?" asked amused Dumbledore. He looked at them over his half moon spectacles. If the girl would be against Riddle, he would be very happy for he really had some _difficulties_ with the Head Boy. It seemed that only he could see right through Riddle and his false persona, that he projected out to the world. And he did not like what he saw. Because behind the handsome orphan with a brilliant mind and charming manners, there was something else. It greatly worried Dumbledore.

"Good day to you too, sirs. Of course not, you were not interrupting anything. I just came to check on Ms. Escada here. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves properly." Replied the calm and steady voice of Mr. Charming. Hermione remained silent. She took a sideways glance at Tom and thought _'Oh boy what am I going to do? I've really dug myself in deep this time? You've really done it this time Mione.'_

"Miss Escada, we decided that you should stay at Hogwarts for the time being and attend 7th year classes, if that is alright with you of course", said Headmaster Dippet.

"If you are feeling well, maybe we should go to the Headmaster's office to go on with the sorting?" asked smiling Dumbledore. He was confident that she would be another ally in regards towards Tom Riddle. He knew that somewhere along the line something was bound to happen.

"Thank you, Professors. I would love to stay at Hogwarts. Just give me a minute and I will be ready." Hermione decided it was the best option for _now_. Later on she could talk with Dumbledore and maybe he could help her. _Somehow..._

"Well then, it's decided. We shall wait for you in the Head Master's Office. Our Head Boy here will show you the way". It was clear that Professor Dippet was a huge fan of Tom Riddle, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. "Of course Headmaster. I will gladly help Ms. Escada here", said Tom with his most charming smile. As the two professors were walking out, Dumbledore turned to glance back at Riddle and Escada. Tom in return gave him a victoriously smug look.

When Dumbledore and Dippet finally left the Hospital wing, the starring contest continued.

"Well, maybe you should wait out side? You know, so I could, I don't know… **change!**" said a very irritated Hermione in a very sarcastic voice. There were some new clothes for her laying on the chair that was left by the Headmaster since she had no possessions of her own.

"What for? I will just turn around, Hermione. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Fine!" She spat. With just as much venom as he had used earlier. Gods, she hated him with every fiber of her being. She just wanted to rip his head off and tear his cocky self to shreds.

So Tom Riddle _graciously_ turned around and started whistling.

'_Moron'_ thought Hermione while changing her clothes. As always, this was the perfect timing for _**that**_ voice. The problem was, Hermione could not tell anymore, if it was in her head or it was something said out loud.

"_**Such a pretty ass…I will love ramming into it…angel..."**_

Tom was waiting patiently for the new girl to change while thinking his next move over when he was hit by a chair. "You fucking pervert! I said not to look. Yes, my ass is pretty, but sooner you'll be ramming Dumbledore's than mine!" Continued Hermione after hitting Riddle with a chair.

This was the strangest day in all of Tom Riddle's life. Even when he found out he was a wizard, even when he found out he was the Heir of Slytherin. He had never had so many shocks in one day. All because of **Her **and now that psychotic bitch hit him !**HIT HIM **with a chair no less screaming bloody murder about some nonsense about fucking her or Dumbledore's ass.

'_And some people think __**I**__ am a psycho',_ thought an extremely angry Tom Riddle while catching Hermione's arms that were about to hit him square in the face. **Again**. Since Hermione was not finished dressing yet and had only one leg in trousers, when Riddle caught her, she fell backwards on the bed, dragging a fuming Head Boy with her.

That was the picture the mediwitch saw when she entered the Hospital wing. A Head Boy struggling with half naked new girl who was trying to bite him while he was trying to suffocate her on a bed in a Hospital Wing.

Tom wanted to kill her. He couldn't and he knew it, but that psychotic bitch was trying to bite him when he tried to strangle her. He heard somebody walk in and turned to see a shocked mediwitch standing there with her jaw on the floor. _'Great. Just fucking great', _thought Riddle while jumping from the bed where Hermione was trying to catch her breath.

Well, there was only one thing he could do now. Looking at Escada, he saw it in her eyes; she knew what he was going to do next.

"**Oblivate!**" hissed Riddle pointing his wand at the still shocked Mediwitch. He caught a glimpse of surprise in Escada's eyes. What did she think he would Avada her? Nice.

"We will discuss it later, bitch. Finish getting dressed quickly and move!"

Hermione had never heard that kind of commanding and cold voice before coming from Tom Riddle before.

'_Holy Merlin pants! I just hit the future Dark Lord with a chair and tried to bite him…Oh my Gods.'_ Hermione was really starting to panic. It seemed now that Azkaban was a better option than the future talk she was going to have to face with the Dark Lord.

"I said now!" He was loosing it. Hermione could clearly see how his wand in his hand was shaking. It seemed that he did not use Avada or Crucio on her only thanks to all his will power.

She decided not to test her limits. _'I moved past them, anyway.'_

"Ok…I'm done. Can we go now?" pleaded Hermione.

Tom Riddle roughly shoved her out of the door and dragged her to the Headmaster's office.

"After your sorting Escada we will have a nice little chat." Threatened Tom. "I shouldn't be telling you to keep your mouth shut, should I?" hissed Riddle while still pushing Hermione forward.

"No, no. You don't have to. I get it", trying to smile politely replied Hermione. She failed however because she received another killing glance from the Head Boy. _'If looks could kill..'_ she thought.

They soon reached the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore and Dippet were drinking tea.

"Ah, here you are. Thank you, Tom. Perhaps you would like to stay during the sorting?" asked cheerful Dippet. He really was a fan of Tom Riddle Head Boy Extraordinaire.

"I would be delighted sir, thank you." He answered. Pleasant voice, charming smile…and a nasty glare at Hermione.

Hermione was now truly afraid. What if the sorting hat decided to place her into Slytherin? Of course, she was a Gryffindor thru and thru but with yesterday's events, who knew?

"Hermione, please take a seat here and I will place a Sorting Hat on your head". Dumbledore was smiling. He really believed that she would be in Gryffindor, his House.

Shaking, Hermione sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on to her head. Then she heard a voice. With relief Hermione realized that it was the Sorting hat's voice and not _**that**_ voice.

"_My, my, my…Who do we have here? I think I already sorted you, miss Granger. Oh yes, I really did. Interesting. A time traveler?"_

_'Please, don't tell anyone. I beg you'_ She mentally pleaded to the old hat.

"_Do not worry, I keep all secrets hidden from others. But let me see. Where to put you?"_

'_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin' _began her mantra. She did not want to be in the same house as **Him**. Gods no.

"_Not Slytherin, eh? I think I've heard that one already from a future friend of yours."_

'_What friend?'_ even though she was terrified, Hermione was still Hermione.

"_Never mind that. Let me see…Oh, my! Even though you are still partly Gryffindor, miss Granger__ ,there is no way I am going to place you there. Godric himself would eat me for dinner for placing such a soul in his house."_

'_Such a soul? What do mean? I don't understand._' She was really loosing it now. _'If you can't place me into Gryffindor then Ravenclaw, please...Hell, I'll even take Hufflepuff...'_

"_Ravenclaw…Hmm.. you do have the mind for that House, but there is only one house I can place you into. Only one option."_

Hermione already understood where she would be moving her new things. And she didn't like dungeons and _**Him**_ in the said dungeons at all.

"No, please, anything but _**Him**_." She said out loud not noticing it.

The other three occupants in the room had been watching the sorting very closely. Everyone for their own reasons. Dumbledore understood already that something was very wrong. The sorting has already lasted more that 10 minutes. It was unnerving to say the least.

Tom Riddle however, was even more intrigued. _'Who the hell is she anyway?'_ he thought when he heard her plead with the Sorting Hat. _'Anything but Him, him who? Wait…I know who…__**Me.**' _This was getting more intriguing by the second.

When Dumbledore saw that nasty smirk on Riddle's face. He knew he got the message as well. But it was too late.

"_Anything but __**Him**__, miss Granger? I am afraid you do not understand anything yet. I can not place you anywhere else but in His house."_

'_Why?'_ Questioned Hermione...Who was slowly coming to accept her ill fate.

"_**Because you are His."**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**


	6. Bow to the king

**Beta- RoseTyler**

Thanks to maripas, blindfaithoperadiva, Nerys, Lolizz, Web Walker and Charlotte for taking time to leave a review!

A/N Ok, some of you mind question Hermione's sanity after the chapter. She is confused, but still sane :)

As for Tom, he is giving her much more freedom than to others. For some reason ;) wink

"_**Because you are His."**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Chapter 5-

There was silence in the room. Absolute silence. Dumbledore looked as if somebody had stolen all his lemon drops. And his gaze was not as soft as before. Hermione saw it quite clearly now- Dumbledore would not help her, she just felt it. If the look he was currently sporting was anything to go by. She was sure of it. Professor Dippet was unnerved by the strange reaction form miss Escada. She was new here, but it seemed that she definitely did not want to be in Slytherin House.

Tom Riddle on the other hand reminded Hermione of a Cheshire cat. He was truly smiling now, practically beaming at her. _'I wonder why...stupid git! I hope his face stays that way...ha! Try and intimidate followers with that stupid look on your face!'_ thought Hermione bitterly already going through all kind and types of caskets for her soon-to-be-dead body. The bastard could really be annoying.

"Congratulations, my dear. A fine house Slytherin is. Our Head Boy is from exactly that house, as you know," broke the silence a cheering Headmaster. _'If you only knew,'_ thought Hermione. "Tom will help you find the way in your new home. I'm sure that the rest of the students at Slytherin will be just as welcoming as Tom here." He said with a jubilant smile.

'_Oh, sure he will__,' _fumed a scared Hermione casting a glance at the always annoying and still smiling Riddle.

'_Oh, sure I will__,'_ cheered satisfied Tom casting a glance at a still fuming Hermione.

Since the Professors had believed her story that she was a refugee with no relatives and a place to go, Hermione got new clothes and books in a heavy shiny trunk. Some people were still re-adjusting due to the end of the Grindelwald war a few years back.

"Well, all is done now. Tom, could you please escort the newest member of your fine house to the common room and then show her were she would be staying from now on?" Dippet was a moron, that Hermione was sure of now. How could somebody be that thick?!

"I would be my pleasure Headmaster," replied charming Tom helping Hermione with her trunk.

"Have a nice day, Professors." He said in his most "good-boy" voice and with that Tom and Hermione left the Headmaster's office.

After walking a fare distance away from the head master's office and walking down the stairs towards the dungeons so that Dumbledore and Dippet could not hear them, Tom stopped. During their walk they met a couple of students in the corridors, but most of the student body was in their common rooms. In the dungeons they met a girl, a Slytherin, who stopped when seeing Tom. She flashed a charming smile at him and approached. "Tom..." a whiny voice said.

It was common knowledge among Slytherins that Tom was not to be addressed as 'My Lord' in public. And Hermione was just it- public.

"What do you want, Melissa?" Tom was really annoyed today, he just did not need one of his whores pushing her body onto him. He had to deal with this Hermione Escada first.

"It's Morissa, Tom" whined yet again the blond creature, eying Hermione up and down with jealousy. "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight,"she said in obvious flirtation.

Hermione remained silent for two reasons: First- maybe the Dark Lord will change his mind about killing her tonight and goes fucking this girl instead. The second reason was even more important- Riddle did not even look at this Morissa girl, his deathly glare was still pinned to Hermione.

"Yes, I have. Now leave." _'Here comes that commanding tone again.'_ Thought Hermione. It seemed to Hermione that she was in circus: Riddle had everything and everyone under his thumb, they were like animals, obeying his every order and whim. Morissa got the message and quickly left.

Before Hermione could say anything, and sure did want to say a nasty thing or two to Tom. He did something that shocked Hermione to the core. Tom Riddle did something that no man had ever done to Hermione. You think he kissed her? Dream on… Tom Riddle slapped Hermione and then proceeded to hit her. Hard.

" Next time before you open that nasty mouth of yours, think again. Is that clear?"

Well, Hermione didn't get into Gryffindor the first time for nothing. She was brave, she had pride and sometimes she did not think about consequences. Ah...a true Gryffindor at heart...though that seemed a bit iffy now and days. But none the less she was brave. So, the future Dark Lord got another surprise that day. Later on, he really could not understand, which of her surprises that day drove him over the edge completely, but then that psychotic bitch hit him with a fist. _Hard and square in the face_! With a weird sense of excitement Tom Riddle understood one thing- _**the war has begun**_.

'_Mummy, un-birth me__,'_ thought Hermione after hitting Riddle straight in the face. When Riddle took out his wand, Hermione tried to remember any prayer she could. She closed her eyes waiting for death when she heard Riddle say "Come, Escada, I still have to show you your room, so move." He did not kill her but healed himself.

Not really believing her luck, Hermione followed Riddle into the common room. The stone wall opened to reveal a passage after Riddle gave the password. **"Virgin Blood"**

"Do remember the password Escada or I will have to help you remember it".

**The** voice was back.

"_**My virgin blood, all mine..."**_

"The password to the common room is 'Your Virgin Blood?' " asked a confused Hermione.

"What?" Riddle tried not to get surprised anymore. The girl was clearly fucked up in the head.

"I asked if you said the password was 'Your Virgin Blood' or if it was the whole sentence?" Riddle was a psychopath, that she was sure of, but she did not know he was dumb.

"What are you talking about, Escada. What sentence?" _'Do not kill her , do not kill her yet'._

"Oh my God, you are far too young to have sclerosis, but you never know".

His hand was itching to suffocate her. "Once again, I asked you what the password was. Is it just '_Your Virgin Blood'_ or is it like you said _' My Virgin Blood, all mine_?" He was annoying her now. How can one forget what he said just a minute ago. And who the hell chooses a password like that? _'My virgin blood,' _mimicked Hermione mentally. _'Oh yeah, I forget that Riddle was the Head Boy. Figures.'_

While talking Hermione looked at her surroundings and not at Riddle, but when no answer came, she glanced at him. She did not like what she saw. Tom Riddle was looking at her with…pity?

"Please do shut up", said Tom quietly and calmly.

"Okey Dokey," sang Hermione not really understanding where she currently was staying.

Tom Riddle just gave a sigh and opened the door. _' Maybe she's related to Dumbledore?' _was his last thought before leading Hermione into the Slytherin common room full of students.

Stepping into the room, Hermione's first thought was that the Slytherin common room was a lot better than the Gryffindor one. It was decorated in dark green colors with black leather couches and chairs. It was calm and quiet unlike Gryffindor common room, where it was impossible to have a moment's of peace.

She noticed that the room became still. Nobody was moving, as if waiting for someone to _let_ them move. _'Oh, yeah, right. Riddle is here. Bow to the king!' _mused Hermione.

After seeing that he had everyone's attention like always, Tom spoke in a calm but clearly commanding voice.

"This is Hermione Escada. She is a new member of our house. I would like to _ask _you to welcome her here and make her comfortable." It was an order, even Hermione got the message '_You touch her and you'll deal with me.' _

'_At least he wants to kill me himself__,' _thought Hermione while standing near Riddle. It was weird. She felt like drawn to him, like he was her savior…Hermione felt dizzy and scared. She did not understand what was going on.

Tom saw that there was something wrong with Escada…she looked sick. He frowned at her, wanting to know the reason when he saw her loose her balance. He did the first thing that came to his mind- he caught her in his arms. The embrace lasted only a second before they both jumped away from each other as if being struck by lightning.

All Slytherins remained quiet. This was the first time they saw their leader show any emotion besides anger and hate. They saw uncertainty and it scared them.

Walburga saw that as well, but she wasn't scared, she was extremely jealous. She loved Her Lord more than anything in this world and she was not going to let some plain newcomer take him away from her. As if.

"Now, if you've finished staring, then leave." He shot at every gob-smacked person there. Riddle was back.

"Come, I will show you your room," said Tom leading Hermione towards the left wing. The same wing where his Head Boy's room was.

"Isn't she going to stay with us?" asked Walburga who shared a room with two other girls.

"No, she is not going to stay with you." A clearly annoyed Riddle snapped at Walburga.

'_She is going to stay with me__,'_ thought the Dark Lord.

"You will have a separate room. Since I am sure that you will not stay out of trouble there, you will be staying in the room, connected to mine. Is that clear?" He said.

"Dhaaa..." Gods she hated him and would give anything to be going to Azkaban instead of having a room next to him.

"What was that again?" _'Yeah, she was definitely related to Dumbledore. Nutter.'_

Tom was quite happy- he had finally found good entertainment for the coming year. He already knew she was going to be a challenge and a great fun challenge at that, but most of all, he wanted to know why ever since Escada fell on him from practically thin air, he could think about nothing else but _her_.

"I said yes, I understood," smiled Hermione with false politeness.

"What do you think about Hogwarts?" Started Tom, but Hermione heard only the part of the question.

She heard Tom speak; "What do you think about…" and then all she heard was _**the same**_ voice :

"……_**making me come right now and right here…angel"**_

"What!!!" shrieked Hermione. " Don't you even think about it, you sick god-awful wanker!!"

'_The day is getting better and better by the minute. What next? Dumbledore pregnant with lemon drops__ ?Oh...Why me?'_ Tom had already become accustomed to that. Not that he had a lot of contact with people heavily fucked in the head, but hey, he knew Dumbledore for 7 years. That counted for something, right? "What are you talking about, Escada? I am already growing tired of that.".

"If you, disgusting pervert are planning to come in your filthy Slytherin pants right now and right here, then I will most definitely have no part in it! UGH!" She said while staring daggers at Tom.

"Petrificus Totalus." He hissed. " Do shut up, darling. I am afraid I will have to take you myself to your room because otherwise you just won't make it. I've had enough for today." With that, Tom levitated Hermione of the ground to her new room. With a maniacal glint plastered on his face he closed the door with his foot from the inside.

**Oh...It was most definitely **_**chit-chat**_** time.**


	7. Riddle me this Riddle me that

Beta- RoseTyler. ( Who still has to deal with huge amount of mistakes from me ) LOL

Thank you all who review!

Chapter 6.

**Oh...It was most definitely **_**chit-chat**_** time.**

As soon as Tom closed the door to Hermione's new room, he threw her petrified body harshly onto the bed. Hermione could only move her scared eyes frantically, trying to see what that crazy wanker was up to. The Dark Lord was looking at Hermione while making himself comfortable in one of the squashy armchairs.

"You know, Escada, I think I like you better this way. When your filthy mouth is closed."

Hermione shot him with a nasty glare, but all she received in return was deep-voiced laughter…laughter…Suddenly Hermione lost all sense of reality. Riddle's voice disappeared and everything went quiet. She felt like she was dreaming. No noises…Only…

'_It can't be__,' _thought Hermione after realizing that she could only hear a rich, alluring laughter.

_**A woman is standing near a window,**__** looking ,at what seems to be a village of some sort.**_

_**Hermione can not see the woman's face, but she can tell that the woman is clearly tensed and worried. **_

'_Hmm... It feels as if I dove into a memory of some sort,__ almost like a pensive. But how? This positively can't be real! How?' __**Hermione has no idea as to what was going on.**_

"Erm, Hello!"_**calls Hermione to the other woman since they seem to be the only ones in the huge room. There was no reply. Hermione steps closer to the other occupant of the room and tries to touch the woman. She thinks that maybe the woman has not noticed her yet. Possibly she is lost in her own thoughts. She knows it is bad form to so blatantly and rudely disrupt someone from their thoughts, but at the moment knowing where she is took residence over manners. She was God-k**__**nows- where, God-knows-how! As Hermione gently touches the woman's shoulder as to not startle her, she realizes that her hand has just gone completely thru the woman's body. **_

"What the Hell! What is going on here?"_** shouts Hermione, but no one answers. **__'I have to figure out get back!' __**frantically thinking, Hermione starts pacing through the room looking for an exit. Naturally, no exit is to be found.**__ 'Gods what nit-whit thought this room up?' __**Hermione, since she can not find any real means of escape, returns to her previous activity- she tries to take a better look of where she is and who that woman is.**_

'_I wish I looked like her__,' __**bitterly thought Hermione looking at the beautiful woman from a side. It was truly a site to behold. Said lady had long curly hair that fell down in waves; she was dressed like royalty. Her air and natural grace exuded of her. She wore a green and silver gown, that just succeeded in making her look even more regal. Her figure petite and curvy suited her perfectly, making her look like a goddess some sort of.**_

_**Suddenly, Hermione hears a soft pop behind her. She quickly turns around to see another person having apparated inside the room. It is a man, she can tell he is handsome, even though she can not see his face properly. It is blurred for some reason.**_

_**There is a squeak from her left side and the next thing Hermione sees is the lady, who just a mere minute ago cause a small rush of jealousy, running towards the man. The lady jumps in the man's arms, hugging him and kissing his face. With so much love and passion.**_

" Finally, I was so worried. What took you so long?"_**the woman sobs into the man's shoulder.**_

_**He is hugging the woman and laughing. Laughing in that deep alluring voice.**_

'_Wait, it is the same laughter I heard before being dragged here.' __**Now Hermione is really confused. All she can do is watch as the couple stand in the center of that magnificent room.**_

"It's alright, my sweet. You have nothing to worry about."_**Says the man in what Hermione thinks to be the sexiest, silkiest voice she had ever heard. It's almost like liquid chocolate and velvet combined.**_

' _Where have I heard that voice before?' __**Tries to remember Hermione while the couple finally brakes apart. The man is still holding the woman and Hermione notices something sparkling on his finger. She steps closer, **__'Who cares, no one sees me anyway' __**she thinks and tries to have a better look. It was a ring. A very beautiful ring on his "wedding" finger- two snakes formed a circle and tried to bite each other while holding a sparkling diamond in their mouths.**__' Well, he is definitely not a Hupplepuff then.' __**Muses Hermione trying to understand what the hell is going on. It was quite clear to her that it is some sort of a vision or something and that she can not escape from here until the vision has ended. Or somebody ended it. **_**Or**_** she went completely nuts.**_

_**While thinking her not-so-happy thoughts, Hermione does not pay attention to the couple and is looking at the village outside.**__'Where am I? Have I finally gone nuts? Ohh, at least nothing can be worse than that.' M__**uses a confused Hermione to herself. Then, she hears a strange noise. It sounds like…**_

'_No fucking way, it cannot be!' __**Mentally screams Hermione turning around to the source of the noise. **_

'_Oh, Gods, please anything but that. Merlin, even the rat bastard Riddle would be more welcomed than _**that**_!' __**begs Hermione while trying to figure out what to do. She can not escape the room and it seemed that she has to bear witness ,be an unwilling one to what is happening in the room.**_

"**Oh ,yesss…I love it. Ohh..." **_**the woman**__**moans lying on some sort of fur. **__'Must be transfigured from something.' __**while the man is sucking and licking**__**her**__**breasts.**_

_**No need to add that shocked to core Hermione and that she had a perfect view of **__**everything**__** since the couple was completely naked. **_

'_I wish I watched porn more often,' __**bitterly thought Hermione while trying to find a way out; not willing to be a voyeur.**_

_**Desperation, confusion, shame- those were the feelings Hermione has finally understanding that she**__H__**as**__**to watch. Otherwise she will be stuck here. **_

'_Great! You are one hell of a lucky lady, Hermione Granger! First you loose your darling friends and almost land your ass in Azkaban, then you find yourself 50 years in the past with none other than the fucking Dark Lord breathing down your neck and now this? Free porn from Merlin-knows-who Merlin-knows-where and Merlin-knows-what-for.'__ 'Hmm…Maybe it is some sort of a lesson in the 40s? Yeah, right. It is all Riddle's fault anyway,' __**Fumes Hermione accepting her fate. So Hermione made herself comfortable in the corner of the room trying her best not to look at the couple, who was now having**__** some **__** VERY PHYSICAL**__** action and not to listen to the lustful moans coming from both of parties. **_

_**After a couple of minutes of listening to the most lustful sounds Hermione has ever heard, she decides that, perhaps, a lesson on how to do**__ T__**hat**__**will be useful in the future.**_

'_It's not like I have a choice anyway.' __**Trying to convince her conscience reasons Hermione while finally having a look at her first porn action.**_

'_Ok, not first. Who cares?' __**Snaps Hermione at her conscience**__ 'It's not like I'm not crazy anyway!' _

_**Ten more minutes latter Hermione has what seems like a million of questions. **__'How can you take something as big as __**That **__into your mouth completely and not suffocate?' __**Wondered an already not quite adequate Hermione. The woman is doing wonders it seems. And the man is more than happy about that. **_"Ohh, yesss, yesss, you are sssso perfect..." _**continues moaning the man.**_

'_What is it with the letter 's'? Or does everyone talk like that while doing I__**t**__?'_

_**The woman stands up from her kneeling position and Hermione has a perfect view of what she believes to be a perfect male body. The man is very tall; he has wide shoulders, very strong arms and muscular legs. Snapping from her stupor, Hermione realizes that she was drooling. **_

'_Holy Merlin. Now I am a pervert as well.' __**She cries to herself.**_

"_When is this going to stop!"__** Yells Hermione out loud. No answer.**_

'_Figures,' __**fumes Ms. Escada. **__'When __**they**__**end**__, it ends as well.'_

_**However, the man's next actions make Hermione forget about how unfortunate she always is.**_

'_Wow! Can you actually do that?' __**Hermione has just turned 18, she had seen some adult-action on TV many times. She even liked it, but never in her life has Hermione seen **__**that **__**so close and so real. **__'And so passionate' __**quietly adds the victim. **_

'_I wonder if it feels good..' __**an already intrigued Hermione thinks while crawling closer.**_

'_If I must suffer, then at least I will gain some sort of knowledge as well,' __**reasons her actions the-newly-appointer-witness.**_

"Don't stop, don't stop!"_**cries the woman answering Hermione's previous question. **_

_**A rich laugher is an answer to a cry.**_

_**Since Hermione is standing on all fours and very close to the couple, she decides there is no use in denying that their actions have made her horny. So horny, that Hermione had troubles thinking. She could only watch. Skin to skin…body to body…passionate, wild kisses…moans and cries…**_

_**Hermione has already forgot where she is, why she is there and even what her name is.**_

_**Her eyes are pinned to the still struggling couple who is still having sex after what seems like an hour or two.**_

" I want that as well,"_**moans Hermione out loud. She did not care anymore if there was somebody else in the room or if the married couple would hear her.**_

_**She comes to the conclusion that they were husband and wife after seeing almost identical ring on the woman's finger while the woman was scratching her husband's back. Plus, those two seem way too comfortable with each other, meaning that they have been doing**__**this**__** for**__**quite some time. While looking at them, Hermione has that weird and creepy feeling in her heart. It feels as if those two on the floor were one person; not only physically but emotionally as well.**_

_**Worst of all, she feels as if she knows them. Which is impossible.**_

_**Finally, the woman on the floor starts shaking uncontrollably. **__'Like for the 5__th__ time already...'__** completely disoriented and out-of-her-mind Hermione bitterly noticed. She envied that girl. Yes, girl, not a woman as she thought first. The girl is not older than maybe 23. The man is, it seems, the same age. Most of all, Hermione envied not the physical pleasure the girl was receiving for quite some time already; she envied their marriage, their feelings.**_

_**She can see their faces now, they are beautiful but for some unknown reason, Hermione can not remember them for a second. All in hopes to understand who those people are. Not that she cares now.**_

_**She wants that man to look at**_**her**_**and not his wife with that passion and possession. Hermione wants him to do all those things to**_**her**_**, he had done to pleasure his wife. She wants him. Wants that voice that makes even her crazy. For him to whisper all those sweet naughty things to**_**her**_** and not to his wife. **_

"_Come, come for me, my wife," __**whispered in that seducing voice while it's owner continues to hold his shaking wife and lick her neck.**_

"I love youuu..!!!"_** screams the wife finally reaching the point.**_

"You're mine, forever mine"_**whispers the man before stopping for a second and then letting such a moan out that Hermione almost comes undone.**_

With a second, Hermione finds herself lying in bed in her new room. Still disoriented and horny, Hermione looks to her right wereshe sees Tom Riddle sitting on her bedside, looking at her. She has never seen such a look from Tom. It was unnerving, the way he is eating her with his eyes. If only Hermione was in better condition, she would have undoubtedly noticed that Tom was as disoriented as she was. But since her brain is on vacation, the only thing she notices is that there is an extremely handsome young man sitting near her. Tom is looking at Hermione still not understanding what the hell was going on. Surprise after surprise. But even **this** is beyond imagination. His mind is trying to comprehend what is happening and then it's a blown to hell, when Tom feels a young curvy body press into him. His gaze focuses to see the reason for his headache, leaning onto him with such a lustful sexy glint in her eyes, that the Dark Lord decides to think later. Hermione is staring at Tom, leaning heavily into him with only one though in her head _'I want him.' _The next second Hermione feels her lips being captured in the most wonderfully passionate and will-consuming kiss she has ever known.

Tom's lips are soft and demanding. His sneaky tongue is exploring her mouth. His hands are strong and feel wonderful pressing her on to his lean body even harder. '_This is heaven,'_ thinks Hermione letting her hands bury themselves in Tom's black shiny hair. After what seems an eternity, they brake apart for some air.

'_His eyes are blue. Why did I used to think that they were cold like ice? They are like two perfect diamonds. They're a kaleidoscope of everything that he is,__ was ,and ever will be.'_ thinks Hermione whilst looking into the Dark Lord's eyes.

' _Who are you?'_ Thinks Tom while resuming their previous activity. Never let it be said that the Dark Lord can't multi-task wonderfully.

The second kiss is even more demanding and powerful than the last. So powerful the result is leaving Hermione breathless. To her it felt like she was on fire when Tom's lips started kissing and licking her neck. "Oh my God," she moans aroused beyond imagination.

Hermione starts whimpering when Tom, having finally removed her clothes turns his attention to her breasts. _'So this is what she felt. Oh, God!'_

When Tom's one hand reaches her core, Hermione thinks she might explode.

"Ahhh!Don't stop!" she cries when Tom's fingers start playing with her clit.

A rich and for some unknown reason familiar laughter reaches Hermione's ears.

'_This is just pure bliss. I can't believe Tom is doing it. Tom…Wait, Tom…Tom Marvolo Riddle, VOLDEMORT is doing that!!! I am about to have sex with the Dark Lord!'_ She mentally screams trying to find strength to push him away. She does not want to. She has to admit to herself that it is the Dark Lord himself in bed with her. Not some innocent fumbling boy.

"Tooom stoooop" She croaks only to be interrupted by what seems to be an explosion inside of her."Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods!" cries Hermione while floating on the waves of her strongest orgasm ever. She is seeing stars. There is definitely no better place than this.

After what seems like an eternity, Hermione returns back to earth. Slowly blinking, she sees Tom who is now sitting on the side of her bed fully clothed. Her mind is too foggy now and too slow.

However, she does notice that Tom's gaze is very much different from what she has seen some time before. His gaze is hard and calculating.

'_His eyes __**are**__ like diamonds-so different every time I look into them,'_ thinks Hermione not quite understanding why he stopped.

'_It's not like because he has a soul. It's already ripped in peaces and hidden in Horcruxes.'_ Now Hermione is sitting on the bed looking at Tom. She does not like what she sees. His eyes have become even colder than before. His whole demeanor screams of power and she definitely does not like that dark gaze- it promises murder.

'_What did I do?'_ starts panicking Hermione.

"Em…Tom?" she tries.

"Your schedule is on your table, Escada. I will see you in the morning." Emotionless, cold voice makes Hermione shiver.

After Tom steps out the door and has slammed it shut, Hermione tries to stop her heart from jumping out from her chest. "What happened?" asks Hermione out loud. No answered. She was left all alone in her new room.

After leaving her room, Tom quickly starts walking towards the second floor. He needs to think so no one is to disturb him. Reaching the second floor, he steps towards Girl's abandoned bathroom. Stopping before the sink with a snake in-graved on it. Tom takes at look at himself in the mirror.

He really does need to think. Today's surprises started to form a very interesting and mysterious, to becoming a riddle leading towards another riddle. He smirked at that. Yes, he has to solve a riddle to be able to start another riddle that will surely lead towards another. A riddle about few interconnected things, that he was sure of.

'_Riddle me this, riddle me that ,my lovely Miss Escada..." _mused Tom. '_But you will NOT riddle about My Horcruxes._

_But I will riddle about YOUR knowledge of my new name,__ my dear horny watcher.' _Dangerously smiled the Dark Lord moving back towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

' _The one thing you __**will**__ definitely tell me about Escada, is where the hell have you seen __**that**__ ring before.' _Thought Tom pulling a shiny ring from his pocket. _'Legilimency is such a wonderful thing, especially if you are a Master in it'._

Smirking, Tom hissed the password.

"_**Open".**_


	8. Pros and Contras

Hey, all! Here is a new chapter, betaed by the wonderful **RoseTyler**.

It's very short, but it is important and I just did not feel like merging this chapter with the others.

Let me know, what you think!

P.S I am the only one who has problems with downloading It's just crazy, the website hates me.

_Smirking, Tom hissed the password_.

"_**Open"**_

**Chapter 7. **

**Hermione**

"What happened?" asked Hermione out loud. As always, no one answered. If there ever was something Hermione could not understand, she would analyze the situation and look for answers. One way or another she would have her answers. However, it seemed that the situation she currently found herself in, was irresolvable.

Pushing thoughts of Riddle and the strange dream aside, Hermione stood up from her bed and walked towards her new trunk. She still had a lot of things to unpack and sort through. New clothing that no matter how many times she looked at it,it never seemed to look familiar. Skirts that she would have associated with old fashioned and blouses that looked more like clothing her grandmother would have worn in her youth filled her trunk. What she wouldn't give for her denims and tees right now. Much more comfortable. Much more Hermione. But the times were different then. Women wore more feminine clothing and to think of wearing the type of clothing that women wore in her time. Well let's just say murmurs and quick whispers were a sure thing. She was almost done sorting thru her new "wardrobe", when she came to her school uniforms. She felt the fabric soft cotton and silk lining, just like she remembered ._'Well, at least some things never change.'_ She mused. It felt very strange to see green and silver instead of red and gold, but it seemed that nothing was the same anymore.

There were a lot more important things in need of Hermione's attention- her current situation, Azkaban, the future of the entire Wizarding World, the future of the Muggle World, the voice that apparently only she could hear and of course Riddle.

The most important thing that disturbed Hermione at the moment was what to do next. She had a choice- either somehow to try and return back into the future and possibly face Azkaban, or stay here in the past with that maniacal git. Thinking about her options, Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes- really, what was she supposed to do. She was doomed either way. She was alone. Completely alone. No friends, mother, father, hope.

'_No one cares about me. I have no one to care about. Should I try to return back to the future, Even though I know I will be sentenced to Azkaban.'_ Bitterly mused Hermione. The thought alone, that her friends abandoned her when she needed them the most made her heart ache. She still could not understand what went wrong with her life. It seemed as if somebody above cursed her; she had no life anymore. Her family was killed, her friends abandoned her and now she was stuck with history's most dangerous psychopathic maniac in the last two centuries. She had to decide and she knew that. Hermione being her always logical self thought, weigh her options. Yes, that was the best course of action here. But how was the real question. Then it came to her. She decided to make a list of pros and contras.

Nibbling on her feather quill, Hermione began writing.

First option was a _"Return back to the future"_ list.

_Pros:_

_1. No Riddle._

And then she stopped. There were no more pros. That thought alone made Hermione so sad and desperate, that she wanted to simply die. She remembered a time when she would not had to even think it twice. But...oh how times have changed...No more pros for coming home.

Gathering her wits, she continued the list.

_Contras:_

_1.Azkaban_

_2.Voldemort_

_3.Dead parents_

_4.No family_

_5.Order of the Phoenix _

_6.War deaths_

_8.No seventh year _

_9.No future_

_10. Harry and Ron_

The last line was the worst. She had no friends. At all. It did not really matter anymore, that Hermione would stick by them when they needed her, or that she was always supportive no matter the consequences. That she was usually the brains of their operations. She was abandoned. Discarded, as simple as that. Refusing to cry, Hermione started the second option list. _"Staying in the past"_

_Pros:_

_1.No Azkaban_

_2.A chance to start all over again_

_3.Knowledge of the future_

_4.Hogwarts. 7__th__ year education_

_5.A chance to live_

_6.Freedom_

There were much more pros on that list, which made Hermione somewhat nervous. It seemed that there really was no other option. Finally, when the contras were added, Hermione made up her mind.

She was staying.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom before going back to bed. All other problems she would have to start solving tomorrow.

Lying lonely on the wooden desk, the second parchment held only two words.

_Contras:_

_1.Riddle._


	9. Tom

It looks like a second chappy in a row! Yey!

All the mistakes you may/will find belong to ME. Do not blame my beta, because the chappy has not been betaed yet.As soon as RoseTyler checks it out, I will replace that one with the betaed version. So please, no flamming for the spelling :) English is not my first language!

**Chapter 8. Tom.**

It was well after midnight when Tom returned to his room. This was one hell of a day and he was really looking forward to having some sleep at last.

Taking his uniform off, Tom went to the bathroom to have a shower. His headache was killing him, but there was no way he was going to drink the potion tonight. He was becoming an addict and he was not happy about it. His constant headaches were killing him, plus it was only on a rare occasion that he could get a good night sleep. His involvement with the Dark Arts was taking it's toll on him. No one ever would have said that Tom was a fluffy puppy, but lately he was basically loosing his mind. He was becoming more and more aggressive and impatient, constant headache adding to his already "sweet" character. But really, Tom did not complain. His power was growing, the number of followers was increasing and, all in all, he was satisfied. One could say that Tom was even happy, but Dark Lords don't do "happy".

Drying his body with a green towel, Tom went to bed. Just as he finally decided to get some sleep, somebody knocked on the door.

'_Great,'_ mentally snapped Riddle and went to see who the hell decided to add to today's wonderful collection of surprises.

Since the knocking did not repeat, Tom guessed that the person outside his door must be a student. A student, scared to repeat the knocking. The Dark Lord liked the way everybody around him feared and admired his powers.

Well, almost everybody.

'_I'll deal with her tomorrow,'_ thought Tom taking his time to put on his outer robe. Even thinking about her made him want to rip the pillow with his teeth. Catching himself on that thought Tom mused for a second if madness was contagious- he could already imagine Dumbledore's face if Tom started ripping pillows with his teeth. That thought alone improved his mood and Tom decided that whoever was bothering him now would live.

Abraxas Malfoy, Tom's Death Eater, an arrogant pureblood was the one that disturbed Tom's rest.

"What is it, Malfoy?" snapped Tom. "You better have a good reason for disturbing me now".

Malfoy visibly swallowed, trying to calm down. He really hoped that the Dark Lord was not busy when he disturbed him. Abraxas could clearly remember the last time he approached the Head Boy's rooms. His bones still ached after a round of Cruciatus. How the hell was he supposed to know that Tom was busy with some Ravenclaw chic. So now, Abraxas was silently praying that the Head Boy was alone.

"My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but we were unable to find you earlier." Murmured the Malfoy heir.

"Who is that "we", Malfoy?" Annoyed, hissed the Dark Lord. Even though Abraxas was one of his most loyal servants, and he was one of the smartest as well, Tom was still pissed. Everybody around him was just irritatingly stupid.

"Me and Orion, my Lord. We wanted to ask you about the new girl."

Poor Abraxas did not really know that the new girl had already become Tom's headache number one and only mentioning her at the moment, would bring him some unpleasant experience.

"The new girl, you say," all but hissed the Dark Lord, "the new girl".

Malfoy stood shocked at the anger and annoyance he heard in Tom's voice. For a second Abraxas thought that perhaps Tom was speaking in Parseltongue, because the hissing was evident, but after a second he just guessed that the Dark Lord was beyond pissed. That always meant one thing- pain.

"What about her, Malfoy?"

Abraxas wondered what had happened between Tom and that Hermione girl. When he first saw her he did not really pay attention- there was nothing special about her.

Abraxas always enjoyed tall, curvy and beautiful females, and the newcomer was rather short and plain all in all. Sure, she had a nice face, but nothing beyond that. Besides, her hair made Malfoy shudder : how can one have such a rat's nest instead of nice hair was beyond him. However, it seemed that Escada caught somebody else's attention. And that somebody else being Tom Riddle, made the Slytherins uneasy- they had to know how to behave with that girl, because lately it was no surprise to find one of the them screaming under the Cruciatus curse simply because the Dark Lord had a bad mood.

"We hoped that you could tell us about that girl. How should we treat her, my Lord? She seemed a bit off when I last saw her." Explained an already very nervous Malfoy. He could guess the answer already if Tom's twitching eye had anything to do with it.

"Leave her to me, I think I told you that already. Do I have to repeat myself all the time simply because all of you are as smart as that oaf Hagrid?".

Mentally, Abraxas was already trying to remember if they had any of the "After-Cruciatus" potion left in their room.

"I don't want to hear another word about her. Not a word, not a thought, not a whisper. Is that clear enough, Malfoy?" venomously whispered the Head Boy.

"Yes, yes, my Lord. I understood perfectly," whined somewhat relieved Malfoy, because the Dark Lord was calming down. That meant painless night.

"Now go, before I make you regret you coming here in the first place." Drawled Riddle slamming the door in front of Abraxas' face.

'_Whoaa, that was close. I'll have to take a better look at that Escada chic, there must be something about her if the Dark Lord's mood has anything to do with her.'_ Thought a relieved Malfoy heading towards the common room.

It was time to get some beauty sleep.


	10. We just looove each other

This is the longest chappy I have written. As you can guess, this is not betaed yet, so blame me for any mistakes you may/will find. This chapter shows some things from Hermione's past, so that Hermione would not be too OOC in this story. And also, please pay attention to some words/ phrases that are written in _italics_.

P.S Tom Riddle has always been, is, will be a BASTARD. He will not change and he will definately NOT be a fluffy Light Lord. He IS a monster. A handsome one, but still a heartless monster. It's too late for him to change.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9.

The ancient castle was quiet when the first rays of light touched its magnificent walls. Sunshine was dancing from tower to tower, illuminating dark corridors and spacious halls.

Hogwarts was waking up.

Hermione had woken up ten minutes before the alarm clock went off, taking her time to get up. Yesterday she decided that it was time to start a new life, to get over the pain and disappointment of the past, or future, depending from whose point of view you would look at it. There were many obstacles on her way, but nothing drastic. She could and she _would_ deal with everything, Hermione vowed to herself. No one could force her to return back because no one simply knew that she was from the future.

Playing with time was a dangerous thing to do, Hermione was well aware of that, having some experience in her 3rd year, but her current situation was different. It was not a time-turner that brought her here; to be honest Hermione still had no idea what had happened that day. She would find out eventually .She could deal with her sorrow and pain, she was a strong person, decided Hermione getting up.

A new day has begun and it was time to prove to herself and everybody else what she was worth. She was alone, no one to take care of, and no one to take care of her: no parents , no friends. It was very sad and her heart still hurt thinking about it, but at the same time, she understood one other thing – she was alone, what meant that she had no on to worry about, no one to occupy her time, no one to disturb her from learning, from spending all of her time with the only true friends she ever had- books.

Hermione always had trouble befriending other people.

When she was younger, just before starting Hogwarts, Hermione had no friends at all.

In primary school she was an outcast. Other children would always make fun of her personality, her hair, her teeth; tease her because she simply loved to study. Children were cruel to her by all means. She knew she was no beauty-princess, but she was not a troll either. That's when Hermione learned her first lesson- _do not judge by appearances_.

There was one girl though, that was fairly nice to Hermione, she would even sit with her during the lessons. Hermione used to help her with tasks and homework , she thought she had a first real friend. How sadly she was mistaken. Amanda, she remembered the said girl's name, after getting "Excellent" for her year's final test (which was written by Hermione), embarrassed her in front of the whole school body. At first, Hermione did not understand what she had done wrong to anger Amanda, but later she understood the whole thing- she was simply used. And then thrown away, betrayed and embarrassed . Even being so young, she learned her second lesson. _Trust no one. _

Then, when Hermione started her first year at Hogwarts, she did not really believe that she would make any friends. She could clearly remember the arrogant Draco Malfoy looking down at her, she remembered all those pureblood children who thought themselves so perfect that it was disgusting. And then, she remembered how nasty Ron Weasley was to her at first, making her cry. Yes, she loved to learn and loved to be the first in her classes, but most of all, she wanted _to prove_ that she really _belonged _tot that world. That she _was worth_ being a witch.

No one seemed to understand that. For some time she thought that Harry would understand her, since Harry was also muggle-raised, but later Hermione understood another thing- Harry Potter was Harry Potter and she was not. When Harry got praised simply because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and because he had his mother's eyes, Hermione had to work hard to achieve something. Towards her last year, Hermione realized that she was the only muggle-born in Hogwarts who gave her best to earn her place. Others were comfortable being common.

Yes, that's the word Hermione hated- _common_. Common people, standard, the same- she hated being like everybody else. She was an individual and wanted to be taken as one. Not like a stupid little mudblood. _Knowledge was everything_, was her lesson number three.

Hermione put on her new school robes, green, she thought again, gathered her books for today's lessons and picked up the schedule that Riddle had left yesterday.

Thinking about the Head Boy she groaned. A whole year with Riddle nearby. What a joy!

Riddle or no Riddle, Hermione was positive to continue her education.

The only thing that mattered now, thought Hermione bitterly.

Still, she felt uneasy with yesterday's events. To only think that she had almost slept with this monster made her ill. Sure, no one could deny that Tom Riddle was a very handsome young man, but she knew better than to judge by appearances. He was a sick, perverted, psychopathic manipulator who had no conscious or morals what so ever.

The only option Hermione had, she decided, was to not to get in his way. That's it. She was not going to fight with him, she was not going to hunt his Horcruxes down and destroy them, nor was she going to go anywhere near him.

One cannot change the future, thought Hermione while trying to comb her hair. He would still become the Dark Lord no matter what; the only way for him to stop would be to kill him. Even though Hermione was not sure anymore that she was completely sane, but she definitely was not stupid. She was no Harry Potter, who would sacrifice his own life for the greater good, nor was she Dumbledore. Let it be Dumbledore's concern how to destroy Tom Riddle, mused Hermione. The bastard already had at least two horcruxes, so she was not going to interfere.

Yesterday Hermione made up her mind- after graduating Hogwarts, she would move to Germany or maybe the States. Anywhere is good, as long as Riddle's not there.

She was almost ready when she heard a knock. _'Weird'_, thought Hermione while opening the door.

"I see that you're ready, Escada. Good. Come, I'll show you the way to the Great Hall where breakfast is served." Calm, steady voice belonged to no other than the Head Boy himself.

"Good morning to you too, Riddle." She would stick by her decision. There was no need to have a very angry and crazy Dark Lord breathing down your neck.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow was the only sign that Riddle was surprised.

"Yes, good indeed. Shall we?" asked the Hear Boy elegantly half-bowing to her while motioning with his hand towards the way to the Great Hall. Of course, the bastard could not do anything without mocking.

Holding her mouth shut, Hermione stepped out of the room, closed her door and went with the Head Boy to have breakfast.

They walked in silence.

Students were already filling the corridors like ants. Riddle was quiet, he had not said any nasty thing to her yet, but he was up to something. That she was sure of.

And having a plotting crazy sadist was not something Hermione counted on. She thought that maybe Riddle would just harass her, or something, but she should have known better- even though he was a psycho, he was an intelligent one. She hated to admit it, but he was brilliant, after all she had seen his school files, plus she knew the depths of magic Voldemort was into.

All in all, she could have lived with it. However, it seemed that her plan not to annoy him would be as successful as Luna Lovegood becoming normal. He did not do anything to her today, but his mere presence was making her shake with different emotions.

Mind you, that Hermione was not a very emotional person, she was more rational and logical, but that man was driving her nuts. He annoyed her beyond reason; all she wanted to do was to jump on him and tear his hair out, scratch his face…Bastard. He would pay for annoying her.

No one messed with Hermione and got away with no consequences.

"I did not know you work as a concierge as well. I thought that being a bell-boy was your only occupation, Mr.Riddle." Politely inquired Hermione Escada.

What Hermione did not know was that the Dark Lord Jr. was having the same thoughts. It's just that he could not decide what to do first- suffocate, hit, curse her. He wanted to rip her rat's nest with his hands or teeth, he was beyond reason as well. He was going nuts, Tom decided. And it was all her fault.

And then he heard her annoying voice asking him, no, _telling_ him that she thought he was a bloody bell-boy as well a fucking concierge. '_Bitch'_, he thought.

"Have no worries, Ms. Escada. I am not a threat to your position. No one would do better at this, that you." Polite, charming, smiling. That meant no good for Hermione and she got the message, but could not stop herself from still asking that question.

"What position are you talking about?" asked Hermione already guessing what kind of shit can fly from Riddle's mouth.

"Why, Hogwarts' newest besom, of course. By the way, may I ask if _that_", said Riddle pointing at her hair, "was intentional or an accident".

'_I will kill you, Riddle'_ The hair issue was one of those things that was not to touched.

She was about to open her mouth to retort, but somebody pushed her from behind.

For unknown reasons again, Riddle caught her as she was about to fall down.

The embrace lasted a second before both Tom and Hermione jumped apart, staring at each other.

"Oops, sorry," said the pusher. Hermione turned to have a look and found herself staring at Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" asked shocked to the core Escada.

"E, no sorry. I am not Ron. I am William. William Weasley." Introduced himself the "Ron" boy.

'_Ron's relative. Must be his grandfather, because they do look so alike,' _thought Hermione before she heard Riddle's annoying voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Do look where you're going". Oh, right, he was the Head Boy. Hermione was about to say that ten points was too much and defend Gryffindor when she remembered she was actually in Slytherin this time. Bugger.

In order not to make a fool of herself, Hermione decided to go inside the Great Hall and then headed towards the Gryffindor table when a firm hand caught her elbow.

"I know that you're a retard, Escada, but I did not know you were color-blind as well." With that Tom shoved her towards the Slytherin table.

"Please do take a seat, Ms. Escada," drawled his annoying voice.

Fuming, Hermione sat down at the bench looking around the hall. _Of course_, Riddle _had_ to sit straight opposite her, so that she lost her appetite.

Other Slytherins remained quiet, which was odd for Hermione. But, she guessed, this was a different time when every Slytherin was under Riddle's thumb. Since the Head Boy began to eat without introducing the newcomer, other followed his example.

Hermione decided that Riddle was not worth malnourishment and put some bacon, eggs and toast onto her plate. She could see Walburga Black sitting beside Tom, looking like a lost puppy.

'_Must be Bellatrix's mother or aunt. It must be a family trait- __happily licking Dark Lord's boots.'_

On Tom's left side was seated a Malfoy, that she was sure of, because a Malfoy and a Weasley are always recognizable.

Hermione tried not to look at Tom, who sometimes would throw her some weird glances, and started thinking about the next class- Charms.

It had to be that same moment for **it** to return.

"_**Ohhhhh**_**"**

Startled, Hermione looked at Riddle. Did he just _moan_?

Hearing nothing else, Hermione resumed her eating. '_Weird_'.

She did not notice Tom looking at her strangely since her eyes were on her plate. Hermione was trying really hard to act like a normal student.

"_**Oh, yessssss, it's time to lick my favorite dessert". **_

This time however, everybody near Hermione noticed her completely shocked eyes looking at Riddle.

"What?" snapped the Head Boy. That girl was weird at least. What now?

"Are you completely out of your mind, Riddle? Please refrain from commenting on your eating habits. What do you want to lick anyway? And stop moaning, you disturb me." Deadpanned Ms.Escada.

Malfoy chocked on his toast and started coughing while the rest of the table looked at Hermione as if she was already dead.

"We'll talk later, Escada." Hissed angry Riddle. Slytherins shivered knowing what "talking" meant in Head Boy's interpretation. Some even felt sorry for the girl.

Somehow Hermione managed to go through the breakfast with any other surprises and now was looking at the Charm's teacher. Of course, Professor Flitwick.

The lesson was not that interesting, seeing that Hermione already knew the topic. The Professor, however, was so happy that it seemed as if he was going to explode. Now Flitwick had two favorite students and one of those students was not very happy about it.

Riddle became suspicious of Hermione during the Charms. Well, he was suspicious before, but it was different. Before, he knew she was crazy, bitchy and weird. Now he knew she was smart as well.

'_Interesting. Very interesting,'_ thought Tom seating himself in a Potion's class. He was bored, but for some unknown reason he hoped that Escada would not disappoint him. It seemed that she was becoming a very interesting challenge.

His future "challenge" walked calmly into the class. It seemed she was at ease at Hogwarts, what was weird. It felt as if she knew the castle, but that was impossible.

Tom smirked when he saw what troubled Escada. There were no seats left on the Slytherin side and she would not dare sitting with Gryffindors, he was sure of that.

Seeing that the only free place was near Riddle, Hermione sighed and walked towards him.

"May I?" politely asked Hermione while throwing daggers at Tom with her glare.

"Oh, yes, please," sweetly drawled the Head Boy who was more amused than he could remember.

Hermione took her seat, shifting as far as possible from her neighbor.

Professor Slughorn was already in the class and he was beaming at Hermione

"Oh, hello, my dear. You must be miss Escada, correct?", Slughorn was as fat and sluggy as she remembered.

"Yes, sir, I am".

"Wonderful, wonderful. You must be related to Corelius Escada. Wonderful potions master he was!" inquired Slughorn while greeting her,

"Yes sir, I am." Carefully replied Hermione after hearing that the said potion's master had apparently passed away.

"My dear, since you are new here, I think it would be a great experience for you to sit with my best student, our Head Boy. I am sure you and Tom will get along wonderfully", said Slughorn as he beamed at Hermione who was sitting next to Tom Riddle.

' _Wonderfully indeed'_, thought both Tom and Hermione and sent each other hateful glances.

"Now, since everybody is seated, we will start with today's lesson. You all are the 7th years and soon will finish your last year. Today, we will be brewing something, that may help you in the future," said Slughorn and winked at Tom. Hermione, being seated near the Head Boy, almost threw up, when she saw his charming smile directed at Professor.

"Asslicker," murmured a very annoyed Hermione. She really did not understand why, but Riddle's every move, every word and even every breath was driving her nuts.

Besides having a sharp brain, magnificent magical powers and a shitty personality, Tom Riddle also had a very good hearing.

And maaaan, he wanted nothing more in the world than to slowly kill the little menace, even if he had to go to Azkaban for life. He just could not stand her. Everything about her pissed him off.

Just about when Tom finally decided to suffocate Escada, hell with Azkaban, Slughorn interrupted.

"Today we will be brewing a potion called _"Verus alius geminus"_. Could anybody tell me what for can this very difficult potion be used for?

Everybody was already used that the only person who knew everything was Tom Riddle.

That was until Hermione Escada's hand shot up in the air.

"Ahh, miss Escada, please tell us how this potion could be used?

Riddle was arrogantly smirking at Hermione, thinking that this time there is no way for her to know the answer. It was an Advanced Potions serum and information was hard to find.

Hermione wanted to hit him hard. Really hard. How dare he! He was in for a surprise. Again.

"_Verus alius geminus"_ is Latin for _True Other Half _or _Twin_, which is a potion to reveal soulmates.The person who drinks the potion should spill 4 drops of his/her blood on the 3rd day of a new moon and then swallow the potion. After that the drinker is supposed to take a quill and a parchment and the hand of the drinker will write down the name of the soulmate if one exists. If the drinker has no soulmate, then the parchment will burn away.Besides that, only true names will be revealed, meaning that a name given by birth will appear on the parchment. There are also three colors of ink to appear.If the soulmates are to be good for each other and live in peace and harmony, then the ink will turn red.If the soulmates are to be passionate and tender with each other, the ink will turn green.

However, the rarest thing is for the ink to turn several colors, also known _as Colors of Life_. This means that those two people are destined to experience passion, hate, anger, lust, possessiveness, jealousy and all kind of different emotions beyond imagination toward each other. _However, love is not one of them_. Love can be learned and earned, so the potion has no say in it. This kind of bond can be seen once in a thousand years. The paths of those two will always be crossed, for one can not be whole with another."

When Hermione finished her speech, the class fell silent. Slughorn was looking as if Christmas came earlier and the rest of the class was speechless. Hermione turned to look at Tom Riddle for reasons unknown to her and found him looking weirdly at her. There was some disturbing emotion in those cruel blue eyes that Hermione just could not describe, but it made her shiver.

Riddle was staring at Hermione and thinking :

' _A challenge indeed'._


	11. Before the storm

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I was in the middle of next chapter when I decided to break it in two peaces, simply because the next capter is VERY difficult to write. I am almost done with it as well, so you can expect it in a couple of days.

A/N Some violence in this chapter, but be aware of the next one. Not beta-ed yet. Mistakes are all mine.

P.S Once again, I will repeat that Tom Riddle is to remain BAD, no matter what. If you have any fantasies that he will be redeemed, I am afraid the story is not for you then.

This chapter goes to Nerys, who inspired the next ( crucial and my favorite ) chapter!

_A challenge indeed._

**Chapter 10.**

**Before the storm.**

After what seemed like an endless day, Hermione finally got to her room. She was tired, angry, annoyed and sleepy. It was definitely a weird combination. Sitting down on her bed and taking her clothes off, Hermione lay down to have some rest. Today's events were taking its toll on her body and mind. After that dreadful Potions class where she found herself in the center of everybody's attention, Hermione had to go through Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff as well. It would have been all right, had it not been for Riddle. He was staring at her all the time. And really, Hermione could not tell what freaked her out more- the fact that Riddle's stare promised some painful "chit-chat", or that he was looking at her as though she was his new toy to play with.

Luckily, with almost no homework for tomorrow, Hermione was done with a couple of small assignments in an hour.

It looked like the program in the 40s was a little bit easier, especially the History class.

'_Figures,'_ mentally snickering she thought, _' Voldemort did not get to "add" to the history. Yet, anyway'. _

"Duh, no more thinking about that monster, Hermione. It's enough!" ordered herself already annoyed Escada.

It was well after ten o'clock in the evening now, past-curfew time and Hermione was getting ready to go to bed. Before that she decided to relax a bit in her new bathtub, laying in hot water filled with colorful bubbles.

"Colorful," mused Hermione out loud, " I just don't like that word anymore".

How could Slughorn be _that_ stupid as to give them this dreadful potion to brew? It was not that Hermione did not enjoy challenges, and that particular potion was extremely difficult to brew, not to mention it would take at least three months.

It was just that having _Him _as a partner in Potions, hell, _everywhere,_ was a nightmare to any sane person. Plus, didn't Slughorn understand that by giving this potion to hormonal teenagers would lead to a catastrophe? One stupid enough would just follow the results of the said potion and end up in a relationship with somebody one didn't even like. Even though Hermione did not add it in the class when answering Slughorn's question, she was well aware, that the first two options of the potion's result were _very_ frequent.

The last one, the so-called _True Result, _meaning the Colors of Life, was extremely, extremely rare.She was quite sure that there hadn't been a "colorful" match for centuries.

"No wonder," she bitterly snorted.

Wiggling her toes in colorful foam, Hermione tried not to think who she might end up with.

"The parchment will probably burn away." Started thinking Hermione out loud. It really helped her when she talked to herself out loud, not like she had anybody to talk to anyway.

"Really, who could be my soulmate? I am not made for that." Everybody around were just horny teenagers with no goals in life and no brains to achieve anything. Hermione tried to picture a perfect companion for herself while sticking her fingers through the formed funny bubbles.

One by one, Hermione destroyed colorful bubbles while naming out loud her so-called perfect imaginary soul-mate's characteristics.

"Intelligent". The blue bubble went down first.

"Powerful". The yellow one followed.

"Strong- willed". The red one said good-bye.

"Determined". The orange bubble disappeared with a soft cry.

"Passionate". The violet one joined its friends.

"Cunning". The pink one exploded.

"Intriguing". The pearly bubble sadly blinked before dissolving in the air.

"Charming". The brown one went away unnoticed.

"Charismatic". The golden bubble drowned quickly.

"Handsome would be perfect". Did the silver bubble smirk at her?

"One full of mysteries," continued Hermione smacking the biggest bubble. Green.

" He has to be a difficult ridd- ," with a soft cry Hermione clamped her mouth shut with her wet hand before she could finish her last thought. Franticly looking around her, Hermione felt her blood turn to ice and the hot water was not helping at all. It was the previously unknown feeling of something to come, something drastic to happen. And even though Hermione did not believe in Divination, she felt chills go down her spine.

"No, it is not possible".

_Meanwhile._

"Shut up, I said," ordered a very angry Tom Riddle while ramming full force into a sobbing Hufflepuff girl.

Tom was on his way to "talk" with Escada when he saw some Hufflepuff girl approach him in the corridor. By the gleam in her eyes he could tell straight away what she wanted from him even without checking her pitiful mind. _'If she had any at all'_.

Well, it was not a secret really, that Riddle fucked everything that moved and most of the Hogwarts girls had already been in his bed. Once, twice… Not like he cared.

His only "constant" girlfriend, at that word Tom winced, had been Walburga. Really, she was almost perfect for him- adoring, passionate, pureblooded, completely smitten with him and, well, she had a magnificent body as well. Too bad she was a moron in Tom's eyes. To him, it seemed that there was never going to appear a woman he _might _be willing to marry. Women around him were either pretty but dumb, or smart but blessed with a beauty of a troll. If things were not to change, it seemed that he would either marry Walburga, or he would not marry at all, which was fine with him.

Was it really that hard for Mother Nature, at that Tom snickered, to produce a smart, powerful, loyal and pretty witch for him? He definitely had not seen such a witch yet, the one that would make his blood boil. Well, he _had _met one that would drive him nuts, but as soon as Tom thought of _Her_, his eyes turned red. Oh, yes. That one surely made his blood boil and soon Tom would make _her _blood boil. Yes, he definitely loved that particular curse.

However, before meeting with his new pain-in-the-ass he had to calm down a bit. There were still a lot of things that he had to find out, extract them, from someone's head. And to do that, Tom had to remain calm. There was only one way, expect from some torturing session.

And so now he was mercilessly ramming into this Hufflepuff's ass, tearing her apart.

"Tom, pleaseee….stop…" cried the girl again. What was her name? Something like Flower, Flewer, Fluwer? Who the hell named their children like that?

'_Muggles__,' _answered Tom his own question while pointing his wand at the struggling body beneath him. That stupid girl wanted him, so she got him. Or, better to say, _he got her_- painfully, humiliatingly and from behind. Tom really liked her expression when "the Flower girl" got the message- he was not going to kiss her, he was not going to pleasure her- he was going to use her.

The only person Tom kissed or, if he was in a good mood, pleasured, was Walburga. He was definitely not in love with her, but, Tom could admit it to himself, that he liked her in a way. She was very pretty and she knew how to pleasure him. No one could say that Tom was incapable of pleasuring a woman, if he wanted, of course. Which was not very often.

Walking into a shower after kicking the "Flower-girl" out of his room, Tom recalled his last "nice" encounter with Walburga. Oh, yes, he could still feel her astonishment and heavenly pleasure when he decided to play nice with her one night. After passionately kissing her full lips, he took his time sucking, biting and licking her body. Yes, Tom thought, she could be his future spouse. Plus, the potion would likely show that she was bounded to him by the red color of the potion. She was submissive, one hundred percent loyal, even fanatical, and she was very good in bed. Of course, there was no challenge…

Stopping himself from thinking about his "challenge", Tom got out of the shower and went to his living room. There, on his huge bed, lay his only friend, if one could call a snake a friend.

"_**Nagini, it's time to visit somebody**__**," **_Tom hissed at his faithful familiar while picking her up and moving towards the door.

The door between the rooms. _His and Her_.

A/N Sooo, what do you think?


	12. The Storm

Not beta-ed yet, sorry. Thank you all for the great feedback! I am so happy you liked the last chapter! This one, however, freaks me out. I pray that you'll like it. This is the turning point of the story. From now on, things will go faster between Tom and Hermione, so that they finally reach the point where I want them to be. All those chapters, including this one, were some sort of a prologue for the story to come. So, enjoy!!!

Please let me know what you think. All your suggestions, advises and criticism are welcomed!!!

**Chapter 11.**

**The Storm**.

A/N **Warning**- violence, sex scene.

_The door between the rooms. His and Her._

After leaving her bathroom, cold and anxious, Hermione climbed onto her king-size bed, hoping to forget all her worries in her sleep. She tried not to think about her "perfect" match or about the conclusions she had come to. It was way too crazy, even for her. Or him.

Sleep did not come fast enough for Hermione. She was nervous and scared. Riddle did not show up earlier in the evening, even though Hermione was one hundred percent sure that "the talk" would happen tonight. It was well past midnight when she _finally _fell asleep.

Finally, because the damn Head Boy decided to have some fun an hour earlier and "accidentally" forgot to place silencing charms on his room that had interconnecting door with_ her_ room. Not to mention, that Hermione's silencing charms did not help at all- the bastard had done something to the door.

Hermione could hear a loud cry from the girl in Riddle's room, then, she could hear silent moans, she could hear begging and sobbing.

'_Is he eating her alive or something?'_ annoyed, thought Hermione bitterly.

She did not envy the girl. She did not, Hermione repeated to herself. Riddle was a monster and she did not want or need him to lay all his love on her. Definitely **not**.

Pushing aside the memory of Tom Riddle kissing her, devouring her mouth while his hands held her tight, Hermione convinced herself that she was not aroused. For Merlin's sake! She was not a pervert, like _someone, _thought Hermione throwing a nasty glare towards the interconnecting door.

The screaming, moaning and sobbing had been going on for an hour or so before everything went quiet. And that freaked Hermione out. She tried not to imagine what was going on in there.It took her some time to let her fear go and relax.

Heavy eyelids were closing; her breath and her heartbeat were slowing down. Hello, sleep!

Making herself more comfortable, Hermione started to count sheep that were jumping through a barrier in her imaginary world. It always helped.

One sheep jumped, second jumped…tenth jumped…sixty ninth was…weird. It was black with red eyes. Hermione willed the sheep to jump, secretly hoping it would fall. It somehow reminded her of Riddle. Already half way to the dream land Hermione was snickering in her mind while counting the sheep.

'_Malfoy- the ferret, Riddle- the sheep'_.

The red-eyed black sheep took off the ground and was about to smack into the barrier when its head turned to Hermione and said in oh-so-familiar-voice: "Oh, you are _sooo _going to pay for _that_, my little challenge".

'_Bugger,'_ thought Hermione half-awake, half-asleep, _'Even some stupid sheep sounds like_ _Riddle'_. Turning around in her comfortable bed, Hermione opened one eye to find her wand on her bed table when she was greeted by the sight she had hoped never to see.

She froze instantly, too scared to move.

A pair of yellow eyes with cat-like pupils was staring right at her.

'_Mommy!'_ mentally cried Hermione. She hated, absolutely hated snakes. And this one was a very big one_. 'And poisonous as well,'_ quietly added Hermione to herself. It seemed that the first wave of shock was wearing off.

The room itself was dark and quiet, illuminated by a couple of magical candles on the table.

Those nasty eyes were just a couple of centimeters away from her own face; staring unblinkingly at her. A forked tongue touched her nose, tasting her. Hermione had a feeling that the snake was no other than the famous Nagini, Voldemort's pet.

Really, who else's pet, a freaking _snake_ no less, could _smirk_ at her?

'_I am going to be eaten alive. Just like the girl in Riddle's rooms.' _

Now Hermione was quite sure she knew what had happened in the Head Boy's room a couple of hours ago. Riddle had some fun and then fed the girl to his snake. Did she mention that he was a sick pervert?

In a second, it seemed that shock, fear and previous nervousness turned into one emotion- _Rage_.

It was the only word to describe what Hermione felt when she saw no other than Tom Riddle sitting in her armchair, smirking at her mockingly. It was the only explanation for her next action as well.

Grabbing the hissing snake with her hand, Hermione threw the nasty creature towards its master with all the force she could muster.

"You've lost your worm, Riddle," hissed Hermione in a fit of rage. This was the first time in her life she has felt something like that- pure, untamed rage. It blinded her mind like a good Imperius curse would do.

The last thought went through Tom's mind before he jumped towards Hermione and pressed her onto the bed with his body. _'That is it, Escada. No more games'._

Trying to fight Tom as hard as she could, Hermione continued struggling against his strong hold. Tom's hands were on her neck, suffocating her, stealing the air from her lungs.

'_If I die, at least I'll take him with me__,'_ Hermione promised to herself while somehow sneaking her own hands to grab the Head Boy by his neck.

The struggling on the bed was fierce, merciless and cruel. A couple of times Tom managed to hit Hermione hard while he got hit in return. Neither cared about the consequences, this fight was the last straw for both of them.

The only other occupant in the room was curled in the armchair, hissing angrily at its master and the crazy girl. How dare they throw Nagini like a ball in a pin-pong match? She could tolerate her master's mood swings when he would first kick her then scratch her head; but the other one? Nobody treated Nagini like that. And what was going on the bed?

Nagini was a very smart and wise snake; she had sometimes even participated in her master's play with different females, but this? Her owner and the "rat's nest", as Nagini started to call Hermione, were acting like two hippogriffs, with all that screaming and struggling, their wands forgotten on the floor.

Deciding not to interfere, knowing her master's temper, Nagini started slithering towards the still opened interconnecting door. Just as Nagini was about to slither to her master's room, something fell on her tail.

Startled, Nagini tried to crawl away from the fallen bodies, when a hand grabbed her. Again.

"Die, Riddle. Just die!" screamed Hermione all the while trying to hit Tom with a snake.

Had Tom been in his right mind, he would have found it hilarious that he was being hit with his own snake that continued swearing like a fisherman. Now, however, Tom could care less if Nagini was quoting Shakespeare or singing a song. He needed to kill Escada.

"You little bitch," hissed Tom while throwing an already sobbing Nagini onto the bed.

"Ever since you showed up, you're nothing but trouble. You crossed the line here, sweetie," snapped Riddle while finally catching Hermione's arms in his own and pressing her now weak form on the cold stone floor. They both were breathing heavily, but it seemed that Tom had finally won.

"What shall I do with you now, baby?" drawled lazily the already relaxed Dark Lord.

"Yreyarredyulklkeart!" managed to choke Hermione. Her throat was extremely dry and it hurt really badly. Understanding that those might be her last words, Hermione still did not give up.

"I am sorry, my little hellcat. I did not get that. Care to repeat?" Now Tom was back to his calm self and was beginning to really enjoy the situation.

Gathering her all her strength, Hermione spit the words in Riddle's face more clearly now.

"Your eyes are red. You look like the filthy half-blood rat you really are".

For the first time in her life, Hermione understood what Harry meant when he had said that Voldemort's eyes were the eyes of death itself.

Understanding that this was probably it, Hermione closed her eyes, ready to die. There was nothing she could do anymore, she decided. It was too late.

Nothing prepared her, however, for what happened next. Instead of killing her, Voldemort smashed his lips with hers. It was not a sweet kiss, the one she shared with him before, it was like Tom was trying to suck her soul out.

Tom Riddle saw red. This was the first time that his emotions completely took over him. This crazy girl managed to do what others failed. _She finally drove him nuts_. And now he was going to share this madness with her.

Hungrily kissing Hermione's lips, pushing his sneaky tongue in her sweet mouth, Tom finally let go.

Hermione gave in. She simply had no more strength, nor will to fight. Riddle was going to kill her anyway, so why not prolong her time among the living and see what could come out of that.

It was really too much for her, and if she had to die afterwards, nothing stopped her from trying the forbidden fruit before that. She wanted to know what Tom Riddle was really like.

Tom was startled when he felt Hermione respond to the kiss. He could feel her tongue battling with his for dominance, unwilling to succumb. Letting her hands go, Tom grabbed her face, deepening the violent kiss.

Soft hands sneaked into his hair, pulling him even closer to Hermione.

She was suffocating from the heat of their kiss. It did not matter anymore that Tom Riddle was a mass-murderer, it did not matter that he was going to kill her afterwards- she needed him now.

Breaking the kiss, Tom looked Hermione in the eyes.

She caught his lips in another maddening kiss, while Tom tore her nightgown apart and caught her already erect nipple with his mouth.

Loosing herself to the blissful sensations, Hermione tried to undress Tom before her whole body turned into a boneless mass. She definitely needed to hurry, judging by the burning between her legs.

'_This is too good to be true,'_ thought Hermione when Tom's experienced tongue played with her nipple while his other hand squeezed her breast hard.

It seemed that Tom also wanted to get rid of his cloths as soon as possible, because the next minute Hermione felt a strong, naked male body press into her.

His lips found hers again, nibbling, biting, sucking. His right hand was already drawing circles on her moist folds while the left one was pinching Hermione's erect nipple.

His tongue and lips were driving her mad, playing with her , teasing her.

"Pleaaase," Hermione moaned when she felt Tom's slender fingers enter her.

"Please what?" extremely aroused, teased Voldemort positioning himself between her thighs.

Hermione's answer that turned into a cry of pain was silenced by Tom's lips when he finally, in one fast and confident stroke, entered her fully.

She was tight beyond imagination. Slowly withdrawing from her, Tom bit her neck and roughly entered her again.

He was tearing her apart, she just knew it. God, it was so painful. Tom started moving faster all the while sucking her breasts, biting her neck and kissing her lips. Soon, the pain was replaced by some sort of weird pleasure.

Thoughts were running in Hermione's head with the speed of a flying Boeing all the while Tom continued ramming into her.

He was definitely not a tender or sweet lover. He was brutal and violent.

She was a pervert, just like him, Hermione decided when the first wave of orgasm hit her. She actually enjoyed the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure; enjoyed even more, knowing that she was having sex not with a horny teenager, but with the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries. And when the said Dark Lord finally came to completion inside of her, Hermione felt one emotion she had long ago forgotten- happiness.

Few minutes went by in complete silence; only the heavy breathing could be heard in the dark room. They were still on the cold floor; Tom was still on top of Hermione, breathing quickly, but already calming down. Pushing himself up, Tom withdrew from Hermione and helped her get up.

Hermione was quietly looking at Tom while he dressed up and moved toward the interconnecting door.

"Tom?" she desperately called. She just knew that he was going to kill her now, but, oh God, she did not want to die. Not now, when she could have a life full of knowledge and meaning ahead of her. _She wanted to live, no matter what_.

"I am not going to kill you, Escada. If that is what bothers you," quietly replied the Head Boy still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you," murmured a very relieved Hermione. She would do everything possible and impossible to survive; to have a future.

Hermione was about to got to the bathroom when she was stopped by a calm voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, and Escada?"

Turning around so that she would face him, somewhat happy Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Tom?"

"**Crucio."**

A/N Sooooo.. What do you think about that? I am quite sure that you'll have a lot of questions after that chapter. Of course, I will gladly answer then, if I can- winks. :)


	13. You should have known better

Thank you all for the reviews, I really like reading them. And they help to write faster.

I hope I answered all the questions that you asked me. If you have question to that chapter, and I am sure you will have them, then ask!

Huge thanks goes to Nerys who inspired that chapter. I hope you'll like that. snickers

Not beta-ed yet.

**Warning:** this chapter contains information about a certain drug. Drugs are no good!

All the information _(italic text)_ that is used in this chapter is REAL. It means that I did not make it up, but borrowed from a book called _"Plants of the Gods"_ by Schultes & Hofmann

Please read _the italic text_ carefully because it contains vital information for the future story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12.**

_**The reasonable man adapts himself to the world;  
the unreasonable one persists in trying to adapt the world to himself.  
Therefore, all progress depends on the unreasonable man.  
-- George Bernard Shaw**_

**You should have known better**.

Walking slowly towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Hermione Escada, formerly known as Granger, turned around to take a look at her fellow classmates, the Slytherins. The Defense against the Dark Arts was the last class for today. It really was a tough week, Hermione thought while noting an angry glare sent to her direction by Walburga Black.

After those crazy events taking place on Monday, somehow everything calmed down.

For unknown reasons, Tom Riddle decided to ignore Hermione all the time: he did not speak to her, he did not look at her, he did not torture her, he did not send Nagini over, and all in all, Tom Riddle became very, very quiet recently. And that was no good.

"Escada, what happened between you and my Lo-…Tom?" drawled an annoying voice that belonged to "the lap-dog", Walburga Black.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione's calm reply seemed to do wonders to Walburga's self control.

"Stop playing games here, Escada. You know very well what I am talking about. What happened on Monday?"

Was hissing mandatory to all the Slytherins or only the crazy ones mixed English with "home-produced" Parseltongue ?

"Why don't you ask _your Lo_- Tom?" snapped Hermione. This sorry excuse of a sane witch was annoying her beyond imagination, crazy geese. It really was a family trait, Hermione decided; except for Sirius, the whole Black line was touched in the head.

Upon seeing hesitation and uncertainty on Walburga's face, Hermione sneered. Really, what was all the fuss about? So what, that Riddle was acting weirdly lately; he _was_ crazy after all.

All conversations stopped as Professor stepped into the classroom. Gryffindors were seated on the right side, Slytherins on the left; everything seemed usual, except that there was one person missing. Tom Riddle.

"Oh, I see you noticed our Head Boy is absent today. Mr. Riddle wasn't feeling very well, and considering that Tom is well ahead of the class, I let him go for today." Professor Deepwater answered the question before it was even asked. Even that old lady seemed to be an honored member of Tom's fan club.

"Do you know what is wrong with Tom, Professor?" asked a worried Walburga. Almost all the females in the class had this expression on their faces that practically made Hermione vomit. Disgusting.

Professor Deepwater, who was around seventy or even eighty, smiled indulgently at 'the sweet girl'.

"Mr. Riddle has a minor poisoning, nothing to worry about I am sure, Ms. Black".

'_Poisoning, huh? Must have bitten his tongue,'_ thought Hermione angrily while opening her book. That bastard had everyone wrapped around his finger. How blind could people be?

The class was stupid; today they were reading a book and answering questions, something that Hermione usually enjoyed doing. Now, however, her thoughts wandered to the bane of her existence.

'_Please, how stupid do you have to be to actually believe that Riddle, Riddle of all people, could have a poisoning? Pleeeaassee…'._

Poisoning, or no poisoning, but something funny _was_ going on.

Riddle_ did_ act weirdly, well, more weirdly that usual.

At first, Hermione thought that Riddle's new behavior was only directed at her, but now, after the worried looks Slytherins were casting and the talk with Walburga, it was pretty clear that something fishy was going on here. Riddle was being a mystery even to his closest followers. And Hermione definitely did not like that.

It was one thing when Riddle was taunting her, mocking her, paying attention, for Merlin's sake!

It was, however, a completely another thing when Riddle spent a whole week in library, in his room and in classes almost without talking. It was creepy, Hermione had to agree; especially, taking into consideration the "Monday events".

Getting away with one Cruciatus for everything she did and tried to do- that was considered a miracle when dealing with such an unstable psychopath as Riddle.

After leaving her room with the final strike of the curse and closing the interconnecting door with a bang, Tom Riddle became practically invisible. Even that blasted creature, Nagini, was nowhere to be seen. What was he up to?

When the class was finally over, Hermione slowly made it to her room. Upon entering, there was a surprise waiting for her.

A book, a plain black book was lying peacefully on her bed; the same plain black book Hermione had seen Riddle reading in the library on a couple of occasions.

It was really creepy, Hermione thought, that when she first had seen Riddle holding that book she had wanted to know what he was reading. It was like some sick obsession, or something- Hermione wanted to know what Riddle knew; and she wanted to know badly.

You did not have to be Dumbledore to guess that whatever book Tom Riddle was interested in, was a baaad, baaad book. You had to be Hermione though _to want to read_ that same book.

Even before her "tragic" incident with time-travel, Hermione came to conclusion that no book could be Dark; only the intentions could be classified as Dark, not the knowledge itself.

"_Revealo totalus"_

After a couple of seconds Hermione came closer to the bed. The strongest revealing spell showed nothing- there were no curses or spells on the book which meant one thing- Riddle wanted her to read the book.

"How sick can that be?" thought Hermione out loud. What was that book about? Was it dangerous? Was it potions, charms, transfiguration, history…Stopping herself from asking all those questions out loud, Hermione did the only thing that could sate her curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she muttered while picking the strange book.

Carefully opening it, Hermione stared at the title of the said book for a whole minute. She just could not understand what was going on. Was it some kind of a joke? Merlin, she knew that Riddle was insane, but at least he seemed intelligent. Now, looking at the title, Hermione thought that perhaps she had not understood before just how crazy Tom Riddle _really _was.

"The powers of mushrooms," Hermione read out loud and blinked. Did it say _mushrooms_?

"The powers of _mushrooms_," Hermione read again. _Mushrooms_?

"The powers of **mush-rooms**," Hermione read for the last time before closing her eyes.

She was hallucinating, she just knew it. For Merlin's sake! Why would the most evil and powerful Dark Lord of the century be interested in _mushrooms_? Did he like to cook or something? He _was_ a weird fellow. Of course, there were some potions where you had to use mushrooms as ingredients, but please…this was a bad excuse. Mushrooms had no real power- they were used in some healing draughts, in some restorative potions; Hermione could not recall a poison or a Dark Potion with mushrooms as an ingredient.

"What curse did backfire on him _now_?" mused Hermione out loud, making herself comfortable in the armchair and pouring some pumpkin juice into a big cup.

"Let's see," she murmured quietly when she saw a note fall out of the book.

--------------

_Escada, _

_Yes, mushrooms. Shall I spell it for you letter by letter? Just read the book. You can start from page 27._

_LV_

--------------

"LV," Hermione drawled, mimicking the way Riddle usually spoke. "Nice to meet you, I am LV. Looney Viper".

How did he know how she would react to the book title?

'_Manipulating bastard,'_ murmured Hermione while turning to page 27.

Slowly sipping the cold and tasty juice, Hermione began to read.

"_There is a world beyond ours, a world that is far away, nearby, and invisible. And there is where God lives, where the dead live, the spirits and the saints, a world where everything has already happened and everything is known. That world talks. It has a language of its own. I report what it says. The sacred mushroom takes me by the hand and brings me to the world where everything is known. It is they, the sacred mushrooms, that speak in a way I can understand. I ask them and they answer me. When I return from the trip that I have taken with them, I tell what they have told me and what they have shown me."_

_Thus __does the famous Mazatec shaman reverently describe the god given powers of the intoxicating mushrooms that she uses in her ceremony which has come from ages past_.

_Few plants of the gods have ever been held in greater reverence than the sacred mushrooms of Mexico. So hallowed were these fungi that the Aztecs called them Teonancatl ("divine flesh") and used them only in the most holy of their ceremonies. Even though, as fungi, mushrooms do not blossom, the Aztecs referred to them as "flowers," and the Indians who still use them in religious rituals have endearing terms for them, such as "little flowers."_

Bewildered, Hermione looked up from the book in her lap. This was impossible, wasn't it?

Hermione read about those weird things during the holidays after her 4th year, but it was _muggle_, not magical knowledge. Was it really possible that there was some sort of a connection with the wizarding world and that Riddle had found it?

Worried, Hermione turned her attention back to the book.

_When the Spaniards conquered Mexico, they were aghast to find the natives worshipping their deities with the help of inebriating plants: Peyotl, Ololiuqui, Teonanacatl. The mushrooms were especially offensive to the European ecclesiastical authorities, and they set out to eradicate their use in religious practices. _

_"They possessed another method of intoxication, which sharpened their cruelty; for if they used certain small toadstools...they would see a thousand visions and especially snakes...They called these mushrooms in their language teunamacatlth, which means 'God's flesh,' or of the Devil whom they worshipped, and in this wise with that bitter victual by their cruel God were they house-led."_

…… _"I wish to explain the nature of the said mushrooms [which were small and yellowish, and to collect them the priests and old men, appointed as ministers for these impostures, went to the hills and remained almost the whole night in sermonizing and in superstitious praying. At dawn, when a certain little breeze which they know begins to blow, they would gather them, attributing to them deity. When they are eaten or drunk, they intoxicate, depriving those who partake of them of their senses and making them believe a thousand absurdities."_

No way in hell. Riddle was not crazy; He was beyond crazy.

……_he stated that "others when eaten cause not death but madness that on occasion is lasting, of which the symptom is a kind of uncontrolled laughters. There are others again which, without inducing laughter, bring before the eyes all kinds of things, such as wars and the likeness of demons."_

Why would he need that? Hermione knew that Lord Voldemort was a researcher, and a brilliant one for that matter, but _this_? What could he gain from it?

_These various mushrooms are now known to be employed in divinatory and religious rites among the Mazatec, Chinantec, Chatino, Mije, Zapotcc, and Mixtec of Oaxaca; the Nahua and possibly the Otomi of Puebla; and the Tarascana of Michoacan. The present center of intensive use of the sacred mushrooms is among the Mazatec_.

_Mushrooms vary in abundance from year to year and at different seasons. There may be years when one or more species are rare or absent--they vary in their distribution and are not ubiquitous. Furthermore, each shaman has his own __favourite mushrooms and may forego others…_

_The modern mushroom ceremony is an all-night __séance which may include a curing ritual. Chants accompany the main part of the ceremony. The intoxication is characterized by fantastically colored visions in kaleidoscopic movement and sometimes by auditory hallucinations, and the partaker loses himself in unearthly flights of fancy._

He wasn't a drug-addict; that Hermione was sure of. The worst part of it all was that the more she read, the more the wanted to know. It was insane and it was strictly prohibited.

From what Hermione heard, such rituals and illegal drugs were strictly prohibited not only in the muggle world, but in magical as well. One could get a life- sentence in Azkaban for something like that; for something like this knowledge.

Putting an already empty cup on the table, Hermione returned to the reading, fascinated by what the book could offer.

…_Here let me say a word about the nature of the psychic disturbance that the eating of the mushroom causes. This disturbance is wholly different from the effect of alcohol, as different as night from day. We are entering upon a discussion in which the vocabulary of the English language, of ally European language, is seriously deficient. _

There are no apt words in it to characterize one's state when one is, shall we say, 'bemushroomed': For hundreds, even thousands, of years, we have thought about these things in terms of alcohol, and we now have to break the bounds imposed on us by our alcoholic obsession. We are all, willy-nilly, confined within the prison walls of our everyday vocabulary. With skill in our choice of words, we may stretch accepted meanings to cover slightly new feelings and thoughts, but when a state of mind is utterly distinct, wholly novel, then all our old words fail. How do you tell a man who has been born blind what seeing is like? In the present case this is an especially apt analogy, because superficially the Bemushroomed man shows a few of the objective symptoms of one who is intoxicated, drunk. Now virtually all the words describing the state of drunkenness, from "intoxicated" (which literally means poisoned') through the scores of current vulgarisms, are contemptuous, Belittling, pejorative. 

This was not a muggle book, horrified, thought Hermione.

……_Upon receiving six pairs of mushrooms in the ceremony, this novice-participant ate them. He experienced the sensation of this soul being removed from his body and floating in space. He saw "geometric patterns, angular, in richest colors, which grew into architectural structures, the stonework in brilliant colors, gold and onyx and ebony, extending beyond the reach of sight, in vistas measureless to man. The architectural visions seemed to be oriented, seemed to belong to the...architecture described by the visionaries of the Bible." In the faint moonlight, "the bouquet on the table assumed the dimensions and shape of an imperial conveyance, a triumphant car, drawn by...creatures known only to mythology."_

Divination…It was pure divination, but muggles did not understand that. Riddle, however, did.

_Mushrooms have apparently been ceremonially employed in Mesoamerica for many centuries. Several early sources have suggested that Mayan languages in Guatemala had mushrooms named for the underworld. Miniature mushroom stones, 2200 years of age, have been found in archaeological sites near Guatemala City, and it has been postulated that stone mushroom effigies buried with a Mayan dignitary suggested a connection with the Nine Lords of the Xibalba, described in the sacred book Popol Vuh._

"Povol Vuh"…Oh, no…It was believed to be a myth, a legend; a lot of people tried to find that book, but instead found their death. A myth, just like…The Chamber of Secrets. A chill ran down Hermione's spine.

Back in her time, Hermione had never heard about Riddle's adventures in South America. He went to Albania, not Mexico, for God sake! Why was he interested in that knowledge now? What changed?

Hermione definitely did not want to think that something drastic had already happened that changed the whole time line.

_A superb statue of Xochipilli, Aztec Prince of Flowers, from the early sixteenth century, was recently discovered on the slopes of the volcano, Mt. Popocatepetl (see illustration, p. 62 and on jacket). His face is in ecstasy, as though seeing visions in __intoxication; his head is slightly tilted, as though hearing voices. His body is engraved with stylized flowers which have been identified as sacred, most of them inebriating, plants. The pedestal on which he sits is decorated with a design representing cross-sections of the caps of Psilocybe aztecorum, an hallucinogenic mushroom known only from this volcano. Thus Xochipilli undoubtedly represents not simply the Prince of Flowers but more specifically the Prince of Inebriating Flowers, including the mushrooms which, in Nahuatl poetry, were called "flowers" and "flowers that intoxicate."_

On page 38 was a mark that showed where to stop reading.

Pulling her wits together, Hermione tried to clam down. It was a weird sense of something forbidden, hidden away from the prying eyes…becoming available…Hermione did not what to acknowledge that, but she was fascinated by what that knowledge could offer. She wanted to know. Now, all she had to do was to find out _why _Riddle gave her that book.

As if Hermione's questions were heard in heaven, or hell for that matter, Tom Riddle walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock, Riddle?" snapped Hermione at the Dark Lord who was making himself comfortable on her bed.

Leaning back into the pillows Tom smiled at Hermione. It was the first time Hermione saw Tom Riddle smile like that; it was a very beautiful smile that made you blood freeze. Whatever Tom Riddle had been doing for the whole week, it was connected to her.

Judging by the Cheshire smile on Tom's face he knew that she knew she was in trouble. Again.

"My, my, my…How rude," pleasantly drawled Tom Riddle while stroking his pet's head.

'_Where did that helminth come from?'_ thought Hermione looking at the lazy snake on her bed. And then she looked at the said snake's owner; another nasty reptile.

"What? Did you piss in your bed because of a bad dream and now you want to sleep in mine? No way. I don't need helminth eggs in my bed. If you haven't noticed yet, my room isn't your personal piddle-potty. So, grab your slimy teddy-bear and get the hell out of my room". Angry Hermione meant Gryffindor Hermione.

A nasty smile on Tom's face disturbed Hermione more than she thought it should.

'_I'm afraid it's you who's going to wet herself ,my sweet Gryffindor time-traveller.'_

It has taken a week to find all the necessary information, but it was worth it. After taking a good long look into Escada's mind while having sex with her, Tom had to withdraw quickly.

After seeing the sorting ceremony with an old coot as a Headmaster and hearing 'Gryffindor' towards the end, Tom knew straight away- she was his gift. She came to his time like a precious vessel with all the knowledge and information about his failures and successes in the future.

Taking a quick look around in her mind, Tom had to stop himself from withdrawing all the information forcefully. He had to think, he did not need a time-paradox that would no doubt occur had he gained complete access to Hermione's mind. No, he needed only some answers and now, he was going to get them.

'_My sweet, little Gryffindor. You should have known better__.'_

Glancing towards an angry and nervous little hellcat, Tom smiled again.

The nauseous and panicky feeling started gathering in Hermione's stomach. She missed something; something that Riddle did not.

"Hermione, tell me one thing, please. Are you ready?" indulgently asked a very amused Dark Lord.

"Yes". _'What?!!'_

Cold eyes shone like precious diamonds- the Dark Lord was happy; not satisfied or pleased, but _happy_.

A playful wink and then: "What's your last name?"

"Granger".

'_What? Merlin, no…not this,'_ shocked and panicking Hermione turned to look at the object that Riddle had saluted to a mere second ago.

'_No…,'_ mentally cried Hermione upon seeing an empty cup from the tasty and cold pumpkin juice standing innocently on the table, _'not the_ _Veritaserum'_.

She should have known better. A quiet devil is the worst devil.

A/N yayaya…I'm a bad, bad girl…snickers


	14. We will seal the deal

A/N I am very sorry for the long wait but I couldn't finish the chapter the way I really wanted to. Now I did. LOL…

Anyway, thank you all for leaving reviews-it's great fun and pleasure to read them. Plus, your opinion matters a lot.

A huge thanks goes to my fellow Death Eater- **Nerys…** This chappy is especially for you, darling!** ...s**nickers

**Scarecrow**- thanks a lot! No worries, I won't abandon that story!

**Ilyytr**- what voice? Ah, **that voice**. Here it is! LOL

Just a reminder- Hermione was "re-sorted" into Slytherin and has no friends or family left in the future. Riddle is… Riddle

This is the last chapter before a time skip- now it's September, the next chapter- December.

Enjoy!

-----

A/N This chapter is for all those people that believe in Tom Riddle's redemption. Yeah.

**A/N WARNING**! This chapter contains : graphic sex scenes, coarse language, violence. You are warned that this chapter is rated M or NC-17 for a reason.

Not beta-ed yet.

"_Serpie"-thoughts_

"_**Serpie"- the voice**_

**Chapter 13.**

**We'll seal the deal.**

**_Anyone can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right  
person, to the right degree, at the right time, for the right purpose,  
and in the right way, that is not easy.  
-- Aristotle (384-322 B.C.)_**

'_No…,' mentally cried Hermione upon seeing an empty cup from the tasty and cold pumpkin juice standing innocently on the table, 'not the Veritaserum'._

_She should have known better. A quiet devil is the worst devil._

"You sneaky, cheating bastard!" Hermione started screaming as soon as her brain cells began functioning again after the initial shock wore off. The very idea that Riddle had somehow managed to sneak some Veritaserum into her drink without her noticing...In one word- Hermione was pissed.

"Who? Me?" sweetly and innocently drawled the Dark Lord.

"How dare you, Riddle! Who the hell do you think you are?" screamed a very angry Veritaserum victim. "You're a disgusting, manipulating pervert. You have everyone dancing around you if you're some sort of a kind. King my ass!"

"Why are you so cruel?" suddenly asked Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What?" Hermione snapped back at him.

"Hermione, don't you see? I am not a monster. I am just a little misunderstood boy who knew no love in his hard, lonely life". Did he just _sob_? 

"I was always the unnatural one. No one understands me, no one loves me. I am so lonely, Hermione".

Hermione was too shocked to speak so she was silently looking into those innocent pretty eyes that sparkled with unleashed tears.

"You have to love me, you know, if you want me to become a gooooood boy," Tom said quietly looking like a lost puppy. His eyes were so full of hurt and loneliness that had Hermione been Ginny Weasley, she would have cried by now.

"I am so sorry I killed everyone who pissed me. Well, almost everyone. But, Hermione! You can help me! You can fall in love with me; I'll fall in love with you. I can even ask Myrtle if she could forgive me! And then my previously unwanted saviour will adopt me and I'll be Tommy Dumbledore." Riddle really did deserve an award for that show.

"You're such a drama queen! Can I vomit now?" annoyed by all this "I-am-a-lost-pwetty-witty-wawy" action Hermione snapped at the sobbing form of Tom Riddle. 

Only a small cot with blue teddy bears and a diaper were missing. Did she mention she wanted to vomit?

Tom Riddle's cold eyes were back looking straight at her.

"But, since you don't want to love me, I guess I won't be a good boy, Hermione. You ruined me now. I'll go tell Dumbles about it," batting long eyelashes Tom drawled arrogantly like a spoilt child would do.

"Can I cry now or there's more to come, Cinderella of Hogwarts?" Hermione was now really annoyed. Alright, so nothing new here- Riddle was completely insane, but why did she have to listen to that shit? Ron Wealey in her time was more than enough.

The trademark sneer-smirk was back on Riddle's face. 

"Glad to see that you're actually not completely retarded to believe something like that. One point for Gryffindor, Granger. But don't get overly excited. We don't want your little Gryffindor heart to fail, do we now?" calmly said the Dark Lord playing with his yew wand.

"You should be worrying about your own lit-," Hermione trailed off finally having noticed **what **Riddle really had said. 

"Surprise, surprise!" Tom exclaimed in a somewhat bored tone. 

'_How on earth did he know that? And why isn't he surprised about my last name?'_ worriedly thought Hermione trying to understand as soon as possible what the hell was going on.

One look at Riddle's sneering face was enough for the answer to pop in her head.

'_Legilimency'_

"You really are the smartest witch of your age, Hermione Granger!" Tom mimicked Lupin's words from Hermione's memories of the future.

"Shut up, Riddle! I get it you've seen enough in my mind to understand that your pitiful attempts to scare or fool me will fail like everything else you do. Looser!" Hermione was definitely much more scared than she wanted to show Riddle, but there was no way she was going to tolerate that kind of attitude from Mr. I-like-peeking-into-other's-brains.

"How about you shut your trap for once and listen? I don't have enough patience to deal with know-it-all mudbloods," snapped Tom pointing his creepy killer-wand at Hermione's enraged face. 

"If you don't calm down this instant and place yourself in that comfortable armchair of yours, I'll have you hanging upside down. Under Cruciatus. Naked." Deadpanned the Dark Lord looking at Hermione with mixed feelings.

Seeing that his words had no significant effect on Hermione, Tom Riddle decided that he had enough.

"Petrificus Totalus".

A second later Hermione found herself lying on the stone floor near Riddle's black shoes and Nagini's sneering pointed face. 

'_Not her again,'_ moaned the petrified victim all the while rolling her eyes around the room in a very creepy way that finally brought her a 'gentle' kick from the said black shoe.

"If your done with your little temper tantrum, I believe we can talk," Tom said calmly while making himself comfortable in Hermione's chair and putting one of his shoe-clad feet onto Hermione's face so that her head was turned towards the Dark Lord.

A powerful Silencio was also added in the process.

"Now that I have your full attention," he lazily drawled, "we can begin".

"Since your Gryffindor brain isn't able to function at the moment, you'll listen to me first and then we'll calmly talk. Agreed?" Tom Riddle was really enjoying the moment.

It all felt unrealistic to Hermione at the moment- she was petrified on a cold floor, about to listen to Voldemort's ramblings while being under Veritaserum fifty years in the past. The disgusting shoe that was firmly pressed into her cheek made it all even more unbelievable. 

She should have been much more scared and terrified at the moment, Hermione thought while throwing daggers with her stare, but for some weird reason she was more furious than scared. It was all about Riddle who now looked more like a person buying groceries at a local supermarket than a lunatic that was about to find out all the answers to his questions.

"Agreed or not?" Tom asked once more before making the noise that drove Hermione nuts- his usual tsk tsk thing. 

"Whatever," the Dark Lord smirked and leaned closer to a petrified Hermione.

"So, Hermione Granger. It's a true pleasure to meet you, I'm Lord Voldemort as you, of course, already know. Here is where we stand, Hermione dear," politely started the person who was destined to become the greatest Dark Wizard of the century.

"You're from the future and still you're in my time now", Tom continued looking down at Hermione. 

'_Your time? __**Your**__ time? You should go and check yourself into a mental institution, Riddle. You're delusional. This is no one's time, so go choke on Nagini.' _

Tom's glare turned more intense, allowing Hermione to get the point. Riddle was reading her mind all the time now.

"Then, you're a Gryffindor mudblood who knows who I am and who I will become. How interesting," added the Dark Lord sweetly as if he didn't hear her thoughts. 

'_A mudblood, you say? And you're the purest of the pure yourself, Riddle Junior,'_ mentally snapped angry Hermione.

The glare intensified even more.

The sick pleasure Hermione felt from pissing Tom Riddle increased as well.

'_Anything you want to add, Riddle? Or all your legendary Slytherin cunningness vanished?'_

"You know, Hermione, there is really no point in making me angry. You know very well yourself what happens to those that cross my path. I'm here now, politely talking to you, and you are being rude. How naughty of you," he sweetly added.

"Now, enough with pleasantries; back to the business. I have a preposition for you, my darling".

'_You really need help, Riddle,' _Hermione snickered. That fellow was really touched in the head.

'_Not really,'_ echoed a lazy reply inside Hermione's scull. 

'_Get the hell out of my head, Riddle!'_ mentally shrieked Hermione Granger. 

'_Why should I?'_ an amused reply jumped from one brain cell to another.

"Now shush, I don't like being interrupted," the Dark Lord said out loud.

"As I was saying, I have a preposition for you. I have seen all those fancy dreams of yours- you want to live, Hermione, don't you? You want to have a peaceful future with a sweet husband and cute little children; a future away from the war that you know will happen soon. But…You're afraid of me, Hermione. You're afraid that I'll never let you go now. And you don't want that, do you?" That bastard found out everything about her plans for the future.

"I'll remove the Silencio now, but you have to behave. Agreed?" the Dark Lord asked once more.

"No reply? Oh, so sorry, forgot about the petrifying curse," he snickered while putting his shoe tip under Hermione's chin and moving it up and down, making Hermione nod like an Energizer bunny. 

A wave of his hand and a silencing charm was removed.

"I'll let you talk, but remember this- for every unpleasant thing I'll definitely hear from you, I'll remove one piece of clothes each time. Your clothes," Tom added looking at Hermione who was about to say everything she thought of him.

"Damn psychopath!" roared Hermione.

"Where?" innocently asked Riddle looking around the room anxiously.

Gosh, how she hated him! She hated him with every fibre of her being. How can somebody be so…so… so…Riddle!

"You'll pay for everything you did, Voldemort! Even if the prophesy sa-" Hermione was silenced again. This time, however, Tom Riddle seemed furious.

"You actually looked like someone who knew what brains were for, Granger!" roared the Dark Lord standing up.

"Use that pathetic Gryffindor mind of yours and think! Think what will happen if you tell me what you wanted to!" he snapped at a somewhat scared Hermione.

'_Nothing will happen, Riddle. You already know it, anyway__,' _mentally growled Hermione at being silenced again.

"Oh, really? Want to take another guess, miss know-it-all?" said Tom circling around Hermione's still petrified form.

'_Really, Riddle! You think you're the smartest one here? I know that nothing will happen- you've already looked into my memories, so no time para-,'_ Hermione stopped suddenly.

"Glad to see that there are at least some brain cells left in that brilliant mind of yours. So, next time think before opening your mouth, mudblood," coldly replied Tom Riddle kneeling in front of Hermione and lifting the silencing charm.

"The time paradox! It stops you from retrieving every memory from my mind. You are afraid to misbalance the time line!" Hermione said excitedly trying to figure out a way out of this situation. The silencing charm was back, making Hermione even more furious than before.

'_So, Riddle can'__t just retrieve all the memories from my mind without causing a time paradox that will cause a destruction of an actual timeline infecting it with unknown parallels and dimensions.' _This was too good to be true.

"Page 143. Paragraph 2. 'The Time Masters' by J.P. Rod ," Tom sneered at her. "You're such a bookworm, Granger".

'_Look who's talking,'_ came a fast reply. _'And stop getting into my mind! No wonder you're nutters! Peeking around in other people's minds all the time is not healthy for your own. If you have one, that is'._ Did she mention that she loathed Riddle? 

"That was number six," drawled Tom looking somewhat amused.

'_You need therapy, Riddle. Better in Azkaban'. _What was he talking about?

"Number seven. My favourite," he chuckled in reply.

'_Seven? What is he counting?'_annoyed thought Hermione trying to figure out what the hell Riddle was talking about now. He was a weirdo for sure.

"Eight. I think that's enough, sweetie," gently smiled the Dark Lord looking down at Granger's face when the understanding hit her.

'_Oh, Merlin, NO!'_horrified she cried looking at now truly smiling Tom.

"Yesss, Hermione, yessss," he hissed. "Let's see…ah, yes. The skirt goes first," Riddle said getting rid of Hermione's school skirt. "I think the blouse should follow, and the tie, and the bra, and the underwear, and your socks."

All Hermione's cloth joined her skirt on the floor, leaving her completely naked under Riddle's lazy gaze that travelled from her erect from the cold nipples to her not-so-virginal-anymore-thanks-to-someone core.

"You're a mudblood, but a very valuable one," quietly hissed Tom while lying down near Hermione's naked form. The silencing spell was lifted off again, but Tom prevented Hermione from speaking by placing his hand on her mouth.

"Listen to what I say again, Hermione. I know you've read the book I had left you. I know you're very curious about the knowledge. And you know what I want from you. You, my darling, can choose now- to go with me and help me voluntary, or I'll make you. I think there is no need to explain the difference; you are a smart girl after all," Voldemort said calmly.

His hand still stopped Hermione from talking.

"You'll be a good girl and you'll see, Hermione, that I can be generous and merciful to those that deserve it. The timeline is already changed. There is nothing you can do to stop me," whispered the Dark Lord removing his hand from Hermione's mouth, allowing her to speak.

"I will not help you, Riddle". 

"Oh, but you will, Hermione. You will, I promise you that. This is my last offer, darling. Take it or leave it. I will leave you alone after you do what I ask. I will let you go and I promise not to drag you back into the war. You, however, will give me an oath that you will never reveal my secrets to anyone. That is all I ask, Hermione. You will have freedom, just like you dreamed of,"the soft hissing sound was slowly hypnotisingHermione.

"Or you can pick the other. I **will **make you help me and then I'll either kill you, or I'll send you back," Voldemort actually chuckled, "back to your new home- Azkaban".

Hermione was quiet on the floor, thinking very hard and fast. Logically she understood that this was once in a lifetime opportunity- Voldemort would leave her alone, and he was the only one that knew where she had come from. Or when, in that matter. 

"I will let you think about it for sometime, darling," Tom whispered into her ear. "You can begin now".

Hermione's reply was silenced by warm, hungry lips that belonged to the craziest person Hermione had ever known. Deepening the kiss Tom started fucking her mouth with his wet, sneaky tongue.

Trying to tell herself that only a Riddle-alike pervert could get aroused by such a kiss, Hermione found herself excitedly answering those cruel lips.

"You are a smart girl, darling. Use your brain," Tom whispered while kissing her jaw line.

'_Easy to say,'_ desperately trying not to loose her mind, thought Hermione when Riddle's lips found her erect nipple and licked it.

She really did not want to moan but it seemed that her body had a mind of its own.

Licking and sucking Hermione's nipple, Tom squeezed her second breast brutally, erupting a half-moan, half-scream from her.

"I hate you, Riddle. I hate really hate you," whispered Hermione breathlessly when Tom's lips moved down from her breast leaving wet traces on her stomach.

"I know. That's the beauty of it, Hermione," smiled the Dark Lord finally finding his target.

All thoughts left Hermione Granger's mind when Tom's hot wet tongue started drawling circles on her tender pink flesh.

Sucking the little erect button, Tom wandlessly released her from the petrifying spell, allowing her hands to bury in his thick black hair, pulling on it.

"Oh, God, oh, God!" Hermione panted while violently shaking from Tom's perfect movements.

'_**Yes, angel, I'm your God**__**,'**_ a voice whispered in her head when a sneaky determined tongue started fucking her tight passage, changing the pace and the angle all the time.

Hermione's hands were living a life of their own- pulling at Tom's perfect hair, trying to bring that wonderful mouth even closer. Tom's hands moved to the small breasts with erect nipples while he was still sucking, biting and licking her tender flesh.

A wave of ultimate pleasure hit Hermione so suddenly and powerfully that she forgot how to breathe. Violently coming into Riddle's eager mouth Hermione could not stop the unearthly scream or the mad shaking of her body.

Those wonderful lips left her pulsating flesh and Hermione started whimpering from the loss. 

Her wanton moans were silenced by greedy lips, allowing Hermione to taste herself. Feeling even more aroused than ever before, Hermione's tongue started battling with Tom's while her hands were undressing him. Finally getting rid of his clothes, Hermione's body was acting on its own trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact as possible.

Breaking the maddening kiss Tom suddenly pulled Hermione on top.

"Suck me," those tasty lips hissed.

Licking the huge red cock eagerly Hermione finally heard the sound she was dying to hear.

Tom moaned when Hermione sucked his cock into her mouth, taking it fully in one try.

A rush of unearthly pleasure ran through Hermione's whole body at the thought of the power she now held over the most powerful Dark Wizard of the century.

A pair of strong hands pulled her away from her now favourite lollipop and Hermione found herself of all fours with Riddle's cock touching her butt from behind.

"You're such a good girl, Hermione," whispered the Dark Lord stroking her leaking pussy with his slender fingers. "You see how well we can cooperate".

Those wonderful fingers were doing a great job of driving Hermione mad with lust.

"You are a mudblood, but that can be overlooked for _the greater good_," Tom hissed while kissing Hermione's earlobe.

"I want your answer, Hermione." 

Despite being more than aroused Hermione got the point. Now or never.

"Deal?" Tom asked once more while positioning his swollen member into the entrance of her eagerly awaiting pussy.

Taking a deep breath Hermione answered quietly, finally having decided.

"Deal."

The answered was whispered very quietly, but Lord Voldemort heard it and with a triumphant growl he slammed into her squirting body.

The deal was now sealed.

----

A/N Sooo, any ideas what kind of deal that is? You can find several answers in the last chapter. And then Tommy will give you a nice cookie! Right, Tommy?

Serpie is waving from the floor. Cruciatus really hurts..sob 


	15. The Parrot, The Ball and The Star

Yesss, it's a stupid Serpie back with that long-promised chapter.

I thank you all for the wonderful reviews you leave, they inspire my twisted little brain to write.

Especially, I would like to thank Nerys,dracosblondiegirl, Kako, Vanessa Davis, Momo, Ankoku Dezaia, breezie and all those who put the story on their favorite/alert list.

A huge thanks goes to Nerys who constantly reminded Serpie that Serpie had to update. LOL

**A/N** This chapter takes place in December, so many months have passed since the last chappy. I leave it to your imagination to fill in the gaps.

**A/N** This chapter is last one before graduation. And then we will have fun LOL

I'll answer the question in advance- nope, Tom cannot use the Unforgivables on Hermione anymore. The deal.

I'm sure I've made tonns of mistakes here and it's not betaed, so...sorry.

'**Serpie'**- Parseltongue

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

...

**Chapter 14.**

**The Parrot, the Ball and the Star.**

**_Monday._**

Hermione shivered from the cold wind that was starting to blow full force. She was deep in her thoughts- she still had to decide what to do about the upcoming ball. Today it was Monday, just days before Christmas and the famous Christmas ball was on Saturday. It was very clear who she would go with, but she still hadn't decided what to wear. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes fell on the small shadow on the ground.

"You poor thing," said Hermione sweetly to the small bird that was looking at her with those big, innocent eyes; begging not to leave it in the frosty white snow to die.

Hermione Granger was walking near the lake when she stumbled upon a small, shivering from the cold bird. The tiny creature was looking so lost and lonely that there was no way Hermione would leave it to freeze outside.

It was really cold, Hermione thought while picking the small creature and holding it tight to her chest. The bird's eyes were filled with gratitude, as if already knowing that this young lady would not leave it to die.

"What are you doing?" asked a so familiar voice from behind.

Hermione turned around, still holding the shivering bird, to see Tom Riddle standing just a few meters away from her.

"I asked you, Hermione, what you were doing. And I'd like to receive an answer as well," Tom drawled lazily while eyeing the bird.

Just a few months ago this whole situation would have seen unreal to Hermione- the Dark Lord calmly having a conversation with her near the frozen lake.

Now, however, there was nothing unusual for Hermione.

After that dreadful day in September when she made the deal with Tom Riddle, everything changed.

She really could not say that she had had a lot of friends to talk to before agreeing to help Riddle but now it seemed that she was isolated from everyone. Not that she minded anyway- the Gryffindors did not want to talk to her ever since she was sorted into Slytherin; the Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs were neutral but also not very friendly; the Slyhtherins, however, treated her differently now.

Tom Riddle made sure that his little 'gift from the future' would have no friends and no enemies.

The Dark Lord was the only person Hermione had close contact to.

A very close contact, she reminded to herself.

After that day in September, Tom's attitude towards Hermione changed dramatically as well.

Hermione could not really understand how one person could be so different- one moment Tom was cruel and merciless, the other moment he was even _nice _to her. That is if you could use that word when talking about Dark Lords.

One day after another fight with Riddle, Hermione wondered if he had some sort of multiple personality disorder. Unfortunately for her, Riddle was yet again reading her thoughts, so their fight continued for a couple of hours until both of them had absolutely no energy left.

Many months have passed since their deal and Hermione still could not understand how to behave with Tom. On one hand, he was the most interesting person to talk to; he knew so many different things in different aspects of magic and he was definitely charming when he wanted to. A huge plus was the magnificent sex as well as the newly formed weird sense of being protected.

On the other hand, he was a psycho. One moment he could be very calm and even polite, the second moment he could just lose his head in a fit of rage.

To Hermione who loved challenges, he was definitely a very tough one to solve.

"I want to take the bird with me into the room," calmly replied Hermione looking at Tom.

"You want to take the bird with you? And why is that?" amused, asked the Dark Lord eyeing the shivering creature with disgust. "Not satisfied with Hogwarts' food, darling?"

"Oh, do shut up. I said I am taking the bird with me, so I am taking it with me. Now step aside," snapped Hermione angrily. Who did he think he was, telling her what to do or not to do?

Seeing the already familiar glint in Hermione's eyes, Tom decided that he still valued his nerves to argue with her. Again. Sometimes Tom really believed that she was either sent by Dumbledore to drive him nuts before he could take over the world, or that Hermione was truly related to the old coot. She drove him crazy almost all the time, non-stop; she always had another opinion about already clarified matters; she always argued with him; she was always ready to snap back. That girl was a catastrophe, that Tom was very sure of. However, during those few months that he had to suffer from the know-it-all, the Dark Lord already got used to her crazy persona.

Deciding that there was no need to go deeper into inner musings, Tom took one more look at the bird. It was disgusting, filthy and it was a...parrot? There was no way he was going to allow Hermione take that bird into their room. That was exactly what he told her as well.

"Well, pardon me, Mister Riddle, but my room became our room not because it was **me **who was the paranoid one." Sneered Hermione angrily.

Really, first he decided that Hermione should be isolated from the student body and everybody else. The reason- Tom wanted his "crystal ball" only for himself; that was what he told her anyway.

Then, Riddle came up with a brilliant plan to keep an eye on his "treasure chest" all the time. At first, he occasionally started staying for the night. After some time, his little paranoid mind came up with an idea that Dumbledore was waiting for a moment to strike and take Hermione's memories by force. So, Riddle started sleeping in Hermione's bed all the time.

Their bickering and fighting only increased in number when Tom completely forgot that the room was actually Hermione's and not his. Hermione thought that Riddle convinced himself that Dumbledore must be hiding in her closet.

With a fond smile Hermione remembered one of those fights. Riddle was such a sweetie then.

_Flashback._

"_You are definitely not moving in!" screamed Hermione trying to push Riddle out of the door._

"_Yes I am, Granger. I will not have Dumbledore stealing my secrets!" snapped Tom while pushing Hermione back. _

"_You're crazy!" angrily said Hermione when Riddle finally won and moved his things into the room. _

"_Better be crazy than dead," calmly retorted the Dark Lord while widening the wardrobe and placing his things in there._

'_True,' thought Hermione eyeing her new roommate._

'_I know,' smugly drawled her worst nightmare in her own head._

"_You know, Riddle. If you want me to be nice to you, you better start staying in your own perverted mind," snapped Hermione._

"_You know, Granger, if you want __**me**__ to be nice to __**you**__, you better shut your trap."_

_Hermione was about to snap back when Riddle interrupted her once again._

"_And clean the room, woman. Nagini doesn't like living in a mess."_

_To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Tom turned around to take a good look at his quiet, speechless 'pain in the ass'. However, just when Tom finally started enjoying the view, Hermione opened her mouth._

"_What?" she shrieked so loud that the Dark Lord decided to have his ears checked later._

"_What did you say, Riddle? That blasted creature will not be living in my room"._

"_Our…" started Tom, but he was unable to continue because Hermione turned red in the face and jumped on him. _

_Their fighting ended up as usual- in bed._

_Hermione got so used to the regular wonderful sex that she was now addicted to it._

_When Tom undressed them both and started sucking her erect nipples, Hermione forgot about everything._

_After long minutes of prelude, Tom kissed Hermione's lips and started pushing his swollen member into her tight passage._

"_What, nothing to say, Hermione?" smugly asked the Dark Lord._

"_What? Afraid that Dumbledore might be hiding __**in there**__ as well?" came a nasty reply from his lover._

_For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle could not function. His now flaccid cock was half way into Hermione's channel. Just a small picture of Dumbledore hiding in __**there **__made Tom want to vomit. Or, fuck Hermione so brutally that the old coot's brains would turn into mashed potatoes, __**in there**__. That thought made Tom want to puke as well._

_Snickering Hermione did not help at all. It was a fiasco._

_End Flashback._

"I will not be discussing my decisions with you, Hermione. We, however, already have one animal in the room; we don't need the second one." Tom said after a minute of silence.

He too remembered the day they started to share the room. An untidy room, he had to add.

He had to remind Hermione all the time to clean it, because there was no one else to do it. Only other options were him and Nagini. He would better go to Dumbles and confess his sins that clean the room.

And why there was no one to do the cleaning? Well, that was also why Tom moved in fasted than he had planned to. He simply could not leave Hermione alone, even for a day. One day when Tom was busy with his Death Eaters, Hermione came up with a brilliant plan to free the house- elves. So, understandingly, there were no house-elves that wanted to be anywhere near Hermione.

"I can throw Nagini out, if you wish so," annoyed, said Hermione. Really, who was he to judge whether she needed a pet or not. He had a snake, she would have a parrot. Big deal.

Everybody in Hogwarts thought that Tom and Hermione were so in love that they couldn't wait until they graduate to start living together. The Headmaster, after Tom had a word with him, allowed it as an exception for an 'exceptional' student. The whole student body believed them soon to be married; the girls were jealous and envious, the boys didn't really care. Everybody, however, agreed on one thing- there must be something very special about Hermione Escada if she managed to get Tom all to herself in just a couple of months.

Hermione, as well as Tom, agreed not to break the illusion, so that they would get fewer obstacles in the way.

"I thought you started to like her," amused, Tom asked.

Well, that was partially true, Hermione thought. The creature could be quite nice sometimes. She didn't hate the snake anymore, but Hermione could not say that she adored the serpent.

They were interrupted by a couple of Hufflepuff's girls who started blushing and whispering as soon as the saw them.

"Shut up and smile," sweetly drawled Tom while giving his best Lockhart smile.

Smiling at Tom, Hermione thought that she actually won this fight.

**_Friday._**

Hermione had an Astronomy class, so Tom was all alone in their room. Well, not all alone, considering that Nagini and Dumbl were present as well. Taking a glance at the annoying bird that simply did not know how to keep quiet, Tom proceeded reading his book.

A few minutes passed in silence when Tom noticed that Nagini and that blasted parrot were yet again staring at each other. It would have been a hilarious spectacle, hadn't Tom known Parseltongue.

The blasted bird spent its free time flying around the castle, listening to conversations and memorizing words. Tom really had no idea where the hell did the bird learn those words, but since Monday its vocabulary expanded dramatically.

"Fu-uckin-ggg slutt!". Ah, that was something new.

'**Fried chicken'**. His Nagini was much more educated and polite, Tom noted with sick pleasure.

"Hairy bballs!!". Interesting.

'**I'm not hairy!'** hissed Nagini looking at Tom for confirmation.

"No, you're no hairy, Nagini," annoyed, Tom answered in English.

"Who's not hairy?" asked Hermione as soon as she came into the room. The view was great- annoyed to hell Riddle with a book in lap and two creatures staring at each other and exchanging pleasantries.

Dumbl, seeing that help had arrived happily continued to annoy Nagini. And Tom.

"Ssuckerr!".

"Tom! Why do you teach him those words? First he chooses a name like that and now he's swearing like a fisherman!" angrily asked Hermione.

"Me? I did not give him the name Dumbl, if you remember correctly, Hermione. And I certainly do not spend my free time talking to the moronic parrot!" replied Tom standing up from his armchair.

"Morrronic!" the parrot happily repeated.

"You see! It's all your fault. I can't even take Dumbl outside because of his name and his behavior".

"I'm sick and tired talking about your fucking parrot, Hermione," very quietly whispered Tom while taking a step closer to his companion. "I have another matter to discuss".

Hermione felt the unpleasant feeling in her chest when Riddle dismissed her concerns and thoughts. He was not supposed to care, but she was already used to the situation when Tom would simply give in. But, she thought, she shouldn't have forgotten who she was dealing with. Voldemort was no Ronald Weasley.

"I want to talk about the ball. It's only in few days and you still haven't chosen what to wear. You know how important the ball is for me. There will be several Ministry workers and other important guests. Since I'm the Head boy and you're my fiancée," at that word Tom sneered, "then a lot of attention will be turned to us. I want to see you dressed properly since I don't want to embarrass myself because your lack of taste."

Finishing his small speech, Tom turned around to look at the still bickering animals. Somehow, they reminded him of the two humans in the room. Hermione was the parrot, of course.

Tom's attention was drawn away from Hermione and he missed the maniacal glint in her eyes that disappeared when he turned back.

"Understood?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, Tom. Understood." Hermione replied.

**_Saturday._**

It was almost noon and Hermione was still shopping in the Diagon Alley. Tom had stayed at Hogwarts since he did not want to bother his mighty persona with shopping. He already had a really beautiful suit for the evening- elegant, expensive and all in all perfect. Now Hermione had to find a good match to that outfit. Money was not a question since Riddle gave her a lot to spend. Hermione did not want to know where the hell Riddle had gotten all his money, but she guessed he had a lot. He provided her with everything she wanted, and that was enough for Hermione since that was part of their blasted deal.

Tom said that the ball was very important to him. Well, everyone knew who Tom Riddle was. No one, however knew who Hermione Escada was and Hermione was about to change that; she needed to leave an impression. Keeping Tom's outfit in mind, Hermione stopped in front of a very interesting shop. With a dreamy smile, she stepped inside.

**_Saturday. The ball._**

Tom was pacing in his old room, waiting for Hermione to** finally** come out. Six hours ago Hermione asked Tom to leave the room because she wanted to surprise him, she said.

Now, six hours later Tom was still waiting for his 'fiancée'. Even though he had to go alone at first, he wanted to know how Hermione looked like. That nasty feeling in his gut was telling him that he was right in his wish.

Hermione had to join him later in the Great Hall when the celebration begins.

"Tom, I'm not ready. I don't know which color to choose!" Tom heard a voice from behind the closed door.

"I've had enough. I'll meet you in the Great Hall," snapped Tom. He was really way too annoyed to listen to that blabbering once more.

Hermione smiled sweetly when she heard Tom leave. She wanted to surprise him, to thank him for every wonderful thing he had done for her.

Putting the lipstick aside, Hermione stood up and conjured a full-height mirror.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione decided that she had done a great job with transfiguration today. Some things were just unavailable in the 40s and Hermione's outfit wouldn't have been perfect without them. The mirror also reflected two other occupants of the room.

Nagini resembled a crab- her huge yellow eyes looked ready to fall out of the sockets. Her mouth was wide open- either she had problems with breathing, or she was too shocked by her masters' fiancée's beauty, Hermione did not know and did not really care.

Dumbl was quiet. She guessed he was speechless. Looking over her entire look, Hermione decided that she did look smashing.

Checking her watch, the Beauty stepped out of the room and headed towards the Great Hall. There was no need to hurry, she was very late anyway.

Tom Riddle was beyond angry. That bitch still did not show up. He was talking to a Ministry worker and the Headmaster when he heard the heavy doors open. He decided not to turn around since he already knew it was Hermione- everybody else was already here.

Those who stood closed to the exit were the first ones to notice the newcomer. Then the rest of the Great Hall followed. And then there was silence.

Already knowing who the reason was why more that three hundred people stood speechless and petrified, Tom turned around.

And there she was, Hermione Escada, standing in the doorway innocently looking around.

When she finally found Tom's eyes, she smiled at him.

Tom could not believe his eyes. This was impossible.

Not even quiet whispers could be heard in the dead silence since everybody's attention was glued to the Beauty.

Hermione looked wonderful in her short purple dress with green circles and orange stones. The golden feathers on the dress matched perfectly with the huge red rose in Hermione's hair and the glittering blue high-heeled leather boots. Hermione's make-up bought to light her hidden beauty.

The red, black, green, yellow and silver eye shadows suited her brown eyes; the electric pink blush went well with the yellow-red-glittering lips. The most fashionable asset was the huge shining silver star on the top of Hermione's head.

In one word, she looked smashing.

Tom was about to quickly leave the fest or at least say that he did not know who that crazy bitch was when he heard the thing he dreaded the most.

"Oh, Tooom!" happily squeaked Hermione waving and smiling at him.

'_You're so dead, Granger,'_ the voice said in her head.

'_Didn't you like the surprise, sweetie?'_ mentally asked the Star.

Tom was about to say what he thought of that surprise but all eyes in the Great Hall were now on him.

'_Fuck the deal, you're dead,'_ he replied in Hermione's head and forced a smile.

…

**A/N** those of you who want to know how Hermione looked like- you can check it out here

www. youtube . com/ watch?vy9J8vLeFBI ( without the spaces) and here

www .youtube .com /watch?vm8y44Iyk398&featurerelated

OR, you can also find a singer named Verka Serdjuchka ( Eurovision 2007, Ukraine) ROLF


	16. After Midnight

Sorry, sorry for the long wait, but I hope that this chapter was worth it.

Again, a huge thanks to all of you who put the story on their alert/favorite list- I'm more than happy you like the story.

To those who reviewed- even bigger thanks because I'd really like to know what you think of the story, and I just love reviews! Serpie blushes prettily…LOL

Hugs and kisses to TheCresentMoonWriter, Nerys, blindfaithoperadiva, dracosblondiegirl, Scarecrow, Kako, Angel-o-Darkness, Miss-Fleur-Riddle, KayRose- THANKS!

I usually reply to all the reviews and answer all the questions, so if you have one- ask!

**A****/N** Nerys and I have also started writing a Tom/Hermione parody. So, if you're up for a good laugh, check out **"Mary and Gary go to Hogwarts"** by "Nerys and Ssserpensssotia"

**A/N** I'm pretty sure there are tons and tons of mistakes in this chapter, so I apologize for that.

Here's the chappy!

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**After midnight**.

**Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes**** a butterfly. I was conscious only of following my fancies as a butterfly, and was unconscious of my individuality as a man. Suddenly I awoke, and there I lay, myself again.**

**Now I do not know whether**** I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming that I am a man.  
--Chuang-Tzu, 3rd century BC**

A warm light from several magical candles illuminated the dark and chilly room and the two occupants on the king-size bed in the middle of it.

The old clocks on the wall let the only person awake know that it was well past midnight.

Sleep simply did not come. Of course, he could have taken the Sleeping Draught, but for some reason, he wanted to stay awake on his last night at Hogwarts.

Looking down at the relaxed and oh-so-familiar face of his lover who was soundly asleep, Tom couldn't stop a small smile spreading on his face when Hermione smiled in her sleep and mumbled something. Even after the whole year they spent together, Tom could not begin to understand how on earth Hermione could be so trusting. Sure enough, she was always suspicious of him when conscious, but he could clearly see how vulnerable she was while asleep. Asleep in the arms of the Dark Lord; a murderer she knew he was; a person who could have killed her million of times without a second thought- and still Tom could feel her cold feet making their way to their favorite source of heat- his warm ones, and the tight embrace of Hermione's soft hands. Yes, he could have killed her many times before, and even now nothing, _nothing_ stopped him from suffocating her with one of the many pillows they were laying on.

He _should have_ killed, Tom thought while watching his lover sleep in his arms. Many, many times during the last several months Tom was determined to simply draw his wand out and cast a Killing Curse, the same curse he had cast many times before. When he thought about killing Hermione, even though she held a lot of secrets for him to reveal in the future, he thought only of the Killing Curse. He used to think for some time that the reason for his choice was pretty simple- it was his most favorite Unforgivable, but when his traitorous mind told him the real reason behind his choice, he destroyed all the furniture in their room, like a common filthy muggle would do- kicking and throwing thing around. Tom still tried not to think about it, as the simple memory drove him nuts with anger. _He did not want her to suffer_.

Tom's musings were disturbed by a small cough coming from the still sleeping form of Hermione.

Hugging her tighter, Tom took a concerned glance at her peaceful expression. Two days ago Hermione caught cold when they were gathering some mushrooms in the Forbidden Forest at night. He should have forced her to return to the castle when he saw her shivering from cold. Instead, with a heavy sigh, he gave Hermione his own cloak- and the result was evident in the morning. Hermione was violently sick and he was perfectly well.

With a worried expression on his face, Tom tried to wake Hermione up when he heard another violent cough escape her lips.

"Granger, wake up," said Tom quietly shaking her still soundly sleeping form.

He did not want to raise his voice, since he could clearly remember the last time he did so; and he was pretty sure his broken nose did as well. After Tom suggested Hermione would visit St. Mungo's and get some professional help as her nerves clearly needed some heavy treatment, he had to cast a Petrificus Totalus on her before she could tear him apart with her teeth.

"Uh-hu," murmured the still sleeping Hermione and shifted her position so that she was completely over Tom's form. The happy smile on her face did nothing to calm Tom's inner turmoil.

He killed everyone who had either annoyed him, or mistreated him in his childhood, that was except Dumbledore, but the fool's time was yet to come. He cast the Killing Curse without even a second though; he felt satisfaction and pleasure run through his body while casting the Cruciatus Curse and watching the victim suffer; he did not know what remorse meant and he definitely did not change in any way. But he simply could not kill her. Tom tried to reason with himself that it was only because of her importance to him, and the anger started bubbling inside of him yet again. He refused to even think about the emotional part of their involvement and every time his wonderful memory would stuff his brain with flashes of the scenes from their time spent together.

Putting his chin on the top of Hermione's unruly hair Tom smirked with unease. The whole situation was getting out of his control and that was not supposed to happen.

With a feather like touches, Tom stroked Hermione's hand, too deep in his thoughts to notice that his 'head-ache' had woken up.

He did not love her- _that_ the Dark Lord was sure of. The thought, however, did not really help. He knew that he was incapable of feeling the 'normal' love; he was far too gone for that. He already had four horcruxes and his soul was already ripped apart too many times for the normal emotions to exist. However, the thought alone that he did not really want to kill Hermione, made him want to cast the Avada Kedavra while pointing his wand at his own head.

She was just too much- too noisy, too bossy, too sneaky, too independent and way too smart for her own good. At the same time, Tom could clearly remember the times when Hermione had been so innocent and tender, so full of life and some weird sense of happiness; she had given him funny looks when she thought he wasn't watching and he knew that she would often simply look at him for hours when she thought he was asleep. She was Hermione and that was it. At that thought Tom wanted to vomit.

Woken up by the tender touches of the oh-so-familiar hand, Hermione lay as quiet as a mouse, not daring to let Tom know she was no longer asleep.

How many times during the last few months had she been laying awake, thinking what had happened to her life- just like Tom was now. Hermione knew Tom better than anybody else- she was pretty sure of it; she knew even without words spoken what he was thinking of or what his current mood was.

Breathing steadily and quietly, Hermione recalled the last few months of their life, trying not to cry because that was it- their life. Not his and her, but _their_ life, as Hermione could no longer understand how to live without him, without being in his presence every day and every night.

He was a crazy bastard in every sense of the word. He was evil, impossibly cruel and violent; the amount of his self-esteem and his ego weighted more than the whole Hogwarts castle; he did not know what love, redemption or pity meant; he thought that there were only two opinions- his and the wrong one; he often shouted at her and treated her like a house-elf. He was completely bonkers and nothing in the world could help him in that department.

At the same time he had the most brilliant mind Hermione had ever seen. He was determined, ambitious, extremely powerful and smart, he was so sneaky and cunning that even without knowing, one could understand his ancestry. He was handsome and he could be tender when he wanted to. His laugh, oh so rare honest laugh, and not the evil crackling, made Hermione shiver with passion.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to stop the traitorous thoughts and memories from crawling into her painfully throbbing brain, but it was to no avail. The memories and feelings crashed upon her like a deadly tsunami, surrounding and suffocating her with its dark and unruly waters.

_Flashback._

_It was the 31__st__ of December, the last day of the soon-to-be over year and it was his birthday._

_Before yesterday, Hermione really did not plan on buying Tom anything; it wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. Trying not to think that with their living arrangements and the way they spent their time he was more like a husband, Hermione recalled the reason why she decided to buy him a birthday present._

_Right after the Christmas ball, where Hermione had a lot of fun and Tom didn't, the Star was ready for a very painful eve__ning; wondering if she lived to see the sunrise. Tom, however, surprised her immensely- he did not kill her and he didn't really hurt her…that much._

_When the ball was over, smiling sweetly and innocently, Hermione darted off to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to escape the wrath of the I-will-kill-you__-and-then-I-will-eat-you-but-you-will-suffer-anyway Dark Lord. It must have been a spectacle- Hermione, dressed like a stoned milkmaid who got dressed in the dark storage-room of a circus, and the elegant Head boy, both smiling like sharks before darting off from the Great Hall. _

_Luckily for Tom, everybody thought that Hermione had a great sense of humor and she even received 50 points from the Charms__' Professor. Dumbledore should have given her some points as well- for the brilliant transfiguration work- but Hermione sensed waves of envy coming for the Transfiguration Professor dressed in orange cloak with purple stars and a red with yellow pointed hat for not coming up with the idea for the 'outfit' for himself. Hermione was much more 'fashionable' than anybody else in the whole Great Hall._

_After twenty minutes of running around the castle, playing hide-and-seek with the craziest and deadliest Dark Lord in the history, Hermione ran towards the lake. Her high-heeled boots and the idiotic heavy star on the top of her head made it very difficult for Hermione to run quick enough to escape the clutches of the I-will-find-you-and-you-will-be-very-sorry Head Boy._

_She would have used magic to transfigure her even-the-horse-is-not-that-loud boots that alerted anyone in the range of one mile of her location and the star would have been thrown away, hadn't it been for the nasty spell the Dark Lord__ had managed to cast on her. If Hermione used magic, he'd know straight away where she was hiding._

_And that was no good._

_Hermione thought she made it when she reached the waters of the lake- all she had to do now was hide somewhere. The only question remained was where exactly could she hide and not die from the impossible cold without any chance of using magic. Running like a pregnant hippo, Hermione almost died from the heart attack when a strong body jumped on her and pulled into _

_the freezing waters._

"_Ha-ha-ha…Having fun now, Granger?" sweetly asked Tom while holding the shivering form of his 'playmate' under water._

_Still, he did not kill her- he simply burned her whole wardrobe when they finally made it to the castle and made her wear three transfigured leaves__ while she was in their room- two on her breasts and one covering her feminine core. _

_Trying not to think of the pervert who waited impatiently in the castle, Hermione entered the shop. She really did not know what to give him- any small pretty object he would no doubt turn into yet another horcrux. _

_A book? R__eally, what book could she give him- __**"How to cope with a difficult childhood?"**__ ,or __**"Insanity and its consequences"**__, or maybe even __**" The bad and the good. How to make friends and not enemies"**__. Stiffing an insane giggle, Hermione decided she did not want to test Tom's patience; she was walking on a very thin ice as it was._

_After giving it some thought, Hermione decided to buy him an owl; after living with Tom for some months, Hermione knew for sure that he didn't have a personal owl._

_Taking her time to pick the pet for Tom, as she really wanted to please him, Hermione wandered around the shop, looking at the various creatures in the shop._

_Just when she was about to tell the shop owner that she had finally picked the owl she wanted to buy, Hermione saw a small cage with a little snake in it. The cage was placed far away from the entrance and one simply did not notice it. The small serpent had huge yellowish eyes that were looking straight at Hermione. The little head was swaying back and forth, as if the snake was bouncing or something. The hissing coming from the creature sounded so…lost and unhappy that Hermione instantly had tears in her eyes. _

"_Ah, I wouldn't recommend that one, Missy," the shop owner said looking disdainfully at the bouncing snake._

"_Uhhh…and why is that, sir?" asked Hermione while eyeing the little serpent's eyes that were almost full of tears._

"_Weird one that is, that's for sure. Bought ten times and every time it was returned," murmured the shop keeper. "If you ask me, I'll say it's touched in the head"._

'_Tom will know for sure how to deal with the poor creature. He's the only one that understands them, anyway,' thought Hermione having already decided that she was going to buy this one. _

_Even though it was a snake, it wasn't a poisonous one, and definitely not as spoiled as Nagini. The fat creature just couldn't stay away from their bed and Hermione had to throw Nagini out every single night. She did not care that Nagini was lonely, as Tom told her many times with a nasty smirk on his handsome face._

_Bastards, both of them. Only Dumbls was on her side, but Tom had found a way to keep the parrot quiet after one round of Cruciatus when the parrot called Tom 'a white fluffy pussy'. _

_The little snake's eyes were so full of hope that Hermione decided not to dwell on the fact that she was buying a snake for the Dark Lord as a birthday present._

_The look on Tom's face when Hermione gave him his present in a form of a hissing and bouncing snake wa__s imprinted into her memory forever. _

_Waiting nervously for the reaction, Hermione did not want to admit it even to herself that she wanted him to be happy with the present. And not only with the present._

_End Flashback_

Smiling to herself, Hermione felt Tom's embrace tighten.

Tom was thinking about the exact same things as Hermione was- his birthday and his present.

He really did not expect Hermione to know when his birthday was and he definitely did not expect to receive the first ever birthday gift. No matter that the gift turned out to be a heavily touched in the head snake that sang and made rhymes all the times.

Tom remembered sitting on the sofa in their room with Nagini in his lap and Dumbls hidden in the closet. It was not his fault that the bird preferred to hide in there when Hermione was not in the room. It should have thought better before calling the Dark Lord not only a pussy, but also a white and a fluffy one.

Tom was reading a book about the mushrooms that he needed for the ritual when he heard something strange. He took a glance at Nagini- the snake had also heard something and was looking peculiarly at her Master. So, unless the bird learned Parseltongue, there was another snake nearby. Tom thought about his pet basilisk, but it was hidden in the Chamber of Secrets and it definitely didn't do _that_.

"You better watchhh out

You bettter not cry

Bettter not pout

I'm tttelling you whhhy

Ssssanta Claussss is coming tto ttown"

Tom and Nagini were trying to decide whether they were hallucinating or not when a door opened and a beaming Hermione stepped into the room with a bouncing package in her hands- the same package that was 'producing' the sound that was supposed to be a song.

Still not believing his eyes, Tom took the package when Hermione mumbled about this being his birthday present.

Looking at the creature, Tom was about to ask Hermione what the hell it was, when the snake started bouncing and swaying once again.

"He'ssss making a lissssst,

And chhhecking it twiccce;

Gonna find out Who'ssss naughty and niccce.

Sasssnta Clausss isssss coming to town"

Taking a glance at the shocked Nagini, Tom did the only thing that came to his mind- he laughed.

So now, when Tom and Hermione laid in bed, both unsleeping, Nagini, Dumbls and Tom's newest snake- The Butterfly, as it called itself, were in the room as well.

He was living in a fucking zoo, Tom decided finally drifting to sleep.

Hermione sensed when Tom fell asleep and took a careful glance at his relaxed features.

'_How could somebody so handsome be so evil?'_ thought Hermione looking at the straight noise that she had broken several times and the perfectly shaped lips that she had kissed so many times and was kissed in return.

She was betraying everything and everyone by laying here with him, admiring his looks and not trying to kill him. Every single day Hermione spent trying to solve this riddle that was sleeping now, looking like an angel. He was an enigma, a brilliant and impossible difficult enigma that had captured Hermione and was not letting go. She honestly believed that she was better off without him in her life until _that_ night.

It happened more than three months ago, on the 16th of February, right after the Valentine's Day.

Hermione remembered that day as clearly as if it had only been yesterday.

Moving even closer to Tom's warm body, Hermione tried to stop the tears, but they ran like a mighty waterfall and Hermione's heart clenched with the unbearable pain, just like back _then_.

_Flashback._

_It was around nine o'clock in the evening when Hermione returned to her room in a rather nasty mood. Tom was there reading a book about some painful curses and not paying her any attention at all._

_They had a fight a couple of hours ago and now it seemed no one wanted to talk first. _

_Hermione went to bed and turned her back at Tom, clearly showing what she thought of him._

_Hermione was so annoyed by him that the only thing she wanted at the moment was for him to leave her alone, to leave her life for good._

_If Hermione thought that Tom was going to apologize to her, or to lie beside her and hold her, the she heavily mistaken. _

_She heard him get up and move towards his old room._

_The interconnecting door's lock clicked, leaving Hermione alone in the cold and dark room._

_Trying not to think about Tom Riddle, Hermione fell asleep._

_A loud moan woke her up._

_Looking around the room for the source of the noise, Hermione's heart almost stopped when she understood that the moan was coming from Tom's room. _

_Another lusty moan was followed by laughter, __**his**__ laughter, and Hermione felt as if a Dementor had entered her room._

_Tom was with __**her**__, with that bitch Walburga Black, and he was definitely enjoying himself. _

_Hermione's heart was beating so fast that she feared it would jump form her ribcage; she did not have enough air to breath. Tom really left her, as she had wanted him to._

_The pain was unbelievable; Hermione could not think, could not breathe and she felt as if she was dying inside. _

"_No, no, Merlin please, NO," sobbed Hermione holding her head in her hands. Tom was not__ having sex with another woman, he was not. She wanted to howl like a werewolf at the moon, to stop the pain and the devastation that were ripping her soul apart._

_Hermione wanted to run to his room, to kill that bitch and to make Tom pay. She wanted to hit him so hard so he would feel what she felt. She wanted to hold him tight and never let go, no matter what he was. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him._

_With an insane cry of outrage and hurt, Hermione fell onto the floor, not caring if she hurt herself or not. She deserved the pain for betraying everything she believed in, for betraying everyone she had known. _

_She fell in love with a murdered, a monster that would never stop until he achieved what he wanted; she fell in love with her own death._

_The moans and cried of pleasure kept coming from Tom's room and Hermione tried to cover her ears, to scratch her eyes out, so she wouldn't hear or imagine what he was doing there. _

_Wailing like a wounded animal, Hermione finally understood what the word jealousy meant- the pain and the suffering were so strong that every sane thought flew out of her mind, leaving her alone and naked to the worst nightmare possible._

_Even the recent revelation about her feeling for the Dark Lord did not register in her exploding mind- all she could see and hear was Tom with another woman. Her Tom._

_Hermione did not know what happened next, but she woke up in her own bed and not on the floor where she had fallen._

_She woke up in cold sweat and an insanely beating heart. When Hermione saw Tom who was lying beside her in their bed, she thought with the strongest relief she had ever experienced that it had been a dream, a nightmare._

_Her relief was gone as soon as she noticed the hickey on Tom's neck and sensed the dreadfully sweet perfume coming from him._

_With a crazy wail Hermione launched herself at the surprisingly quiet and pensive Dark Lord, trying to hit him, to make him suffer. Tears flooded her eyes and she did not see the pained expression on Tom's face, not caring about anything else than to make him pay for her pain._

_A very strong embrace halted all her movements. _

"_Hush," a soft voice whispered and Hermione felt a tickling of magic-Tom had cleaned himself up from the scent and the presence of Walburga. Soft lips touched Hermione's forehead and she felt drifting asleep._

_End Flashback._

Wiping her eyes from the tears, Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

There was no sense in getting back to that day, as it had never happened again, as far as Hermione knew.

Something happened between the time when she wailed herself to sleep on the cold dungeon floor and the when she woke up in her bed with Tom looking gravely at her. Hermione wanted to know what it was, but she knew better than to ask.

He could not know what she felt for him, Hermione thought while falling asleep.

Tomorrow a new life began- away from Hogwarts and Walburga.

Tomorrow after the Graduation, a new journey was waiting for them. A journey that would begin in Mexico.

A/N Yay! MEXICO! I haven't been there, so of course I'll make everything up seeing how lazy I can actually be!


	17. Deluded minds

**A/N** Thank you all for the wonderful feed back! Serpie is sooo happy that she decided to write another chappy LOL

Huge thanks to Miss-Fleur-Riddle, Angel-o-Darkness, dracosblondiegirl, Indiehippie, Seph Meadowes, TheCresentMoonWriter, Ankoku Dezaia, blindfaithoperadiva, Tiffany Kleinhans, KayRose, Nerys, Miru.

As you can see, the reviews make my lazy ass write faster!

**Miru**- Hmm. I can't say that yet, but it has something to do with the potion and the "voice". LOL

**Nerys**- you sneaky Slytherin!! LOL…Yes, yes- you're right. The potion is safely hidden in their luggage. Why? I'll tell that later! ROFL

**A/N/N** Since we have already established that Serpie is a lazy ass who doesn't bother with re-checking the dates and stuff, I'll just remind you that Serpie is the author of this fic, so she uses her wonderful imagination to fill in the gaps. LOL

However, please pay attention that DRUGS ARE BAD!! No kidding here.

Before we go on with the story, I'd like to remind you that there is another fantastic (coughs) fic available for you, Tom-Hermione fans!

It's called **Mary and Gary go to Hogwarts** and you can read it here

www. fanfiction. net /s/4210964/1/ MaryandGarygotoHogwarts ( without the spaces), or you can find it in my favorites as well.

Ok, here we go!

Warning- sex, drugs, death. You are warned!

**Chapter 16**

**Deluded minds.**

**No problem can be solved from the same consciousness that created it**** (Einstein)**

"Yes, we are," annoyed to hell, Tom looked at Hermione.

"No, we are not," snapped Hermione back.

"Yes, we are, Granger. And shut the fuck up," growled the Dark Lord snatching the small box from Hermione's hands.

"No, we are not. And go take a hike, Riddle," retorted Hermione snatching the small box back.

"Don't make me kill you, Granger," spat Tom trying to take the box form Hermione's clutches.

"I'm so scared. Can I pee now or I have to wait?" in a mockingly scared voice Hermione squeaked.

The pleasantries exchange had been lasting for a couple of hours already, and they were losing their precious time.

In only seven hours they were supposed to be in the International Magical Floo Department from where they would leave for Mexico, but to Tom it seemed that they were not going to make it.

All their bags had been packed- the books, potions, clothes, personal items, two snakes and the parrot were ready for the departure.

Tom and Hermione, however, were far from being ready. The fight that has been lasting for a couple of hours seemed to have no end.

"You're supposed to be kind of smart, you know, Riddle? But all I can see is an idiot who doesn't understand the consequences of his actions," said Hermione looking at the psychotic Dark Lord who was about to explode.

Tom felt his eye twitch. Just one more month with Granger and he'll be as sane as Dumbledore, Tom thought irritated.

How could she not understand that there was no time for their chit-chat?

They had to eat the mushrooms now, so that the effect would wear off by the time they reach the International Floo Airport.

They couldn't take the toxic mushrooms with them- Tom didn't want to sit in a prison sell for as long as he lived- considering all his horcruxes, Tom really did not want to end up behind the bars with Granger as his only companion.

They also couldn't just leave the toxic mushrooms behind- they had to have at least some experience before the main ritual, and there was no opportunity to find the necessary ingredients in Mexico without arising suspicions. So, Tom could see only one solution to the problem.

"Granger," whispered Tom quietly, "give me the box with the mushrooms."

"No way in hell, Riddle!" stubbornly said Hermione looking at Tom as if he were a little bug in her birthday cake. "You don't know what you're about to do! All your stupid pureblood believes don't let you see the consequences properly. I, being a _mudblood_, know much better what could happen were we to eat the mushrooms now! The effect will be much stronger that you expect it to be and it _definitely_ won't wear off in just seven hours! It's a drug, you idiot, and muggles know much more about drugs. So, no, I'm not letting you ruin everything we have planned."

"Fine," answered Tom calmly.

"Fine?" suspicious, Hermione took a step back holding her precious box tightly.

Nagini, Butterfly and Dumbls, who were watching the fight as if it were a tennis match, turned their eyes towards Tom, waiting.

"Be a good girl, Hermione, and give me a nice blowjob," smirking Tom whispered.

"What? Are you out of your mind, Riddle?" shrieked Hermione looking at the Dark Lord who was now unzipping his trousers.

"No? All right," smiled Tom and just when Hermione finally noticed that his right hand was holding a yew wand, she heard a soft whisper.

"_Imperio". _

A wave of pleasant shiver ran through Hermione's body.

"Now, Hermione dear, how do you feel?" amused, Tom asked while freeing his already erect cock from his pants.

"Wonderful," replied Hermione quickly and frowned. Something was wrong.

Looking at the smirking Dark Lord, Hermione thought that she wanted to rip him apart.

'_Wait a second. How is this possible? The Imperius curse is supposed to make my mind go numb and weak, but I still understand everything and I can control my body and emotions,' _astonished,

Hermione looked at Tom who was watching her closely, even inspecting her, as if she were some sort of an experiment.

"You see, darling, magic is a fascinating thing. As you, no doubt, already know, the Imperius curse is an Unforgivable, meaning that it's not supposed to work on you were I to cast it. Correct?" asked Tom indulgently.

"Yes, that's right. Because of the deal and the magical contract between us, you cannot use any of the three Unforgivables on me," answered Hermione after a second. "Then what did you do?" looking suspiciously at the beaming ex-Head Boy who was smiling like a crocodile.

'_Bastard,'_ thought Hermione when she started moving towards him without first noticing it.

Tom frowned a little, so Hermione guessed that he was once again occupying her now deluded mind.

"Yes, that's what my daddy dearest called me as well when I went to his place to _'meet the family'_," sneered Tom and before Hermione could say anything, she was on her knees, with Tom's erect cock in front of her face.

"As you know, Hermione, the Imperius curse should have taken all your will power from you and give me a complete control of your actions. However, we can both see that it's not the case. The deal between us made sure that I won't use the Unforgivables to _hurt_ you. But…," at that, Tom took Hermione's chin between his thumb and index finger, "I have found another way to use the said curse. It does affect you, dear, but only when you _want_ it to," smiled Tom and kissed Hermione tenderly.

"If I tell you to jump out of the window, or, for example, to cut your wrists, the Imperius curse will break. However, if I tell you to kiss me- you will, because deep inside you want to. And that's all that matters for magic," quietly whispered Tom and smiled yet again.

"Don't flatter yourself, Riddle. You can't make me do anything," annoyed, Hermione looked at the still proudly standing cock.

"Let's try and see, shall we? For the reference, you will know what you're doing, your mind will not be clouded- let's just say that all those little boundaries you have set for yourself, will disappear. If you don't want to do something, and I mean _truly _don't want to, then the curse will break," sweetly added Tom and released Hermione's chin.

"Now suck my cock," that was a direct order and Hermione found herself leaning towards.

Just when her lips enclosed over the erect tool, Hermione understood just what kind of shit she found herself in.

After a wonderful blowjob, a striptease, a round of hot sex, Tom found himself in a very good mood.

Hermione, on the other hand, was fuming. The bastard was so sneaky and clever that she could find no way out of the current situation. If to be honest, Hermione admitted quietly in her somewhat occupied mind, she didn't really want to.

After Tom decided to have fun and told Hermione to imagine that she was a horse and give him a ride on her back, she felt the curse breaking.

Tom felt it as well, so he quickly changed the command and told her to hug him. To her horror, Hermione felt the curse's strength return and then she was sitting in Riddle's lap, hugging him as if he were her favorite teddy-bear.

So, Tom was right, Hermione finally admitted- the curse failed to function when she didn't want to comply with Tom's wishes and when the said order meant to harm her. And, still disgusted, Hermione realized just how perverted her own mind was.

A very satisfied Dark Lord kissed Hermione on the lips and told her to bring him the box. In just a second Hermione was back in his lap with the said box, glaring at Tom's twinkling dark eyes with all her will. Unfortunately for her, Tom's will was much stronger, as well as his magical powers.

Having the mushrooms divided in two, Tom offered Hermione her part. Still being under the effect of the curse, Hermione fumed, cursed and glared, but still ate her part. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, the Dark Lord swallowed the second half.

He should mark this day in his calendar, Hermione thought glaring at Tom who now told her to stand up.

"Now, Hermione. You've been a very good girl and I'm pleased. Until the acid in the mushrooms starts taking effect, we still have some time to find out just how much you hate me," said Tom coldly and Hermione was sure that nothing good would come out of this.

"Take your wand," stated Tom looking dead serious. Carefully, Hermione stretched her hand and took hold of her precious wand.

'_Dear Merlin, what is he up to?'_ thought Hermione looking at the Dark Lord who put his own wand aside.

"We're about to leave the country," started Tom with his Lord Voldemort voice that Hermione didn't hear very often and was very pleased about it because it sent shivers of dread and fear down her spine.

Looking at the scared Hermione, Tom continued.

"You always scream how you want me dead and how much you would enjoy killing me, Hermione. So, I'll give you a chance," deadpanned Tom coldly smirking at the horrified figure of his lover.

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort's charm and your own precious believes. I am the symbol of evil in your eyes, Hermione; I'm the person who will destroy muggles and mudbloods in the near future, I will cause pain and destruction all over the world. I will kill everyone who stands in my way and I will never stop," determined the Dark Lord looked at the shivering Hermione.

"You have a chance to stop it, my darling. Now we will see what is stronger- your believes or your heart," said Tom taking a step back and Hermione saw a maddening glint in his beautiful eyes.

She already knew what he wanted her to do. It was a test she was about to fail. How many times

she had wished to get a chance to destroy him, to rid the world of this evil, vile creature. Of Tom.

'_God, no!'_ pleaded Hermione.

"You are under the curse, angel. You know the rules," coldly smiled the Dark Lord and then, before Hermione could even prepare herself for what was about to happen, she heard a crystal clear command.

"Kill me".

…..

The wand fell on the floor with a muted _thud_ from Hermione's trembling hand.

What had she done, was the only question running through her exploding brain. What had she done?

Hysterical tears started to fall from her eyes and Hermione could not stop them even if she wanted to.

A pair of strong arms took her shivering body from the floor and carried towards the bed.

"Hush, angel. We both knew what was going to happen, so why cry now?" the so familiar voice asked amused.

Really, why should the Dark Lord Voldemort be amused when his only threat had just thrown away the only chance to save the world of his presence? Yes, really, why _should_ he be amused that the damn curse broke at the same second he spoke the command, Hermione thought still crying in Tom's arms.

"Over-confident asshole", muttered Hermione enjoying the warmth of the embrace. "And a sick one too," she added after a second.

When no reply came, Hermione tore her tear-stained face from the pillow and looked at Tom who was, in return, looking back at her strangely.

"You have such a beautiful face," he muttered hotly. "Especially those red eyes of yours."

'_Red eyes? He's sooo lost it,' _thought Hermione amused until she noticed that Tom's nose was growing.

With unbelieving eyes, Hermione turned to have a better look at Tom who was now inspecting her from some distance.

"Your skin is so Slytherin- green and scaly," deadpanned Tom seriously.

He's gone mad, though Hermione when she noticed that there was a lonely horn on the top of Tom's head and it was glittering.

Stiffing a giggle, Hermione sat up in bed. A weird sound coming from Tom made her stand up and come closer to him. Has he noticed a horn, mused Hermione trying to touch the amazing thing.

Hermione fell on her ass when she heard something she never imagined even possible.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort was giggling.

The floor was so soft and warm that Hermione decided to stay there, although she really couldn't get up even if she wanted to.

Tom looked at Hermione still giggling and then started laughing out loud.

Nagini, Butterfly and Dumbl did everything they could to stay unnoticed, hiding behind each other. So, all the while their owners were sitting on the floor, roaring with laughter, Nagini, Butterfly and Dubml formed a scaly ball with a small mop of pink hair on the top of it.

Tom didn't know how much time had passed since they ate the mushrooms. He also didn't know why they ate the mushrooms, where they were and what was going on.

Everything was swaying, every little detail seemed so funny that Tom had a very strong suspicion he might not make it to the bathroom. Once he got to the restroom and finally seated himself, Hermione stormed in demanding to let the Hogwarts' professors know she was ready for an exam.

What exam, thought Tom smiling. What Hogwarts?

The scaly ball with a mop of pink hair on the top of it also had three pairs of unnaturally big eyes that were following every move of the insane owners who now sat under a small table in the corner of the room, giggling and throwing scared glances around them.

A few minutes ago Tom thought that he had heard footsteps and felt a strong lemon aroma.

"Dumbledore!" cried Tom and looked at the scared beyond belief Hermione.

"He knows I'm from the future, he'll send me to Azkaban!" wailed Hermione and dove under a small table in a dark corner of the room.

"He'll eat my horcruxes," quickly decided Tom and joined Hermione in her sanctuary.

For the next hour the scaly ball with a mop of pink hair and three pairs of huge eyes found out that Dumbledore was invisible, he had an army of spiders that Hermione saw, and he could make Tom jump and point his wand at the walls by touching him.

After an hour the stoned pair remembered about their Floo Flight and quickly moved towards the door, still giggling and glancing around suspiciously. Nagini, Butterfly and Dumbl didn't move a muscle.

The ride to the Magical Floo Airport would have been great, hadn't it been for the fact that the pair along side with their luggage had been thrown out of the several cars several times.

Still giggling, Hermione tried to kiss Tom when they sat in the seventh cab, almost near the entrance to the abandoned factory- Magical Floo Airport.

Tom was a little more sober than Hermione and tried to stop her, causing the cab driver to turn the car drastically to the right side.

With a loud _thud_ the car stopped.

Hermione was thrown back to her seat by Tom who was already outside, looking completely sober and determined.

The streets were empty and there was only one other person on the street near the cab. The driver and a dark haired man with tears in his eyes were on the ground near a woman who was unconscious while Tom stayed a couple of meters away.

Still giggling, Hermione made it out of the car and moved closer to the two men. Why was this woman on the ground, not moving?

"You junkies, you killed her!" screamed the dark haired man.

All the fog from Hermione's mind vanished in a second when she looked at Tom. He didn't have to say anything for Hermione to understand that the woman was indeed dead.

Horrified, Hermione looked at the unmoving body of the dead woman.

Her heart stopped for a second when Hermione saw the red auburn hair and the opened, unseeing green eyes. Bending down and not noticing the wailing man, Hermione looked into the purse of the car crash's victim. She had to know for sure.

When Hermione opened the wallet and saw the name of the victim, she felt as if the skies had fallen onto her.

The two bright flashes of green light and a strong hand was all Hermione could see and feel.

She was led towards the entrance of the Magical Airport and there was only one thing she could see and understand.

'_Margaret Evans'_was written on the wallet. And Hermione knew for sure that she had just killed the mother of Lily Evans, who was now never to be born.

She had just killed Harry Potter.

A/N MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	18. Blame Yourself

**A/N** HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you goes to :

Nerys, Miss-Fleur-Riddle, Angel-o-Darkness, dracosblondiegirl, TheCresentMoonWriter, blindfaithoperadiva, Tiffany Kleinhans, KayRose, Kiwilovinwritr09, amorreal, maripas, Desiraes0220, sexy-jess, Perchie and those of you who have written kind words in response to this story.

Also I'd like to thank those of you who put this story on their alert/favourite list. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Perchie- ahhhh…Thank you so, so much!!

I'd also like to apologize for not replying to the reviews, but life has been so hectic and crazy that I barely found time to write this chapter. Sorry. It won't happen again. I loooove reviews and I always reply to them with joy!

So, since I feel bad about it, those of you who reviewed the last chapter, can ask me ONE question, ANY question about the story, and I promise to answer truthfully. I'm sooo Hufflepuff…yuck.

**A/N** Sorry, sorry, Serpie's been a very, very lazy ass, but she has tons and tons of excuses.

If I want to get my Mastery in University, I have to type, type, type things that are unfortunately NOT connected to HP…sob. I want a Masters Degree in Harry Potter!! Agrrr…

This chapter is dedicated to Nerys, who kicked my petite arse so hard that I may have permanent damage now. Glares. LOL

Again, dear readers, please note that Serpie doesn't have a beta, so all the mistakes you find, belong to Voldemort.

Ooopsi…I meant- ME! Runs away quickly.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**Chapter 17.**

**Blame yourself.**

**Everything that is new or uncommon raises a pleasure in the imagination, because it fills the soul with an agreeable surprise, gratifies its curiosity, and gives it an idea of which it was not before possessed.**  
**Joseph Addison**

The day had just begun but it was too hot for her liking already, Hermione decided stepping outside a small bungalow and welcoming a new day.

The sun was so bright and hot that for a second Hermione thought she might get sun burns just from standing outside a couple of minutes longer.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione Riddle started walking towards the cold and unwelcoming caves where most of her time was spent digging, encrypting and debating with her dear husband.

Even after being married for more than two months, Hermione still felt that somewhat pleasant chill run down her spine when she used the word 'husband'. And she used it a lot.

Their 'wedding', at that word Hermione sneered- another habit she got from her dear spouse-, was more than she could have ever imagined. It was romantic, gorgeous, with white dress and cheering guests. Only not.

Hermione could bet that Tom had actually enjoyed **that** kind of a wedding- in the Magical Floo Airport; just after he committed murder; somewhat stoned; with Dumbledore's oh-not-so-twinkling eyes firmly fixed on Tom's smirking innocent face and her own horrified went-to-space-and-forgot-to-return expression; Walburga Black as the Maid of Honor and some Mexican drug-dealer as Tom's best man.

Nagini, Butterfly and Dumbls were their only witnesses, along side with the rest of travelers who were present in the huge lobby of the Airport.

Marvelous, was the only word Hermione could use when thinking about her 'special day', which she actually didn't remember all that well.

_**Flashback**_.

_After the green light __illuminated the empty street with three dead bodies on the ground, Hermione was dragged into the lobby of the Magical Floo Airport, since her own mind was simply not functioning enough at the moment._

_The thought alone that she was responsible for someone's death was so horrifying and impossible to comprehend, that Hermione's mind decided to take break with the in-time help of the Imperius curse that Tom had cast on her right after he killed the witnesses. The thought that she had actually caused Harry's death and a complete change of the future simply didn't register in her pained mind.__The flashes of green eyes, dead eyes, fogged the real world and dragged Hermione into her memories where Harry Potter was alive and well._

"_Harry," whispered Hermione when Tom moved them towards the check-in._

"_Shut up, Granger," Tom hissed looking around. There were so many people in the lobby- wizards and witches, their children, magical creatures and aurors._

_The news about murder near the Airport made all the present aurors check all the passengers. And their wands._

_Leaving__ Hermione stand like a statue with unseen teary eyes and vacant expression, Tom quickly turned towards their pets and their luggage. _

_Soon it would be their turn to give their wands for check-up, Tom had no doubts about that, so without hesitation, he drew his wand out and pointed at their possessions._

_Nagini, Dumbls and Butterfly- all with the ultimately horrified eyes- stared pleadingly at their master, all the while forming a scaly ball with pink feathers- if they were going to die, they were going to leave this world together, as loyal pets to a crazy owner._

"_Engorgio," and their carrier grew bigger._

"_Alohomora," and the door of the carrier opened._

"_Colloportus," and the cage closed again._

"_Comfortus," and a very soft blanket appeared on the bottom of the carrier._

_The pet trio could not believe their luck. With adoring eyes, they followed their master's wand movement, hoping and praying for something tasty to appear in their __now huge cage. _

_With a final wave of his wand, Tom cast the fifth spell._

"_Orchideous," and a gorgeous bouquet appeared from Tom's wand._

_Making Hermione take the bouquet, Tom embraced her still unmoving form tightly and kissed her tenderly on the trembling lips._

_Just when Tom felt Hermione relax a bit and lean into his touch, he heard the voice he hated the most just __behind his back. _

" _Good evening, Mr.Riddle"._

_Dumbledore._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So, you are saying, Mr. Riddle, that you and your fiancée made it to the Airport without any problems and that you haven't seen anything unusual. Is that correct?" a tall, broad-shouldered wizard in the famous red auror uniform repeated the question for the third time. _

_Before Tom could open his mouth and state for the third time in row that "yes, that's correct, Auror Pineapple", Albus Dumbledore cut in._

"_Maybe it would be better if you were to ask Miss Escada, Auror. Mister Riddle has already given his statement."_

'_Damn you to hell, Dumbledore,' thought Tom looking at the still shocked Hermione who kept rambling and rambling about friends, green eyes and destiny._

"_You are right, Professor," the Auror said turning his suspicious gaze towards trembling and shivering Hermione._

_Trying to take a stronger hold of Hermione's mind, Tom felt a very unpleasant chill run down his spine. Because of the shock, Hermione's mind was surrounded by very strong mind-walls, leaving him no chance to control her actions. It seemed that they were fucked._

"_Miss Escada, I am Auror Pineapple, and I have a few questions I want to ask you," said the Auror noticing how bad Hermione looked._

"_Are you alright, Miss?"_

"_She's fine, sir. She would be even better were you finally satisfied with the statement I have already given you. Thrice," Tom said in__ a very polite, but cold voice, understanding that in no way they were going to get off the hook were Hermione to speak._

"_Harry," Hermione whispered._

"_I beg your pardon. Did you say Harry? Who is he, Miss?"_

_This annoying auror was starting to drive Tom nuts. He also didn't know who this 'Harry' fellow was, but no way was he going to let the auror and Dumbledore know that. They certainly didn't need to be questioned under Veritaserum in the main Aurors' office__ with the old coot asking the questions. No, thank you very much._

"_I killed him," Hermione whispered and started sobbing again._

'_I will make you pay for this, Granger,' Tom's words echoed in Hermione's mind._

"_You killed someone?" Now it was Dumbledore asking questions._

"_Ye-yes," sobbed Hermione and Tom could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle again. "But I didn't mean to, I __**really**__ didn't. Didn't…Did not want this to happen. I'm so sor-rry, Harry"._

"_You didn't mean to, but you killed Harry, is that right, Miss Escada?" like a good old grandfather, Dumbledore kindly smiled. A good old grandfather that wanted more than anything in the world to catch his favorite grandson on the crime scene. _

"_Ye-yes. Green ey-eyes," quietly answered Hermione looking around with unseeing eyes._

"_And was Mister Riddle present at the time of the accidental murder?" sweetly asked Albus Dumbledore and dared Tom to say anything._

_Tom knew very well that were he to interrupt the interrogation, very soon both Hermione and he would be sitting in a very cozy room with very pleasant people around and a very nice drink named Veritaserum in their hands. Still trying to get to Hermione's brain, Tom heard the answer to the question._

"_Y-yes"._

_Tom could almost feel the waves of happiness coming from Dumbledore. Of course, the old fool thought that Tom was now tied by his hands and legs. _

_Taking a glance at the very quiet pet-trio, Tom inwardly smirked. _

"_Mister Riddle. Is everything Miss Escada said true?" asked Dumbledore smiling slightly._

_The smile disappeared from Professor's face when he heard an innocent 'Yes' form his favorite ex-student._

"_Yes, it's true sirs. I am very unhappy that even though you have seen in what state my fiancée is, you still interrogate us as if we were some criminals," calmly stated Tom looking at the suspicious auror._

"_Yes, Hermione indeed accidentally killed Harry. And that is the reason for her behavior now. And yes, sir, I was present at the time when the '__**murder**__' ", Tom actually sneered at that word, "was committed"._

"_And who is this Harry that Miss Escada murdered?" the auror asked and Tom already knew they made it._

_Idiots. All of them. No wonder that he would become so famous, the Dark Lord thought smirking slightly._

"_Why…It's our hamster. Or better to say __**was**__ our hamster before Hermione stepped on it while packing," Tom had a hard time keeping his face straight when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face. It was priceless. 1-0, Slytherin wins._

"_Har-ry," whispered Hermione again. "He was my friend, but he abandoned me. But I didn't mean to, I didn't"._

_Tom hugged his fiancée lightly and kissed her tenderly._

"_I know, my sweet, I know. It's not your fault. He was a good hamster, but he had to go," gently said Tom to the sobbing in his arms Hermione. _

'_What the hell am I saying?' he thought._

_He just hoped that no one would ever hear about this. What kind of a Dark__ Lord would he be if he had a…hamster as his pet? Nagini was the only one eligible for such a noble task- a pink crazy parrot, a swaying and singing snake and a hamster did not qualify, Tom thought while the auror was trying to decide what to do._

"_A hamster, Mister Riddle?" asked Albus Dumbledore barely keeping his anger in check._

"_Yes, sir. A hamster. A small, fluffy, friendly hamster with green eyes who loved to run in his favorite wheel all night long. So tragic!" sighed Tom and hugged Hermione even closer._

_He really deserved an award for his brains and __acting skills._

'_Wake up, Granger! Or I promise I'll kill the first muggle kid I see when we leave this place. Slowly and painfully,' the Dark Lord promised in Hermione's mind._

_Tom could feel that Hermione overcame the shock and was now somewhat functioning._

"_Is that true?" the auror asked gently._

"_Yes, sir. What Tom said is true. Har-rry died because of me. And he was a good hamster," like a dutiful girlfriend, Hermione repeated what Tom had said. She definitely didn't want to cause another death. And she wanted to stay alive as well._

_Now that her mind was functioning, Hermione tried to get a grip of her emotions. Tom was right, she had to do her part and then, only then, when they would be safe in some part of Mexico, she could mourn the loss of a long-time friend. No matter that Harry and Ron abandoned her in the end; they still had been friends for five years. __She just had to over come the pain for now. She must do it._

"_We apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Escada, Mister Riddle," said the auror taking a glance at the pet-trio. No wonder that they used to have a hamster, the auror thought. It seemed that they loved animals. Even snakes, he noted looking at the scaly serpents._

"_We missed our flight because of this 'inconvenience', as you mildly put it, Auror Pineapple and we are late for our wedding ceremony," said Tom looking into Dumbledore's eyes. _

"_Well, we could make it up to you"._

'_Dumbledore, why don't you go and eat some lemon drops, you old fool,' irritated thought the Dark Lord. _

_He just wanted to piss Dumbledore off. Well, a little more off, since it was pretty clear that Professor Albus Dumbledore was not having the best day of his life. And now, Tom had __a feeling that they were going to pay for his arrogance._

"_And how is that, sir?" asked Hermione quietly. She wanted to hide in a dark room and cry, cry, cry. She had changed the future, the Dark Lord was now invincible and she was responsible for a death of a young woman and four unborn children- Petunia, Lily, Harry, and Dudley._

"_We could marry you right now, right here, if you, of course, wish it," said Dumbledore in his happy grandfatherly mode._

'_Fuck,' thought Tom._

'_Fuck,' thought Hermione._

_They couldn't step out of this now. Otherwise unnecessary suspicions will be arisen and that was not good. __The reason why everyone would have expected them to accept the offer was the impossibly long and tiring routine necessary for the marriage- huge amount of paper, documents, blanks, applications, petitions, tests. In one word- this was a very good offer for those who indeed wanted to get married._

_Hermione knew very well that magical marriages were very important and serious things. One could ask for divorce only after a year after the marriage was written down in ministry books. _

_The worst part was the fact that only if a person was really interested in marriage and really wanted to marry his second half, only then the bonds were sealed and written down._

_Now that was a problem._

_Tom was thinking along the same thoughts. Damn you, Dumbledore._

_There was no way he was backing off. Never._

"_Tooom!"_

_Everybody turned around to see a beautiful female quickly walking towards the couple._

'_Very good,' smirked Tom when he saw Walburga Black._

'_Bitch,' fumed Hermione when she saw the pureblood witch._

_Just when Walburga made it to the small group, Tom hugged her lightly, shocking everyone around._

"_It's so good that you made it, Walburga. Unfortunately, our wedding in Mexico could not take place because of a small 'inconvenience', but we decided to accept the generous offer made by Professor Dumbledore and Auror Pineapple and wed here. So, you can still be Hermione's Maid of Honor," sweetly said Tom to the shocked to the core Walburga. _

_Jealousy, just like __**that **__night flamed in Hermione's heart when she saw Tom hugging the witch. Only after she made herself turn away and look at Dumbledore, Hermione's mind registered the words Tom had actually said. They were going to get married. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They were in the entrance hall, surrounded by some random people who just wanted to see such an uncommon in an airport event, gawking at the young couple- nervous young witch and a very calm and determined wizard._

_The Ministry worker, who was called by Auror Pineapple, went on and on with his usual pre-wedding speech about love, care, loyalty, friends and other stuff that made Tom's wand-hand twitch._

_A sulking, but quiet Walburga stood behind Hermione who looked as if she was getting ready to get kissed by a Dementor and not marry a handsome male she was in love with._

_A determined and angry Tom stood in front of the priest with a very weirdly looking strange man behind. Since Hermione had a Maid of Honor and Tom didn't, he had to look for a willing witness. And he had to do it fast. So, the result- a weird fellow that reminded Hermione of a Mexican drug-dealer- was now Tom's Best Man._

_The only question that seemed to dig into Hermione's and Tom's minds was: What happens when the bonds fail to appear? _

"_Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, bond your body, soul and magic to Hermione Jean?"_

'_For Salazar's sake!'_

'_Oh Gosh!'_

"_I do"._

"_Do you, Hermione J__ean Escada, bond your body, soul and magic to Tom Marvolo?"_

'_Come on, Granger!'_

'_WhatdoIdowhatIdowhatdoIdoIamsofucked!'_

"_I do"._

_When a shining bright light appeared between their wands, it was difficult to say who was shocked more- Tom or Hermione._

_The bonds were sealed._

_**End Flashback.**_

Playing with a pretty golden band on her wedding finger, Hermione wondered if Tom was ever going to give her a 'special ring'- the one that really symbolized their union.

It was so difficult at first- their arrival at Cave Waters and the first serious conversation they had after Hermione spent a week sobbing and blaming herself. Then it turned out better- they started looking for the sacred book that would lead them to the special place where the ritual must be held and the pleasantries of having the Dark Lord as your husband.

Stepping into the cave, Hermione was about to call for Tom when she saw him emerge from the deeper levels.

Hermione marveled at the beauty of her husband, stressing the **her husband** part when she noticed that Tom was holding something in his hands.

Taking a ragged breath, Hermione looked in his eyes.

Yes, her first guess was right.

He had found the sacred book.

**A/N** Serpie wants to know what you, my dear friends, want to read more about- adventures, emotions, sexxxx…I'm open to suggestions!

'


	19. Who are we?

**HATE LONG ANs but this will be the only one THAT big…**

**Ahem…I have no idea how to slither away this time…So, no comments. Hehe…cough**

**A/N **I am writing, or better to say, continuing with two stories at once, so I may (read WILL) fuck up somewhere, so please if you see something I missed (and I did, yay for me!), please let me know.

This chapter is not beta-ed, maybe Nerys will do that some day and I'll re-upload the readable one, but I just finished this chapter (started writing it at night, then got some sleep; still cranky) and I am for instant WOW! YAY! AMAZING! from you all, so, yeah, I kinda proof read it with a little help from Word and pressed the button Upload. Me so smart! Even had to browse through the story to find out the name of the village and pet's names…face-palm…what a moron!

Ehhh..sorry it took me like two years to update…real life with happy marriage and ugly divorce took me away from you all! Blame everyone but me. And I am NOT lazy! Duh….

Thank you all, my wonderful, wonderful readers for your heart warming reviews! I cannot find the reply-to-review in my mail anymore, so I am truly sorry I didn't answer your questions or simply thanked for reading and reviewing! I will NOW though (P.S YESSSSS, I am a whore for reviews, so what? Blame Voldie!)

This chapter is dedicated to Nerys who made me return. So you can flame/blame her! Hahaha.

So, please enjoy!

**Chapter 18.**

**Who are we? **

Her husband. Dear Merlin, how she got used to calling Tom that.

After they found the book, it took just a couple of weeks to proceed with the ritual. Stoned and even happy, Hermione let Tom into her mind; letting him extract all the information he needed and wanted to see.

She had a feeling that something went terribly wrong, but she could not point out what it was. It was this itching inside your soul that you could not get rid of. Hermione really hoped it would pass with time, blaming it on her anxiety. However, she was not blind yether.

He changed, that she knew very well.

He had always been rather cruel and merciless, however not to her, or at least not always. She had seen some good signs in him; she believed that they could make it work, even though understanding that this was no simple man, but a Dark Lord on the rise.

She saw all the signs, but refused to actually see them. She loved him, loved with all her heart; however, she could not say the same about Tom.

They moved to back to Scotland, to a small village with a funny name- Blueberry, as Tom insisted that it was the best place to settle in. He became withdrawn, sometimes disappearing for days without letting her know.

He was becoming darker and darker as each day passed by.

Xxx

Hermione Riddle was believed to be a very happy young woman- she had a wonderful, doting husband who always made sure she had everything she needed. In the eyes of the neighbors, who lived nearby their huge manor, she had everything a woman could dream of.

That was partially true, except she was missing the most crucial part- him.

She knew he still cared about her, he maybe even loved her, but he was different now. Hermione did not know what had changed him so much, or maybe it was her who changed, who became more demanding of his attention.

She knew she was playing with fire, as very often she could see how her husband looked at her with anger and maybe even hate in his beautiful eyes. His wonderful eyes she became to love so much. She was being silly, she knew it; she was dealing with the Dark Lord with whom she made a deal almost a year ago.

Then, she had been more than happy to let him leave her alone and live her life. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him- his touch, his voice, his intoxicating presence.

Almost a year after their marriage has passed and Hermione felt trapped. She was happy when he was around and she was sad when he disappeared without saying a word.

She tried talking to him, but his now usual responses were either everything was all right, or to mind her own business.

She saw owls flow in and out of the Manor; they were getting more and more frequent with each passing day. Hermione's mind registered the signs and it did not take her long enough to put it all together- he was gathering his army.

A little too soon, she thought, as she remembered that it took Voldemort years to gather knowledge and strength to become The Dark Lord. Everything changed and she was to blame for that. It was her knowledge of the future, her killing, even though accidently, the future grandmother of Harry. It was all her fault, but somehow, she accepted her responsibility and if to be honest with herself, she did not want to give up Tom.

She had killed Harry, creating a time paradox in which she also may not be born which meant she could disappear from the past into the nonexistence. Into a Limbo of sort, however, she believed she already had a nice room booked in the depths of hell.

Before, her husband needed her, now Tom had all the knowledge he needed, and her usefulness had come to an end.

xxxxxxx

A gently crack of apparition let Hermione know that Tom was finally home after being away for more than four days.

She wanted to give him a piece of mind, bashing and screaming at him, but as soon as he entered their bedroom where Hermione sat reading to a book, all thoughts disappeared.

Happily jumping into his arms, Hermione felt peace; she felt whole again, like she always did when he was around.

A hungry kiss made her forget everything she worried about; those gentle but demanding hands freed her of cloth and soon she was lying naked in their bed, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

"Missed me, darling?" his cool voice and warm lips were her world and she did not know how to live without him. When he entered her, Hermione cried out in ultimate pleasure, trying to remember every kiss, touch and smell.

Xxxxx

Lord Voldemort, as he was already known to his many followers, kissed his sleeping wife gently on the temple. He had been away, yet again, trying to deal with the mess Dumbledore and Grindelwald were creating. He did not need another Dark Lord nowhere near England; he himself was more than those stupid commoners could chew.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, what to do with you, Tom thought looking at the smiling face of his beautiful wife. Almost a year has already passed and Tom remembered their agreement very well.

They had agreed upon divorce and that he would let her go, however, he knew very well she did not want to be freed anymore.

With a grimace he pushed away a small whisper in his head "_Neither do you"._

It was all too complicated, he thought. After the damn ritual it was like he had two dimensions in his head- one that was the true one, the present. The other- oh yes, now he understood why Hermione had been so weird sometimes, shouting out random things or even hitting him with a chair- it was His voice, his other self that somehow was inside her head. It was an older version of himself that he could connect to after the ritual.

One ritual let his mid drift to another; how many times had he already tried to use the Potion they had made in their last year of Hogwarts and how many times he stopped himself from using it. He wanted but at the same time, he did not want to know. What if it was Hermione? What if it wasn't?

xxxxxx

"Why aren't you sleeping," a sleepy soft voice asked him while a small hand with a beautiful wedding band and an even more beautiful engagement ring started crawling under the blankets.

"Thinking," he answered and looked down at those beautiful brown eyes that held so much love and so much passion.

"You have been away," her voice changed a bit a now it had an underlying annoyed sting to it. "Again. And without letting me know".

Now she was annoyed, he noted pleased and displeased at the same time. Pleased- because he really loved her feisty temper and displeased because he just did not want to explain himself to anybody. Even her.

"Hermione, you know better than to ask questions to which you won't receive an answer you wan to hear". Tom couldn't really remember how many times he had said it before. And still, she demanded explanations. Gryffindor, he sneered.

It still was a sore point for him when he thought about her memories that he had received in full version. Potter and Weasley. It amused him to no end that he had called The Savior of the Magical World a hamster when the accident happened. At that time he did not understand her sobbing and despair, but after he got her memories…He felt like dancing some rumba on the place where the grandmother of the forever-gone-and-never-to-be-born-Potter had died. Lord Voldemort used to think of it as of an accident, but now he was sure it was the fate herself, cleaning the path towards his greatness.

Xxxx

He was so annoying, thought Hermione getting up after another failed attempt to gather information on the whereabouts of her husband. Dammit, she had right to know!

"What would you say, or do, Tom, where I to disappear for several days without letting you know?" Hermione asked her husband who was still lying on their bed, calmly twisting and twirling his wand.

"I would find you. Then I'll let you know what exactly I think about it," he drawled and looked at her now covered form.

Their passion towards one another was still so powerful that there were days when they wouldn't get out of bed, making love, having wild passionate sex, or even playing. The last part he loved the most, Tom decided. Seeing Hermione tied to a metal post with a gag in her sweet mouth and his yew wand pointed to her clitoris while he took her anally; or when he let her tie him up and ride until they were both near death. Well, her, to be precise. He already had enough horcruxes to ensure he did not die from being fucked to death by his dear wife.

Hermione really wanted to smack him, but the last time she did, it was not as fun as before. His violent temper got the better of him and he actually smacked her back. She did not want to repeat it, as it still hurt her to think he could do it.

'Of course he could, he's the Dark Lord and not some Easter Bunny,' she mentally reprimanded herself.

"Why don't you take Dumbles or Butterfly with you? Why only Nagini?"Hermione really wanted to know why he was spoiling that damn snake and neglecting their other pets.

"Are you out of your mind, darling?" Tom asked incredulous. Did she really think he would take those two morons with him? No way in hell.

"No, it is you who is totally 'not here'", Hermione made a circle with her finger around her temple. "When were you planning on telling me that you were already gathering an army, huh? In ten years?"

Tom could see she was pissed now but this was not a topic he wanted to discuss right now. He was running out of time and he needed to act quickly.

So, instead of continuing their conversation, or argument as they simply could not talk normally, he thought, Tom Riddle dressed and with a loud 'pop' apparated away.

P.S Why do men always, well, not apparate, but drive away when some serious things need to be discussed? Ughrrrr..


	20. Everything is possible

Ahem..Yes, I am fast when I need to be..lol

I decided to quickly finish the story, as I know how it ends, and then I will have fun with Unjust Peace.

This story will have 2-3-4 more chapters and then Compete will be standing next to it..lalalaf

Thank you for the great reviews and support! I really, really appriciafte it (I may be a bitch, but I am nice)! winks

**Kako**- would you believe me if I told you I had asked Nerys what color Tom's eyes were in MY story? Plus, I somehow managed to bring Grindelwald back. Who, again Nerys, reminded me, was already defeated. ME-A MORON! I am fully ok with that :) And thank you for the kind words. Yeah, real life sucks sometimes. Hope you'll like this chapter.

One person was mentally raped for betaing this chapater- please applaud **Nerys **who had to dig up facts about the story I myself didn't remember very well (we already established I am touched in the head. HEAVILY).

**Serpent In Red** suffered less, but still...THEY RULE!

P.S Here comes the ANGST part. Muhahahaaa...

ENJOY!

**Chapter 20.**

**Everything is possible.**

Everything was changing. The air itself swirled with anxiety and anticipation.

Hermione Riddle was once again alone, sitting in the library of the Slytherin Manor, reading a book about time travel. She was getting worried more and more with each passing day. The very idea about the time paradox they had created was eating her mind and soul. _What could be the consequences?_

This was the question Hermione asked herself day after day.

Tom was behaving even more suspiciously. Gone were the smiles, gently embraces and quiet evenings. More and more Tom could be seen with an impassive expression on his handsome face. His once beautiful eyes were now mostly rimmed with a red glint, and the aura around him darkened even more than before.

Hermione could see and feel that something was really bothering him, something in his mind that he could not let go of, and she was sure, it had something to do with her.

xxxxx

"Hermione!" Tom's voice echoed through the halls of the mansion as he returned home from yet another trip.

The situation was getting too dangerous and too disturbing. Tom was quickly approaching the position of the most feared Dark Lord ever. He was still doing it quietly, without drawing attention from Dumbledore and avoiding the mistakes made by Grindelwald. He needed Dumbledore out of the picture and he needed to make that happen fast. He had already made himself very well known to Grindelwald after he clashed with him in Nurmengard on his previous trip. The old fool wouldn't tell him a thing. But with Grindelwald's help or not, the Hallows would be his anyway.

Damn old morons, both Dumbledore and Grindelwald were in his way, especially the old, muggle-loving sheepherder running Hogwarts these days. He should be quietly sitting in his rocking chair at an elderly house, knitting socks. Of course, Dumbledore was a great opponent; Hermione's memories had proved that much. And Dumbledore already knew who and what Tom really was, he'd always been in his way, even at Hogwarts. So, his chances of rising to power completely unnoticed were slim to nothing. Damn meddling coot. Fortunately, he knew _how _Dumbledore's mind worked and wasn't making the same mistakes twice.

_Begging for a job Lord Voldemort knew he would not get just to gain access to the Room of Requirement_, _I think not, _Tom thought haughtily_._

No, there would be no surprise coming from the old man in the near future, but Grindelwald standing in his way … Tom had not expected that. Too many distractions from too many sides, and Lord Voldemort did not like that at all.

Another issue that was constantly banging his brain was his wife. He was not as naive as she was, and the amount of knowledge he had regarding the Dark Arts gave him a clear overview of what was going to happen. He was sure that it would not take long for Hermione to either disappear to Salazar knew where, or to simply vanish as if she had never existed. They had wrecked the time-line too severely, even before the ritual with the book. But after that …

He knew what was inevitably coming, and at the moment, he could not decide what to do.

Hermione, his wife – at that word he half sneered half smirked – was too pure. She could have done numerous things in her life that could have branded her as "Dark", but he knew better than the others that it was too farfetched. One Crucio on a ferret, edged on by his voice, didn't quite cut it. Her soul was still too pure, too innocent to accept him the way he wanted to. She trusted him. Yet, there was this border which he could not overstep without breaking that trust. He hadn't really shown her all his actions, his Dark Arts dabbling. He wasn't sure he could trust her not to run away. Were Hermione to stay with him, he needed to be sure that she would not turn her back on him. He needed to be sure that were she to remain by his side, she would accept him fully and support him in any way possible, without those damn morals of "good and evil" holding her back.

Lord Voldemort had to decide quickly what to do with her. He needed to know what was more important to her: he, and only he, or the world.

xxxx

"Tom." Quickly running down the stairs, Hermione approached her husband.

_Dear God, he looks even more gaunt than before_, Hermione thought, hugging Tom tightly.

"What is going on," she whispered into his shoulder, while still hugging him and feeling him return her embrace.

"Nothing you should worry about, darling."

His replies were always similar to one another. Do not worry. Mind your own business. Nothing. Let me deal with everything, and so on…. Never would he tell her what he really thought or what was really going on. As if she was clueless … As if she had not seen it all before …

She had had enough.

"Oh really," Hermione snarled at Tom, pushing him away. "Nothing ever happens, does it, _daaarling?_" she drawled just like he used to.

Before Tom could start his own sentence, Hermione was already in full "mortal combat" mode. With blazing eyes, she stepped closer to the now angry Dark Lord and pushed a finger into his chest with every sentence that flew out her mouth.

"You treat me as if I am made of glass when it comes to your 'business'. You never tell me anything. You hide your trips from me. I don't know where you go, where you've been, and what you've done there."

When Tom was obviously getting ready to interrupt, Hermione raised her voice even more.

"And don't you dare shut me up! I have had enough! I am no Walburga or any other stupid ass-licker you have in your merry company of 'friends'." At the word friends, Hermione made a deep bow as in mocking the way the Death Eaters would bow to their master. "I demand an explanation, and I have had enough of the bull you've been giving me for the last months."

"You'd better shut up now, Granger," Voldemort, as Hermione had no doubt this was no Tom Riddle anymore, hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing red.

He used her real last name only when he was beyond pissed. Hermione winced at the though. It was going to get ugly, but it had to be done now or never.

"It's Riddle, in case you forgot, husband of mine," she snarled. She could hiss as well, though not as good as he. But hey, she was only married to the Heir of Slytherin, not born one.

"I know what you have been up to. I experienced that already, remember?" Hermione tapped her head, reminding him that she was one of those who had fought against him. In the un-paradoxed, old time-line. "What I want to know is how far have you gone already? What have you been doing all that time when you have been away: creating more Horcruxes, killing Mudbloods, plotting evil deeds with your insipid followers?" Hermione felt as if she was going to drown from the foam coming from her mouth at her angry, spit words.

_What happened to us?_ Hermione thought, as she looked directly into his red, angry eyes filled with hate and disgust.

"Look who's talking," Tom spat. He moved towards his wife, hastily grabbing her chin. "You, my lovely, darling wife, single-handedly destroyed _your_ world. You gave all the necessary knowledge to the person whom you hated so much and who, you knew, would use this knowledge to destroy everything you care about on his way to power. You knew, _knew_that** I** would never change. But did that stop you from marrying me, and then, giving in – _completely? _No, it most certainly did not_._"

Hermione shivered as his words sank in. It was nothing but the truth, however …

"I did not give in, you bastard! I kept my part of our deal, but I did not know to what it would lead. I did not know what was going to happen. I did not even imagine in my wildest dreams that I would be the person responsible for killing Har-"

Hermione could not finish her sentence, as Tom's strong hand squeezed her jaw so painfully that she choked on the last words.

"Ah, yes, darling Harry." Venom was seeping through Voldemort's words as he glared at his wife. "Our hamster, our sweet, tiny, fluffy hamster." His chilling laugh filled the room. "You made it so much easier for me, my sweet. So much easier. Now though, you have to choose. Time is up."

Hermione could not believe this was happening. It was one thing to _know_ that your husband was a Dark Lord, gathering an army. All this time, she did not have to see it or take part. It still made Hermione feel awful, but she could pretend. She could withdraw into an imaginary world where everything behind the walls of the Manor was all right.

It was a whole other thing entirely if Tom planned to make her see _and_ take part in Voldemort's rise to power. Then, she wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. It would merge her two lives: her "homely" life and the life as a spouse of the Dark Lord, being by his side no matter what. She did not want that.

No, she did not even know what she wanted anymore.

She knew that Tom had never tried the potion for soul mates, but she _had. _She had already known for some time that he was her destiny. He was a part of her. She had seen _**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_ shimmering in so many different colors in that potion that it had blinded her for a second. She'd understood then that there was no going back. She could not live without him, did not _want_ to live without him, knowing full well that she would not have a normal life even if he did release her. Knowing that a part of your heart, your very soul, was walking on earth, near you; knowing that you could be together, but being separated instead … she did not want to think about that.

At the same time, she did not think she would be able to deal with Voldemort's "business". It was just too wrong, and Hermione could not make that choice to support his cause. Something deep, deep inside of her was telling, _urging_ her to give in. As Tom had said, just give in completely. And maybe, just maybe, she could change the future somehow by influencing little things, minor decisions and such. Hermione knew very well that she would not be able to change Tom, as he had been and always would be Lord Voldemort. No one could change him. She just had the option to either accept him to lighten up the future or step aside in order to suffer and let others suffer as well. She _had_ to choose, but she just couldn't.

"I am not going to let you stop me, Hermione," Tom continued as if she'd not been silent for a long time. "So make your choice. Is it me or …" –he leaned closer and whispered into her open lips– "the Light? You either accept me as whom you know I am and we'll live happily ever after or I am letting you go with an Unbreakable Vow attached and you can fend for yourself in the future to come without me."

Placing feather soft kisses on Hermione's lips, Voldemort went on as if he was talking about the weather and not life in general.

"You can stay by my side, darling. Forever. Or … you can step aside and watch from the shadows how I take over the world, in which case you will stop existing for me and I will have other women surrounding me." He stared at her silently, his face a blank mask while hers was flooding with emotions. "Decide, Hermione," Voldemort softly whispered to his wife.

With a swirl of his elegant robes, he abruptly disappeared again, leaving behind a shocked Hermione alone in their home.

xxxx

_I cannot and will not give in_, Hermione thought, angrily pacing the library. _Other women, phooey! Arse._

Still, despite the infuriating thought of someone else in his arms, _in his bed,_ flashing continuously in her mind's eye, it didn't take away her reservations concerning his other activities. His quest for power, his need to control the world and discriminate against people like her should be stopped. Right?

Tom could be stopped only by Dumbledore, and she knew he should be stopped. For the greater good. But did she want Tom to be stopped?

She was pathetic, she decided, when she couldn't imagine what she would do if Dumbledore were to kill Tom. The thought alone made her throat dry and her heart ache.

Tom or Voldemort, she already saw no difference between them, and perhaps, she never had. He would destroy the world if given the chance. Sure, she could make it a bit better by fighting him in small details, but then she would have to accept his Dark Reign, not to mention his ridiculous bigotry. Plus, being referred to as "The Dark Lady" made her want to run to the bathroom and scrub her skin off. Disgusting.

Still, losing him was an option that made her sick to her stomach.

She needed to decide, but how?

She needed an outlet that would allow her mind to be free of emotions, so that she would not be thinking with a clouded mind. She needed to be rational about this, logical. She needed a break. She needed some fresh air, and maybe, some company, seeing that being alone at the manor did nothing to help her in any way. Especially on Halloween.

Putting on her cloak, Hermione casually stepped outside Slytherin Manor, glancing at the huge gates with sorrow. She remembered very well how Tom had found this mansion and how exited he'd been, his dark blue eyes shining with amusement. She could remember how he'd taken her on the steps to the front gate. She recalled how he'd carried her bridal style the first time they'd entered the house. Every memory connected to this house was all about him.

_I am no whiny chit,_ Hermione thought angrily, as she turned away from the house. She would not give in; she would not let Tom destroy her mind with his darkness. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger could not decide what to do. Even making huge lists did not help anymore. What could help her? This was the ultimate question on her mind when she heard a soft _pop_ behind her.

Hoping to see Tom and being, finally, able to talk to him normally, she turned around and met hard blue eyes that in the old time-frame used to twinkle with joy and amusement.

Gathering herself, Hermione smiled at the visitor. _Nice Halloween_, she thought.

"What can I do for you, Professor Dumbledore?"

xxxxxxx

He observed her with a hard stare. This was the woman who had caused so much despair, who'd turned to Tom Riddle, and quickly, had paired up with him. Tom was already shaking the world, trying to do it quietly but failing as his army of followers grew larger with each day.

Since he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore tried to do everything to prevent Tom from rising to power. But it seemed that Tom would supersede even Grindelwald in his march to greatness. The only one who still could, and Albus hoped, _would_ try to stop Tom was standing right in front of him.

"Mrs. Riddle." He greeted her with her formal name and saw a small pained half-smile appear for a second on her face before it turned expressionless again.

_Her husband taught her well_, Dumbledore thought with a heavy heart. This young woman had so much potential, so much passion in her, and he did not want to see it being used for the Dark.

"I am very sorry for appearing without a warning, but it seems some things cannot be left alone anymore."

His voice was soft but grave at the same time, and Hermione had a very bad feeling about it. She did not need Trelawney to guess what Dumbledore was talking about: Tom.

After the Headmaster remained quiet for some time, just looking at her with this pained expression in his eyes, Hermione spoke.

"I am afraid I do not quite understand what it is that you are talking about," Hermione replied innocently, even though knowing very well what, or whom, he was talking about. "I am sorry, Professor, but we'll have to talk at a later time, as I have to return home now."

She needed to get the hell out of here.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Hermione was already at the gates, quickly moving back into the house. She turned back and saw that she had Albus Dumbledore on her steps now.

"This cannot wait, Hermione."

He was very serious, she understood and panicked. She was no Tom, and even though she was a great witch, she had no chance against Dumbledore if he planned to fight her.

"I mean you no harm, Hermione. Please, just listen to me."

He tried his best to keep the situation under control, but he could feel the wards of the manor hissing angrily at him, alerting their master that something was very wrong.

Dumbledore saw the huge panic in Hermione Riddle's eyes, as she looked to his left, outside of the Manor. He looked back and saw nothing that merited such panic, just a bit of fog.

"Noooooo!"

A piercing scream erupted from Hermione, as she saw the lawn before the manor surrounded by fog.

Dumbledore turned again, narrowing his eyes at the fog and examining it more closely. Swiftly, he whipped his wand out, not understanding what was happening on this Halloween night. He came to talk, but something beyond his understanding was going on. That fog was magical.

"Noooo, Tooom!" Hermione screamed.

She raced towards the fog where she could see Tom struggle with an invisible force. She kept running as fast as she could, her legs carrying her towards her dear Tom who was now on the ground.

_No, not him, anyone but him,_ she begged and fell next to the lying form of her husband.

She could hear shouts and spells flying towards her. Wait! She could see the frantic face of Professor Dumbledore, who tried to banish the weird fog that closed in on him to no avail.

She could care less since Tom was not breathing, and she did not understand what was going on. She remembered the fog very well, but what was Tom doing here, _dead?_

Hermione suddenly had a feeling that something was more than wrong. She heard another _pop _and saw her husband arrive: alive and well, looking shocked at the scene before him. Dumbledore was fighting off the fog and Hermione was inside the already formed twister.

With horror Hermione looked more closely at the Tom she'd run to, the one who was dead, and saw wide-opened red eyes with slits for pupils. Hermione's scream was muffled by the fog that engulfed her.

Then, everything turned black before her eyes.

xxxxxxx

_What is going on? What happened? Where is Tom?_

There were so many questions running through Hermione's mind when she woke up on a deserted beach, a strong wind blowing through her wet clothes.

In terror Hermione looked up and saw the place she had landed in: Azkaban.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Riddle."

A familiar voice greeted her when she got up from the wet and cold ground. Judging by the clothing, she was kicked forward in time, to which time frame exactly she did not know. But she knew one thing.

Professor Dumbledore was standing right before her with several guards surrounding him. That meant that …

"You are guilty of aiding the late Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

_Late … that meant …_

Hermione did not have the time to brainstorm on all the details of that message, but she understood one thing before she fainted.

Tom had lost to Dumbledore. He was **dead**.

P.S ooopsi...Serpie has been a bad, baaaad girl...Killing Harry, then HIM...lalalala...


	21. Home Sweet Home

**A/N** Thank you all for reading and reviewing! We are almost done here. One last chapter is left after this one, so...yay!

I am an established moron who is not only lazy but crazy as well, so...you have to thank Nerys who like a butcher choped-choped this chapter and made it a wonderfully readable one :)

Thank you all who reviewed! (including two individuals who were in a funny high mood- points fringer at Serpent-in-Red and Nerys who reviewed several times with OMFG! remarks)..You two rule! Besides me, of course. I am DA Serpie!

Anyways, here comes the almost-last chappy.

**Chapter 21.**

**Home Sweet Home.**

She was floating, her mind and body separated for a second. Her body, still wrapped in a damp cloth, was being carried to the prison, while her mind was far away: catching, snatching the images of memories that meant the world to her.

xxxx

"_You are one funny creature, Mrs. Riddle," Tom murmured, looking at her wide eyes where a laughing twinkle was getting brighter and brighter. _

_Hermione could see that his dark blue eyes were full of amusement as well, but it was their game- who would give in first._

_That day Hermione asked Tom to teach her Parseltongue, even thought she knew very well that it was a gift one was born with and could not be learnt fully. However, Tom could teach her a few words, so she could manage their two snakes a little bit easier. Non-stop smirking, Tom happily agreed and Hermione did not understand at that time why he had agreed so easily. After several hours she did understand._

"_Shush, let me try again." Hermione tapped Tom's soft lips with her finger and turned to Nagini, as Butterfly was a lost cause according to Tom. She concentrated hard while looking directly into Nagini's eyes as she spoke. "Sssshashi ashhii shhhai."_

_Tom started coughing really, really hard, while holding his hand near his eyes, and Nagini's big yellow eyes got even bigger. And rounder._

"_What?"_

_Not amused, Hermione turned to her still coughing husband, whose eyes now shone with tears of laughter – laughter that he tried to control, knowing that his wife would not appreciate him rolling on the floor roaring exuberantly at her attempt at Parseltongue. She'd nearly hexed him when he'd done so an hour ago._

"_Sssshshhshshshsss," Hermione heard Nagini hiss at Tom. The snake's eyes were still enlarged and seemed wildly round._

_At that point, Tom gave in and just started laughing, as apparently, this was too much to take._

"_What did I say? Did I pronounce something wrong?" _

_Frantic and kind of angry, Hermione looked at Tom, but at the same time, she was unable to hide the smile that crept on her face at the image of her laughing, happy husband. _

_Hermione knew that the language of snakes was very complicated and one wrong "s" or "sh" made a huge difference that she could not distinguish between. So, she tried to just memorize the exact sounds without properly understanding the nuisances. And, Hermione guessed, that was the reason why her usually stoic husband was now roaring with laugher and Nagini had eyes that resembled Butterfly's, again. She'd just wanted to ask Nagini: "Would you like some food?"_

_Trying to steady himself, Tom reached for Hermione and kissed her hungrily. _

"_Life would be too boring without you, my darling," he said smirking. "You have just asked Nagini if she wanted to have her foot shoved into her mouth. And Nagini asked me to teach you some snakes' tongue on the moron Butterfly instead, because he would actually agree to that."_

_Not being able to stop herself, Hermione made an evil cackle that made even Tom laugh. Again._

xxxxxxx

_They were walking in the village, looking around and just breathing in some fresh air, after all their travelling was done._

_Hermione would glare at the poor excuses of females that would drool at the sight of her husband. The said husband would only smirk at that, sending identical yet unnoticeable to Hermione glares towards male Muggles who dared to look at her._

xxxxxxx

"_Muggles and Muggle-borns are not scum, Tom!" Hermione stated again, already fuming with anger at her stubborn husband, who could not understand simple things._

"_Yes, they are, Hermione. You are an exception," he interrupted her already starting rant. "But you know yourself that this is true. You know very well yourself that when you turned eleven your whole world was turned around. It is a shock, and many are not capable of overcoming it."_

_Well, Tom was partially right: it was a shock, and many Muggle-borns could not adapt to the wizarding world very well. However, his ideas were too radical._

xxxxxxx

"_Say it; scream it," he whispered his command against her parted lips._

_Hermione did not give in for at least an hour, but then, it was too much._

"_Yours, always and forever yours!" she screamed as he let her cum for the fifth time in a row._

xxxxxxxxx

A slap on her cheek and a cold potion was all it took to take Hermione away from her pleasant memories and made her return to the much less desirable circumstances she was in now. Waking up, she found herself seated in a dirty chair in a cell, of what Hermione now knew, was Azkaban.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Riddle."

Him.

In the past, she'd never thought it would be possible, but it was as Hermione steadied her gaze full of anger and hate on Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. She hated him – hated him with a vengeance. He'd taken Tom away from her. She knew it could've been no other since she'd been responsible for Harry's un-birthing. If Tom was dead, he had to be the one who'd killed him. Murdering, hypocritical, overbearing, insufferable, old coot! All his silly speeches about right and wrong, about morally just actions, it was just that: words. Albus Dumbledore had never followed his own words, his so-called high morals.

_He must feel so above the rest of us_, Hermione mused, _thinking he's the exception – the one who doesn't have to live by his precious Light rulebook._

Why had she been so stupid to argue with Tom, to go against him, to just waste time when she could have supported Tom and enjoyed their time together? Maybe then, this would not have happened. He would still be alive, perhaps? Maybe that mist wouldn't have taken her back if she hadn't … Maybe if Tom'd been home … Maybe …

But, maybe he is not permanently dead? In the future, his Horcruxes …

"You should be thinking about yourself now, Hermione, and not about your deceased husband. You have traveled back into the future, and there are many things that need to be dealt with," Dumbledore said; his voice was cold and merciless.

_Why should it even surprise me that Saint Dumbledore is using Legilimency on me,_ Hermione thought,_ I am the wife of the Dark Lord. I traveled in time, and also, helped my husband, for as far as he knows. _

_Not enough if Tom's dead, _a second, guilty voice spoke up in her mind. _I should have done more for him._

She broke out of her thoughts when Dumbledore's voice crashed in.

"You are accused of helping Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, in gathering an army that caused huge number of deaths upon Muggles and Muggle-borns. You are accused of being a time-traveler, meddling with the past, and therefore, changing the outcome of the future. You are accused of practicing the Dark Arts. You will be found guilty on all charges in case you do not cooperate with me." His tone of voice suddenly turned softer, more understanding and kind. "I know there is good in you, Hermione. Think of what you have done and what you could do to amend it. I can help you. You don't have to remain in this prison forever."

Hermione listened to Dumbledore's list of accusations and his offer. Yet, she could not find anything good in herself now that Tom was dead. He'd been the best thing that ever happened to her, and she hadn't realized it. She'd let it all slip away without knowing what she would lose. If there was one thing she wanted to amend, it was that mistake. She wanted nothing to do with this world; she belonged with Tom. She had to find him, and somehow, bring him back. It had to be possible. She'd to find some method, some way to feel happy – to be whole again instead of this broken shell she now was.

Why had she not realized sooner how much he meant to her? She knew – she'd known. The potion had told her, and she'd ignored it for the most part. She hadn't wanted to listen to it – didn't want to acknowledge that the most evil wizard of all time was her soul mate. And now he was gone and she was alone again. No husband, no friends, no family. Everyone was dead because of her.

"I will ask you a couple of questions, and depending upon your answer, your destiny will be decided," Dumbledore said. He sat himself opposite of Hermione so that their eyes met. "And so that you don't worry needlessly about Tom, I'll let you know in advance that all his Horcruxes were destroyed already. He is forever gone. You are to decide if you want to continue following a dead man or choose your own path and return to the Light and maybe have a chance to live normally at some point."

Hermione felt as if her heart stopped beating when Albus Dumbledore corroborated her fears. This should not be possible. Tom should not be able to die. But looking at Dumbledore's cheerful expression, she guessed it was. Her Tom was forever gone. Gone was the dreadful Lord Voldemort and his reign of terror. Yet, Hermione felt anything but happiness. She wanted it all to end. She wished she was dead, too. Then, at least they could be together again if there was no hope …

Was there really no hope?

Quickly, she lowered her eyes, thinking hard.

Hermione remembered Tom's last Horcrux. That one he hadn't created in her old time-line: his wedding ring. Dumbledore said they were all destroyed, but which Horcruxes in which time-frame was he considering? The Horcrux wedding ring had been the one not fitting the rest of Tom's "Founders' collection". It had been an additional eight one. If Dumbledore had looked for seven of them, as Horace Slughorn would've advised him, he'd be in for a huge surprise.

If Tom's wedding ring wasn't destroyed, then she could still bring him back. For that she needed to escape Azkaban and start searching for it. Would they have buried him with the ring? Or would he have hidden it after she vanished? But wherever that damn thing was, she'd find it. It didn't matter how much time it would take, she would still do it. Come hell or high water, she was going to get her husband back.

Perhaps she could use her own ring to help locate his?

Suddenly, Hermione understood just how corrupted by him she had become. She was planning on resurrecting the Dark Lord, no matter the consequences. She was lost to the Light. And what was even worse, she didn't care about that anymore.

Having reached her decision, she raised her head and checked her surroundings. There was no one in the cell besides them; the guards were outside, and Dementors were floating around the prison, not really entering it. Hermione's mind registered it quickly, as she had to fight now. She had to somehow weasel Albus Dumbledore out of the information which Horcruxes had been destroyed without raising suspicion. So, she met his eyes blankly. She wasn't going to lie about her true allegiances, so none of it mattered.

"Did you know that Tom was a Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

She didn't have to take a truth serum, which was weird, but she guessed he felt comfortable enough with his Legilimency skills. Arrogant, old coot.

"Did you support his ideas?"

No, not really, but she would not back down now. She would stay by Tom's side; there was nothing left for her, no reason to live as the "old" Hermione. She realized now that she herself had made that choice all that time ago in her room when she'd first made love to Tom. Then, she'd already decided her fate, her destiny. Tom or Voldemort: He was a part of her soul and she would not abandon him, not even in the afterlife, if he was truly dead. And she would make damn sure Dumbledore got that message.

"Yes."

"You do understand, Hermione, that your answers could very well land you in Azkaban forever?" Dumbledore asked her in hushed tone.

"Why aren't you in one of these cells for killing my husband?" she hissed venomously.

"Your husband killed himself when he mangled his soul."

She huffed humorlessly. "I suppose you tell yourself those were 'things' you destroyed instead of someone's living soul?"

"He had to be stopped."

"And that makes everything just okay? How did you do it anyway? They're not so easy to destroy and I know Tom hid them well."

As she listened expressionlessly to Dumbledore's explanation and his feeble excuses for his actions, her heart began to beat faster. And she lowered her eyes briefly in excitement. He didn't mention the ring. He didn't mention Tom's wedding ring!

"But we should not be focusing on your late husband," Dumbledore continued quietly. "This is about your possible future. You do understand that, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione raised her head and met his cool eyes, thinking about spending the rest of her life in Azkaban, so he'd get nothing on the ring from her.

"Of course," she replied blankly. She could do it, she would do it.

"All right, tell me: Where is the Slytherin Manor located?"

So, Dumbledore did not know it. Odd, since he had visited them there. Maybe Tom had relocated the house? Still, it would be easy for her to find and Dumbledore would know that. It was obvious to her that Dumbledore wanted this information for all the artifacts and precious books Tom had gathered.

_Good luck finding the house_, Hermione thought sarcastically, smirking at him. She knew she was the last person connected to the Slytherin line and she was not going to tell. "I have no idea," she snarled.

Dumbledore just stared at her, but there was an almost joyful twinkle in his eyes – that stupid, irritating, everlasting, ridiculous, superior, triumphant twinkle of his, which annoyed her to no end. He'd not won yet, and she'd not given him the location of the house. She'd never tell him.

_What the hell?_ Hermione thought when his twinkle grew worse. _Maybe his fight with Tom had completely damaged the Headmaster._

She was pretty sure he'd gotten nothing from her mind that he could use. Nothing. Not from any time-line. The thought reminded her of the fact that she had no idea at what time-frame she was now.

"What year is it?" she asked bluntly.

"I will let you know when we are finished with our conversation, Mrs. Riddle," he replied seriously.

Hermione's annoyance rose. Dumbledore did not look that much older than when she left, but still … that didn't give her enough information on how much time had passed. Not that it mattered much.

"Our conversation is pointless. I have nothing to say to you, so consider it finished. And before you let the door hit you in the ass on your way out, give me a bloody straightforward answer for once in your life," she said rudely.

To her surprise, Albus Dumbledore was now smiling broadly, like a cat who'd cornered a canary and was about to eat it whole. She realized she'd just given him enough to put her away for the rest of her life, but she just didn't care. She planned to escape, somehow. If Malfoys and Blacks could do it, so could she. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

"Do you love your husband that much, Hermione? Is he so much more important than your own life?"

Hermione did not even hesitate with the answer. She had asked herself that question many times before, but then, Tom was there, always aggravating and annoying her with his smugness. And she so felt he didn't need any more ego boosts. Now, however, he wasn't around.

"Yes."

At her answer, Albus Dumbledore waved his wand, and a newspaper appeared in his hand. He moved closer to her, so close that Hermione was considering it. Her eyes flickered between the newspaper and his wand, as she took the paper in her hand and yanked at it to get him off balance. But he was just a split-second too fast for her, and she felt the wood slip past her fingers. A frustrated growl left her lips when all she came away with was the stupid paper. His twinkling blue eyes stared at her with such pleasure at her failure to disarm him that she wanted to shove the damn paper down his throat and hope he'd choke on it.

"Take a look at the date," he said, still gloating.

Hermione unfolded the newspaper and stared at the date.

**Daily Prophet **

**6****th**** December 1951.**

With startled eyes Hermione looked at Dumbledore. She traveled only five years into the future? Why? How? That was unexpected. She shook her head. Impossible. She glared at the paper again. No. How on earth had Dumbledore destroyed Tom in just five years' time?

"You are one funny creature, Mrs. Riddle."

Hermione froze. There was only one person who loved to say that sentence. Slowly, she raised her head and watched how Dumbledore's twinkling light-blue eyes turned much, **much** darker. When those eyes turned red in color, Hermione's vision blurred with fury. She flew to her feet. Her arm swung back, and her fist collided with the already shortened nose of the person sitting opposite of her with a harsh crack.

"You, monster!" Hermione screamed furiously, while he clutched to his bleeding nose with both hands. "How could you!"

She looked around frantically for an appropriate weapon to use and decided on the chair she'd sat on. Grabbing and swinging said weapon around, she hit her husband with all the might she could muster.

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled, as he smashed to the floor. "I am going to make you wish you were!" she adding, shrieking hysterically.

xxxxxx

_She's done it again_, Lord Voldemort thought, attempting to heal his nose, while Hermione slammed the chair against his now normal, un-Polyjuiced frame again.

The chair hitting was becoming a pattern, it seemed, and Lord Voldemort did not really like it. So, the next time it swung down at his body, he rolled out of its path, causing it to smash to pieces on the floor due to the amount of forces his lovely wife was swinging it with. Such violence. Such temper. She was so beautiful when she was like that.

"Ow!" he grunted when she kicked him in his side.

She obviously planned to kick him again, since her leg was swinging back now, so he targeted the leg she stood on, and forcefully, tackled her with a kick of his own, making her land on her bottom with a pain-filled cry. But he had enough of her hysterics. He grabbed her leg and yanked her to him. She was underneath his tall frame in matter of seconds, but her tiny fists were already pounding away at his body. He flicked his wrist and her arms flung above her head, shackling themselves to the concrete floor. Knowing he had her trapped now, he grounded his body into hers victoriously before meeting her eyes. The most triumphant, smug smirk she'd ever seen was on his face.

"I win," he quietly spoke, and then, captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

xxxx

**A/N 2** Serpie is crazy, lazy and well...WEIRD, but she ain't stoooopid, no-uh! No Voldie-killing when he's standing behind your shoulder! ME SO SMART!


	22. Requiem for a Dream

**A/N It will be a long AN cause it's the LAST ONE! **

All righty. So here we are, my darlings. After three years the story is now finished.

I would like to thank all of you who stayed with me for such a long period. I greatly appreciate every single one of you who managed to read the story from the beginning to the end.

This was my first ever story and as you have probably noticed, my writing style has changed a bit..snickers

As many of you know, I really wanted to finish **Colors of Life** just because it had to be finished and because I wanted to concentrate on my other story.

I am truly happy that I started this story, as I gained a wonderful friend whom I cherish with all my heart. For three years this person has been constantly helping me out, anchoring my mental stability and just being there for me. Thank you, **Nerys**. You know how much I love you :)

And also my other friend and our Lord worshipping second serpent f, **Serpent in Red**, hugs and kisses to you too! You both are awesome; thanks to you Serpie is still somehow "there"….or not…snnrkss

**P.S** **Nerys** also suffered from beta-ing this chapter, so send her some cookies… lots of cookies J Trust me, she had a lo-o-o-o-ot of shit to clean up. Some of it is rather hilarious and embarrassing, but hey, that's me! …:)

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and critique, I really appreciate it!

**AvalonChick19**- it was not the end, THIS is :D I hope you like it.

I responded to all your reviews personally, but there is one person whom I cannot reach because of the Anon status. So, all of you who are not BOB, can just skip this part and move to the actual final chapter.

**Dear BOB,** the first review let me believe that you were a complete moron. Your second review changed my opinion about it. However, If you want to pair those two up (Voldemort and Hermione) you have to choose which of the characters you "butcher", as you called it. Since it is clearly written on my profile that I will never ever write fanfiction with "butchered" Tom (he is evil and beyond redemption, that is a fact, and no Emo!Toms allowed here), then I will have to "butcher" Hermione. Such a strong character as Voldemort, who is a sociopath with a genius mind, will manipulate and turn anyone, even without them noticing that. Plus, a little bit of irony and humor would do you some good. I am sorry you feel that this Hermione "deserves to die a painful death as she is a whore", because that is just not going to happen. Deal with it and for your mental stability's sake stop reading the story, as I highly doubt this chapter will be to your liking. Enjoy Emo!Toms elsewhere, there are plenty of those around. Good luck!

**Chapter 22.**

**Requiem for a Dream.**

This was getting more and more difficult and complicated. There were just too many things to deal with at once: his Death Eaters, the old coot, his re-creation of his Horcruxes and _her_.

The Death Eaters' numbers were growing rapidly. The knowledge Lord Voldemort had gotten from Hermione's mind helped a lot to push his cause forward and mask it up for the "not-elite" ones. Now, even the half-bloods were willingly joining his army. No, his Death Eaters weren't a problem.

Neither was his immortality. His Horcruxes were changed by him after he had witnessed his crazy and completely out-of-his-mind-with-no-brain-cells-left self in the future. No way in hell was he going to turn into **that** now. He had found an old manuscript by his wonderful ancestor, which explained how Horcruxes could be molded together. This way he was not really tearing his soul into so many insane pieces that could be destroyed too easily. Instead, they were just anchors of his soul – a soul that was divided in seven pieces inside his body instead of roaming around in different physical objects. In case he were to meet an Avada Kedavra or some other lethal curse or poison, the soul's parts would dissolve into the previously chosen objects, which were set to form a new body immediately. It would only cost him one Horcrux if that occurred and he deemed such an event very unlikely since he was the greatest, most powerful wizard alive.

Still, his new creation of immortality was a really complicated accomplishment, and it took a lot of Dark Arts knowledge to do so; but he succeeded. Of course he did; Lord Voldemort smiled smugly. After all, he always succeeded at everything he'd set his mind out to do.

No, Lord Voldemort only had two issues that threatened his new and improved lifestyle. And he tried to find the best solution to the "Lemon-drop", as he'd started calling Albus Dumbledore. He really needed to get rid of him. Fast. And there was another, more urgent issue to solve. Twirling a glass of fine wine, Tom's mind focused back to his biggest problem of the moment: his wife.

They had created a time paradox in far too many ways. Even the ritual with the knowledge sharing, or draining would be a better word as he took her memories and not the other way around, had expended the rift in time. Time's shape and form had become so twisted and unpredictable because of one simple reason: Hermione Jean Riddle-Granger. Since she was still present in this time where she didn't belong, it had become abundantly clear to him that time tried to get rid of her as if she were a stick in its ass: disturbing and making it uncomfortable. She'd had too many odd, near fatal accidents. If it hadn't been for him, time would've succeeded in its attempts to get rid of her by now.

Still, he could only be at so many different places so many times at once, and eventually, Hermione would vanish, disappear from this day and age and his grasp. He couldn't let that happen. Lord Voldemort was doing all he could, spending most of his time trying to find a way to switch the destination point of Hermione's inevitable temporal journey. If he didn't succeed, she would end up in Limbo, not fifty years in the future since the future that she belonged to and came from no longer existed. She would be stuck forever in the middle of nowhere.

Lord Voldemort was going to change that. He was not only going to manipulate magic, people's minds and the world as a whole, but time itself. He was the greatest wizard of all _time_ after all, as he firmly believed, and if anyone could do this, it was him.

Smiling, Lord Voldemort apparated home to Slytherin Manor, where his wonderful puzzle was undoubtedly fuming, or even better, spitting fire like an enraged dragon. He so loved taming wild things.

And so it happened.

He could see Hermione cry in the temporal fog he'd created, and for the first time in his life, Lord Voldemort really hoped that he hadn't messed up the incantation.

Glaring at Dumbledore, who seemed shocked and even sad, Lord Voldemort smiled his most beautiful smile and whispered: "It's only the beginning."

xxxx

Three years had passed and the old coot was still alive. The magical world was at war: a pure and wonderful war that the Dark Lord so enjoyed. Disgusting Muggles were being wiped out from time to time; despicable Muggle-borns were suffering dramatically. Lord Voldemort really enjoyed the mayhem he caused.

All was good aside from the Light Army with its moronic leader.

Looking at the battle field where two armies clashed, Lord Voldemort was even sort of relieved that his Hermione was not here at the moment. First of all, he would have had to kill her for all the meddling she would have, no doubt, imposed upon him. Second, she would've been seen as a target. Being his wife, the other side would have counted her as his primary weakness, which he had to admit (only to himself naturally) was partially true. And last but not least, without her here, he could concentrate on bringing order to the magical world and bringing down his enemies instead of fucking his lovely wife non-stop.

_Where would she be_, he wondered.

If he was correct, and he seldom wasn't, then she was nowhere at this moment in time. To her it should feel like a simple Apparition, so she wouldn't even know what was happening to her. Or so he counted upon. He couldn't be one-hundred percent certain, since his incantation had lacked proper testing without a suitable test subject to use. So, he had no choice but to try it out on her. He was hoping she wasn't in some weird dangerous place, for Lord Voldemort was not finished with her yet.

Angered by his concerned thoughts, the Dark Lord fired an Avada Kedavra at some fighting wizard within his line of sight. He really did not check if it had been his Death Eater or a Light wizard. Who cared anyway?

xxxxx

Finally. It had taken him another year, but finally …

Finally, he saw Dumbledore's wand fall out of his hand, as the color of his ancestor's House illuminated the Headmaster's form. A final and pure Avada Kedavra cast by Lord Voldemort himself. The purest light of the Killing Curse collided with Albus Dumbledore's body, and it made Lord Voldemort laugh happily. For the first time in four years.

He had beaten the old coot in the final battle!

It had lasted longer than he'd wanted, but the outcome was a complete defeat of the Light Side, as they'd used to fancy calling themselves.

The Dark Reign had begun.

xxxx

Everyone around him was just plain dumb. Morons, they all were morons.

Lord Voldemort, the Emperor of Magical Britain, winced as he thought about his minions. It had been five years since his wife disappeared, and it was time for her to return. He was sick and tired of dealing with nothing but morons. Of having to "communicate" with monkeys who couldn't form one single coherent thought in their insipid brains. He needed someone to talk to, not to mention that he needed to fuck Hermione desperately. He was aware he'd become crankier and crankier with every passing day. But no "fuckdoll", as he charmingly called his one night stands, satisfied him anymore. He wanted his bloody wife. Now!

He glanced at the calendar that was hanging on the wall of Slytherin Manor. It was now called the "Emperor's Manor" by his subjects. Lord Voldemort had taken the title of Emperor. Not only liking the sound of it, but also the fact that he had been the only Emperor of a magical country or countries that ever existed. He was expanding his territory fast, moving his armies to Germany just to piss off the spirit of Grindelwald. He had them take over France, since he liked Paris. And soon, he would rule the whole of Europe.

Now, all he needed to do was prepare everything for the arrival of his darling wife.

_Her "Hogwarts Express"_, he smirked at that though, _was arriving tomorrow._

Lord Voldemort was really glad he cut off Dumbledore's beard just for the fun of it, because he had a master plan in his head that needed the old coot's presence. The Dark Lord needed to make sure where Hermione's loyalty lie.

xxxx

_She hasn't changed at all_, Lord Voldemort thought as he looked at the limp form of his wife lying on the wet grounds of Azkaban shore.

This was possibly the hardest task he had to accomplish in the last five years, besides killing Dumbledore. This was the moment he would either let her go, as he had promised a long time ago, or he would make her his forever. It all depended on her now. Their destiny was in her hands.

Well … sort of … He might have stacked the deck, but still ….

Triumph.

That was what the Dark Lord was feeling when he interrogated his wife under the disguise of Albus Deader-than-Dead Dumbledore. She was willing to give up everything, absolutely everything for him. Instead of trying to save herself, she was thinking of his last Horcrux and how to resurrect him. He'd never told her those Founders' objects he'd collected hadn't become real Horcruxes. He'd lied to her about creating his immortality that way. He'd never told her about his brand-new, alternative method since if she'd choose to leave him, he'd then have to kill her for the knowledge she would have.

But this … her thoughts …

He hit a blank wall whenever he tried to find the location of Slytherin Manor in her mind. She was protecting him fully.

_Did she just tell Saint Dumbledore to let the door hit him in the ass? _

He was unable to keep his cool then. A broad smile erupted on the face of his dead enemy.

Triumph.

She was his completely, and now, he knew it and she'd acknowledged it.

He had won. It was then that her fist collided with his nose, hard.

xxxx

"How could you," Hermione half-sobbed, half-growled, clutching to the lithe form of her husband, who was alive and here with her.

She wanted to kill him herself, to torture him with the Cruciatus Curse until he shit in his expansive pants. She wanted to destroy him; but at the same time, she had never been happier and felt more relieved than she did right now. He was alive and well. She would get the details of what had happened to her later. Now, she needed to decide what to do. She was no fool. She understood very well that she had to choose between walking away or staying with him no matter what.

Looking at Tom, Hermione made eye contact with him, asking him for the information of past events.

His eyes were now completely red, but not as she had expected. They'd not turned into the "never-to-exist-old-Voldemort's" red. They were dark red with sparkles of black, and most importantly, his eyes looked somewhat sane.

_Her husband had remained sane. _

At that thought Hermione snorted, wondering if he'd ever been right in the head.

The Dark Lord was too amused to comment on Hermione's thoughts. One could even say he was happy; however, Dark Lords do not do "happy", so amused is the best you could get.

Cautiously, he let her inside his mind to show her what happened after she'd disappeared. He hoped she like the edited version of the events, since he blocked all those "Hermione-will-be-too-pissed-to-think-straight" events out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione took a deep breath and moved to the door.

Looking back at her stoic husband, (_damn Emperor_, she thought) Hermione opened the door that let to her freedom and stepped out. Absentmindedly, she slowly walked away – out of this horrendous building to get some fresh air and think.

Could she stand by him after all that he had done? She knew very well that Tom had edited the actual version of the events that had taken place. Still, even without the worst of it, it was awful. Muggle-borns were treated like scum; Muggles were dying; the empire was expanding; there was no light in the end, as there was no one left to stand up to the "Emperor".

No one but her.

Determination filled her very soul, giving her the will to fight, to make things better, to somehow slow down the Emperor, her husband.

She was still on the shore of the Azkaban, having left her husband only an hour ago, when she came to a decision.

Turning around from the cold waves of the sea, Hermione saw his lone figure standing near the entrance of the prison. With determined steps, she made her way to him and stopped just a few centimeters away from Lord Voldemort's penetrating gaze.

"So, what am I now? A Dark Lady or an Empress?" Hermione asked her now smirking husband.

"You are my wife, and that is all that matters," was his smooth reply, right before his strong hands embraced her.

xxxxxx

It had been a long day, and she was tired. Tom was right: Some people were just morons, who did not understand even the simplest of tasks they were told to perform. Looking at the pile of papers in her hands, Hermione let out a growl of frustration.

"Having trouble, darling?"

Even after ten years of her return, his voice was still the most erotic thing to Hermione.

"Yes, your moron of a Minister managed to misplace some children and mixed up the orphanages. So now, we have over one-hundred German Muggle-borns at the age of five in an English orphanage and over twenty English toddlers in the German one instead. Seriously … how difficult can it be?"

Frustrated and angry, Hermione leaned into Tom's embrace and inhaled his addictive scent.

"This is your project, darling, remember? You were the one who fought against the discrimination of Muggle-borns and created the law for integrating them into the magical world from the very beginning," Lord Voldemort answered.

He stroked Hermione's growing belly, where his heir was now having fun kicking against his hands with its small legs. His child always loved the attention of his father; even thought said child was still unborn. Of course his heir wouldn't need Hermione's little pet project. It would have two magical parents right from the start: the two most powerful magical alive, if he said so himself.

Hermione'd come up with an idea that in order to stop the discrimination of Muggle-borns, all children had to be raised in the magical world from the beginning. She, herself, and Tom, as well, remembered very well the shock they had experienced when they had found out what they were. This way nobody would call magical children demon-spawns, and thus, making them suffer from abuse and neglect, as Harry'd been treated.

Nowadays, all Muggle-borns were in very high-standard orphanages with the best teachers, staff, and environment, so that there would be no difference between them and the pure-bloods. The parents of those Muggle-born children were Obliviated.

Hermione'd had problems with that at the beginning; but in the end, it was for the greater good.

Changes had to be made, and since her husband was a pretty straight-forward "Avada Kedavra, Crucio or Imperio" kind of wizard, then Hermione felt this was the best solution she'd come up with. She was after all the only person standing between his path of destruction and the wellbeing of their entire world.

With the knowledge Tom had of Horcruxes, he'd made her make one. Just one, just in case, as he'd stated. Luckily, she had to kill an already dying person, who'd asked to be saved from the suffering of a painful, lethal disease. That one Horcrux became imbedded in her wedding ring, and because she wore said ring twenty-four/seven, it was also the reason why Hermione did not age as fast she would normally have done.

Now, as she carried their first baby, a boy, Hermione felt that she had accomplished her dream goal. She was helping the world, helping children to have a better life, and she had a husband whom she dearly loved.

She also knew he loved her as much as she did him, no matter what he said. He even took a liking to Butterfly and Dumbles, who now had free rein over the manor. When Dumbles would swear at visitors at random moments, even the Dark Lord was amused – especially if said "visitors" had displeased him.

Nagini, well, that creature was special to Voldemort and the snake was always in close range to him. Nowadays, however, Nagini would spend a lot of time curled around Hermione instead of Voldemort, placing her head with huge yellow eyes on Hermione's big belly as if she was protecting the child of her master.

A happy kick in the stomach told Hermione that their baby was just as happy as she was.

xxxx

Lord Voldemort looked at the sleeping form of his heavily pregnant wife, who would give birth to his son soon. They were his treasure.

His child would be the best wizard ever, maybe even surpassing him. However, Lord Voldemort doubted that. He was the most powerful sorcerer ever, and he had no plans to die. Hermione did not know it yet, but she was in for a very long ride on this planet as well.

Caressing Hermione's belly, Lord Voldemort smiled when he considered how many things Hermione did not know and did not need to know.

She was so deeply involved in the Dark Arts, so deep into his politics, that she didn't even realize that she'd succumbed to the Dark Side completely. She had her own vision of the world, thinking she was changing it for the better, thinking she was going against him; but in reality, she was doing everything he'd always known she would do. She'd become so lost in the Dark that the Dark seemed Light to her now. It was exactly how he preferred her to remain.

This world was exactly how he preferred it to be: His empire, His wife, His child.

**Lord Voldemort had won. **

**THE END.**


End file.
